Going in Circles
by ButterflyPages
Summary: The story occurs 14 days post OP's resignation. Can Fitz convince her to return to her job at the White House..to continue their love affair? They are going in circles, round and round they go. There's right and wrong and then there's what is done when no one is looking. Can their love transcend all the barriers? There is a sequel to this story entitled, "Harvest."
1. Back to 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Back to 1"**

They were separated by the expanse of the Oval Office carpet. Olivia was nearest to the desk and the President was at the other end between the two plush sofas. Their gazes spoke volumes though they uttered not a word. After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, the President motioned for Olivia to join him on the sofa as he took a seat. He was a vision of power and poise in his dark blue suit. The flag pin on his lapel seeming to wink at her.

"Livy, thank you for coming. Please have a seat."

Olivia sat on the sofa facing the President, knowing it would be inappropriate to sit next to him. She wasn't sure if she could resist the urge to touch him.

It had been 14 days since she tendered her resignation. Frankly, she was surprised that Fitz hadn't attempted to contact her before now. Leaving her job…leaving Fitz had been the hardest thing she had done in her life thus far.

Having to explain to everyone why she had left so early into the presidency was a chore. It had only been two weeks, but the countless calls, e-mails, and texts from staff asking why was grating on her nerves. Her stock response was usually: "It was always my intention to start my own consulting firm. Working on the campaign was an honor and a privilege."

She had cleaned out her office and all her mementos from the trail…pictures, magnets, the bobble head dolls, posters, and t-shirts. They now held up residence in one of her guest rooms. In moments of weakness she wore one of Fitz's undershirts to bed. It was an undershirt that he had hastily left behind in her hotel room at the Atlanta Hyatt during a national campaign stop. Even after washings, it still held his scent and precious memories.

Now here she sat at 8:30 am on a Tuesday morning after being summoned 2 hours earlier by Secret Service agents, Tom and Hal. She had been on the phone arguing with Stephen for about an hour.

"Liv, I keep looking at the numbers and we can't meet payroll for 5 employees, pay the lease on all that office space we want, and our liability insurance. This doesn't include all our other expenses, it's impor-," said Stephen before Olivia interrupted.

"Calm down Stephen," Liv broke in, "The owner of the building owes me a favor and will waive our lease for 6 months. I won't take a salary until we get a couple of clients." Hearing three swift knocks on the door, Liv frowned.

"Who's knocking on your door at 6:30 am in the morning, Liv?" said Stephen. Olivia's heart skipped a beat as Fitz's face appeared in her mind. She pulled back the peephole door, and saw two Secret Service agents dressed in black suits.

She supplied Stephen with a hasty excuse for the knocking and promptly hung up, not quite understanding why she lied to him. He knew about their relationship and provided a necessary diversion for her as they both threw themselves into setting up what she was calling Olivia Pope and Associates, OPA for short. When she opened the door, two stoic looking men started at her.

"Tom, Hal?," said Olivia with a puzzled expression. She always had a knack for remembering names.

Tom looked down at her, "President Grant has sent us to bring you to the White House to meet with him. He requests that you come now."

"Tom, tell the President that I will call Mrs. Handley to schedule a more convenient time," Olivia responded, arms crossed.

"Ms. Pope, we were instructed to bring you to the Oval Office as soon as you could get ready," Tom said.

Olivia took a full 60 minutes to get ready and another 30 minutes to prepare mentally and emotionally for this meeting. Her heart would not stop racing as she paced back and forth while drinking her coffee.

She now sat in the Oval across from Fitz ready to face whatever tide was coming.


	2. Spinning

"Mr. President, how can I help you?" Olivia managed trying to sound as if she wasn't his Livy and he wasn't her Fitz. She sat on the sofa with her back ramrod straight.

Fitz leaned back on the sofa and really looked at Olivia conveying through his silence all the intimacy they had shared.

"Fitz, why am I here?" Olivia decided to drop the formalities eliciting a slight smile from Fitz.

"Why do you think you are here, Livy?" Fitz propped his feet on the coffee table and placed his hands behind his head and sighed as if he was preparing for a long talk.

"Why did Tom and Hal forcibly remove me from my home this morning? I say forcibly because you sent them unannounced to collect me, leaving me no options. I wanted to set up a meeting during a time that was more convenient for me."

"You are here, Livy, because they do what I say and I told Tom to bring you here. I need to know why you resigned 14 days ago? We need to resolve this, Livy…I can't…I won't…live without you in my life." Fitz dropped his feet off the coffee table and leaned in towards the other sofa where she sat across from him.

Olivia's eyes closed in an attempt to quell the tears that began to gather behind her eyes and to slow her breathing that was beginning to catch in her chest.

Tortured as she was, Fitz rose and moved to the other couch, "Liv, sweetheart, don't cry.

Before Fitz could reach for her, Olivia rose and rushed over to the other side of the room by the regal drapes that adorned the window behind the desk.

"Don't you understand, I am not your sweetheart, Fitz, I can't do this anymore. I can't be your mistress. I love you and I should not ha-" Olivia's words were stopped when Fitz's lips devoured hers. Her tears ran freely now. She could not bring herself to resist his insistent lips and soon her lips her matching his. They kissed as if they were trying to make up for each day they had missed seeing each other. Fitz kissed the line of Olivia's tears while caressing her arms and back. The only sound was the breathing and the tick tock of the old antique clock on the mantle.

After awhile, puling back he looked deep into her eyes, "I love you. I need you. I want you every minute of every day. You are the love of my life and I need you to talk to me. We need to work this out. My morning schedule is clear and for the next 4 hours we need to work this out. Okay?"

"Okay, but what is the official reason for our meeting?" Olivia's eyebrows furrowed.

"I told Cyrus that you agreed to meet with me to strategize on my remaining appointments to the cabinet. Of course he wanted to be here too, but he is supposed to be vetting my other potential appointees," Fitz explained.

"Looks like you covered all the bases," Olivia said with a sigh as she walked back to the couch.

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Livy, before we start talking can we just stand here for one minute away from the cameras and just be…a man and a woman who love each other.

"Yes, honey, one minute," Olivia smiled. Fitz smiled and they held hands and gazed into each other's eyes breathing each other's breath.


	3. Concentric Circles

"Cyrus, a word please," Mellie smiled brightly at Cyrus as he passed her in the West Colonade on the way to the West Wing. She was feeling especially gleeful this morning due in part to her itinerary for today: meetings with the Social Secretary, her personal assistant and others on her team to plan for upcoming social events and to pick designers to craft her wardrobe for the winter and spring seasons. She had already set her platform: digital literacy. She knew it was a little unorthodox when adding the qualifier, "digital". This issue was the key to elevating her above other First Ladies. Digital literacy was all the rage in literacy circles and she would be the driving force behind making it national news in education and mainstream America. Her second reason for the extra bounce in her step was Fitz's shift in mood last night during dinner. He had been in a funk for almost 2 weeks and she could not pinpoint the cause. Olivia resigned around that time and she was beginning to think that her unceremonious departure was the precipitating event to his crappy disposition.

After the campaign stop in Georgia, when she had masterfully won over women with the faux miscarriage during the primary, the dynamic began to change between all three of them. Fitz was in a perpetual good mood, so much energy and giddiness. He was attentive to Mellie. They talked and laughed more. He even touched her more, but it was mostly in the presence of others and at press events. Olivia was a constant presence and so very indispensable to she and Fitz. Mellie consulted her about everything. Mellie considered her a trusted friend. Olivia was always helpful, but she never seemed to open up to her about anything personal. Mellie was grateful because Olivia's constant push for them to be more outwardly loving was working…actually improving their marriage.

Initially, for Mellie, this was the sign of a resuscitation of their dead marriage as Fitz characterized it during an argument. Fitz had once told her that she didn't love him, only the idea of him and what his father wanted him to become: Governor and then President. It was like a slap in the face especially when he chose to shout it at her during their engagement party 21 years ago. She had pulled him aside to discuss his dark mood then that had appeared out of nowhere. Did he have seconds thoughts? In his father's study, he had thrown that hurtful accusation at her. No matter what he thought or said then or all these years later she did love him and her whole life was in service to him and his calling to lead. Fitz's dad had interrupted them and sent Mellie back to entertain the guests. Thirty minutes later all was well and Fitz and his father returned to the party.

During the Presidential inauguration festivities, her mother had made a strange comment about Olivia. They were all gathered together and Olivia was briefing everyone on their itinerary for the week.

Mellie's mom whispered in her ear, "I can see what you mean Millicent, she is quite an asset to this administration. You better watch her though. She seems too indispensable to Fitzgerald for my liking. Listen to me dear, take those stars out of your eyes and observe her around Fitz. You'll see," Mellie's mom patted her hand and squeezed.

Mellie brushed aside those comments, but they replayed in her head the next time they were all together. She noticed their body language and how they always ended up on the same side of the room. Fitz was always tracking Olivia's movements around the room as she walked and talked. They held each other's gaze a bit too long. He was always looking at her backside. They smiled too much as if they shared some inside joke. One day Mellie casually mentioned the idea of fixing Olivia up with Keith Harrison from the State Department. Fitz frowned, but then smiled and said that he thought she was seeing someone outside the beltway. She knew that they were having an affair when Hal returned Fitz's flag pen to her describing it as Ms. Pope's gift to the President. It was the way he said gift and his reveal that they were huddled together over the Constitution at the National Archives.

All that mattered little now because Olivia was gone and Mellie had turned his mood around last night with her pep talk at dinner:

The clink clank of the silverware was the only sound that broke the silence. Fitz was pushing his steak and vegetables around the plate in between sips of water.

"Dear, what is the matter with you? You've been moping around for two weeks now. Do you feel okay? Is there a problem with your appointments and nominations? Is it Olivia?" Mellie whispered that last question.

Fitz's head jerked up at the sound of Olivia's name, "What do you mean?" Fitz took a long sip of water.

"Fitz, you tell me. Why aren't you sleeping or eating? Why are you up at the crack of dawn every morning running for God's sake? You hate running. You can tell me anything. I am and will be with you through anything. I will support you. We are a team. The people elected you to lead this great nation. Tell me what you need," Mellie pleaded earnestly.

Fitz took a few breaths. "Mellie, there has been chatter that the Democrats are going to block my nominations and criticize my further appointments no matter who they are…sight unseen. I am weary of the partisan rancor. My State of the Union address polled well but my colleagues on the other side of the aisle won't play ball." Fitz assuaged his guilt about this distortion by rationalizing that this was technically the truth even though it was far from the cause of his malaise.

"Fitz, you are the President. You are the leader of the free world. The American people elected you to lead. You are the key to America's prosperity and the well being of the world. Will there be obstacles and roadblocks? Yes, dear, yes. Again, I say, you are the President of these great United States and you are clothed in immense power!" Mellie gently caressed Fitz's cheek and dropped her voice and said, "Use it."

Fitz looked at Mellie, leaned forward, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Mellie. You've been reading Lincoln's writings." Mellie didn't answer. She flung her arms around him and squeezed tight as her eyes watered. She was overcome with emotion because she felt like it was just she and Fitz in the room. She was his wife, his confidant…his greatest asset. She felt complete and fulfilled.

Fitz hugged her back because he was genuinely thankful for this exchange. He was newly energized and knew what he needed to do. After dinner, he planned to meet with Tom and Hal to explain an errand he had for them bright and early in the morning.

Fitz and Mellie talked about Karen and Gerry over coffee and a slice of pie that had been shipped in from Georgia specially made for the President. Mellie couldn't remember the last time they had shared dessert and coffee…just the two of them.

Riding on the wave of such a great night with her husband, she had an urge to see him this morning. Like normal, he was up and out of the residence before she awoke.

Cyrus stopped in response to her summons in the hallway.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I checked Fitz's schedule and he is in a strategy meeting for half of the day with a do not disturb order. Who is he meeting with and what are they strategizing about? Do you think you could get me in to see him during a break? I don't want to intrude if it is a really important meeting," said Mellie.

"I imagine he doesn't want to be disturbed, but he is in a meeting with Olivia Pope trying to work out the snags in these nominations and appointments. I would be with them but I am still vetting our must haves. I think he may be trying to convince her to rescind that resignation too. I sure hope he is successful so the band can be back together. Is there something I can help you with?" Cyrus explained.

Mellie's face fell briefly, but she pasted on her winning smile, "No problem Cyrus. I wanted to see him, but it can wait. I, too, hope the band gets back together. As I always say if you have a problem, get Olivia Pope on it." Mellie smiled, touched Cyrus' shoulder and then walked off, head held high.


	4. Dizzy

**Dear Readers, **

**Thanks for following this story. Please give me feedback as it will motivate me to update quickly. I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head and it helps to know that my words have taken root somewhere. The inspiration for my story's title is the song below. Please Google it and listen to the lyrics put to music. It will take you there! This chapter is a little risqué. I had to cover my eyes as I was writing it. I look forward to your thoughts! **

**~Butterflypgs~**

**"Going in Circles" **

**written by Jerry Peters and Anita Poree**

**originally performed Friends of Distinction**

**I'm an ever rollin' wheel, without a destination real.**

**I'm an ever spinning top, whirling around till I drop.**

**Oh but what am I to do, my mind is in a whirlpool.**

**Give me a little hope, one small thing to cling to.**

**You got me going in circles (oh round and round I go)**

**You got me going in circles**

**(oh round and round I go, I'm spun out over you)**

**I'm a faceless clock, with timeless hopes that never stop.**

**Lord but I feel that way, of my soul. My soul is stay.**

**Oh but what am I to do, my mind is in a whirlpool.**

**Give me a little hope, one small thing to cling to.**

**You got me going in circles (oh round and round I go)**

**You got me going in circles**

**(oh round and round I go) I'm spun out over you**

**(I need you baby) over you (I need you baby) spun out over you.**

**(I need you baby, I need you baby baby)**

**I'm spun (I need you baby) I said I'm spun out over you (I need you baby)**

**Spun out over you (I need you baby, I need you baby, I need you baby)**

"Why did you leave me, Livy? Your resignation letter was little more than a Dear John letter. What happened to "I am in love with you" and "We're in this?" Fitz leaned back on his desk, legs and arms crossed, eyes laser focused on Olivia.

Olivia sat in one of the burgundy armchairs that faced the desk. Her expression fell at his words. Water glazed over her eyes and they became slightly red. Holding her head up and looking directly at him, she responded forcefully.

"Fitz, I _am_ in love with you, but this is an impossible situation. We can't be together. You are married! The most we could have is an illicit affair like we've been having. I will not be your mistress and forever relegated to the margins unless this affair comes out and then I'll be the President's black whore. I deser-"

Fitz was walking around his desk as she spoke, but stopped when she said that. He rushed over and kneeled at her feet.

"Stop it Livy! This is the second time you have reduced us to a fucking racial epithet. I am sick and tired of you belittling us. I have never treated you like a mistress or our relationship like an illicit affair. I feel you and I know you don't mean it. I know it is an attempt to drive me away. Sweetheart, it won't work," Fitz drew her face close to his.

Olivia shook off his hands, "Excuse me Fitz. Please give me some space." She knew she couldn't think with him so close. That was why she had already kissed him once: The proximity factor. She began to pace back and forth across the room, reaching one side and then circling back to the other end. She wore a long, grey pencil skirt, a tailored matching jacket, and an off white blouse. Her 4-inch heels were black with a little bow on each side of the heel.

Fitz was mad as hell but completely turned on as usual when Olivia was around. The pacing didn't help because she really knew how to drive a skirt or a pair of pants.

"If this thing got out, you don't think that my race wouldn't be an undercurrent running through the skewering we both would receive? Your Republican colleagues would lead the mob. Recall the smears against John McCain that he had fathered a black love child, the Willie Horton ads, and I could go one. The problems with us don't stop there. We have an integrity problem! We wrote the State of the Union speech using phrases like, "will bring integrity back" and "our sacred obligation. We crafted these words and then slept together over and over again. How can you lead like this?" Olivia continued to pace back and forth.

"Livy, can you stop pacing and look at me? What is more sacred than love? I think that was why you didn't go in your room that night. You loved me and wanted to show me how much." Fitz sat down and put his head in his hands as she continued her back and forth journey.

"Mellie knows, Fitz. She knows about us." Olivia stopped behind the chair and looked at Fitz.

"I thought you said that Mellie had nothing to do with your departure," he reasoned.

"Fitz, she knows. How could you march her to my cabin door at Camp David? What if I would have opened the door scantily clad or in nothing at all?"

"As appealing as that would have been, we both know you wouldn't have done that, Olivia. How does bringing her to _our_ cabin signify her knowledge of us? Our dinner that night was not that painful. Mellie talked about herself, monopolizing the conversation so much so that she couldn't see the ambiance you had set for us." Fitz walked over to the couch and plopped down and patted the sofa next to him,

"Why don't you have a seat so we can finish this, Livy."

Olivia continued her pacing, "She knows because we were reckless at the National Archives resulting in you losing your flag pin. Did you know that Hal found it?" When Olivia said, "flag pin", Fitz thought about that magical night.

_They were huddled together looking at the Constitution. Olivia had pledged her love and they were basking in the glow of that revelation and the living history encased in the glass viewing case before them. _

_ They entwined their fingers as they gazed at each other. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her along beside him. He turned his head and crooked his neck around the corridors as if he was looking for something._

"_Fitz, what are you looking for? Where are we going?" questioned Olivia._

"_I want to touch it," Fitz whispered, his breath tickling her ear as he pulled her down the aisles and finally into a shadowy hallway a few corners down from the Constitution. _

_Olivia smiled and then chuckled, "The Declaration of Independence? The Bill of Rights? The Federalist Papers? " She looked into his eyes and beheld the raw desire on his face. Her smile disappeared._

"_Fitz, stop, we can't do that here. This is the National Archives. The Secret Service is shadowing us. It would be totally inappropriate." Fitz smiled slyly at that and pushed Olivia against the railing. _

_The hallway was on an incline with rails on either side along the walls. He grabbed her face and placed his lips to hers taking his time with the exploration. To Olivia it seemed like an eternity of kissing as their tongues did sweet battle. She collapsed against the railing as he whispered, "I want to touch it," in her ear. She nodded her head in silent assent. _

_Relieving her of the coat, he nipped and kissed at her neck, behind and around her ear. His trail of kisses continued down her chest and stomach. She looked down and saw his tangled curls as he knelt before her. She felt his hands under her dress as they meandered over and inside her underwear, exploring what was covered. His hands and fingers followed a winding course until he slowly began to slide the under garment down her thighs. He pulled his head back and whispered, "I want to taste you, Livy." _

_When a moan escaped her lips, he lifted her skirt and his head disappeared under its folds. He continued slowly pulling the underwear down. When they were pooled at her feet, he said, "Lift your leg and hold on to the railing." When she raised her leg, he grabbed it and placed it over his shoulder. _

_When he kissed her there she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips. Olivia realized that she was holding her breath when he stood up and whispered in her ear, "Breathe, Livy, and turn around." _

"_Fitz," she sighed._

_When she didn't move, perhaps because she could not, he turned her around so that her back was to him and she faced the wall. He nipped at her ear and caressed her breasts from behind. _

"_Hold on to the rail Liv and lift your leg on it." As she complied, he caressed her heat while relieving himself of his pants. When he entered her, he covered her mouth with his hand to muffle the moans._

"Fitz, somehow you lost the flag pin in that hallway," said Olivia interrupting his memory.

"Hal must have picked it up after we went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. The fact that we went to separate bathrooms didn't hide what we did in that hallway. I guess he knew it was a gift from me when he saw the video footage of me giving you the pin before the swearing in ceremony. He told Mellie," explained Olivia.

It began to make sense to Fitz then. "Did Mellie confront you about this? Is that how you got the pin?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes, she cornered me in the hallway. In no uncertain terms, she basically called me a whore, your whore, America's whore. In a twisted way, she was sort of giving me the okay to be your mistress. That was the last straw for me. I can't have her looking at me with that contempt in her eyes. If I stay, we would be playing a dangerous, reckless game." Olivia continued her pacing so caught up in her explanation that she didn't notice Fitz walking behind her. She reached the wall and then turned around and found him in front of her, their faces inches apart.

Placing a hand on either side of her, Fitz drew in closer. Olivia turned her head to the side, but he followed her movement.

"Livy, look at me. Mellie can't give you permission to be with me. I already belong to you and you belong to me. I am the President and I have given myself in service to my country. I would gladly hand over the reigns to Sally Langston if the woman I love, you Olivia, would have me. Don't lecture me about integrity and a sacred duty to my country. Where was that integrity and sacred duty when the votes were counted in Defiance, OH?"

Olivia's sharp intake of breath and widened eyes spoke volumes.

"Yes, I know what happened in Defiance."


	5. Merry Go Round

_Breathe, Olivia. Inhale. Exhale. Stop shaking. Don't lose it._ The little pep talk Olivia gave herself after Fitz's shocking revelation didn't stop the palpations or the burning behind her eyes. There was also the achy feeling in her lower stomach and the little contractions between her legs that signaled her arousal. She squeezed the deepest part of herself tight, but another contraction followed only serving to heighten her desire. This sequence of sensations caused her breath to catch and her eyes to close. When she lifted her lashes, he had edged closer, so close that she could taste the coffee on his breath. She breathed in his scent, which was better than any cologne.

_Oh. My. God! How did he know? _Olivia thought as shock and fear were the bookends to her arousal. She took a ragged breath.

"What is your deepest fear, Olivia?" Fitz asked as he edged back. He could see her astonishment and her fear. Though he shared the arousal he felt emanating from her body, over two weeks worth, lovemaking would have to wait. To ensure that he didn't let the passion consume them, he retired to the sofa.

Olivia took a couple of deep breaths and gathered herself. She smoothed her jacket and strutted over to the opposite sofa. Mustering up some bravado, she inquired, "What are you talking about? Defiance?"

"Livy, you are being deliberately obtuse, but I am asking the questions now. What is your biggest fear?" Fitz placed both hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Fitz, I-I do…don't…deepest fear? Please be clear." She sat and crossed her legs.

"What keeps you up at night Livy? What are you afraid of?" Receiving no response, Fitz continued, "Let me enlighten you on my deepest fear. All my life, my parents have pushed me…no, my father did most of the pushing… because my mother sometimes let me indulge in what my father called, "timewasters" which were any endeavors that didn't serve the purpose of grooming me for office. The best schools, the most prestigious universities, and the social clubs…even my wife was chosen for me. My biggest fear was fulfilling everyone else's hopes and dreams for me and not my own. And then you showed up, Livy, and you transformed me…everything." Olivia was frozen in place until a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, catching at the bottom of his jaw, and holding there. She wanted to wipe it away, even moved forward to do so, but he put up his hand in protest.

"You took my breath away on so many levels. Cyrus brought you in to save my dead on arrival primary campaign. You diagnosed the problem: my dead marriage and singlehandedly made it "faux real"…that was the game changer. You brought me to life, Livy. When you walked toward me that first time, the molecules in my atmosphere changed. I tried to deny it for 2 seconds, you for about a minute. But it was bigger than us. For the first time, _I_wanted to be President because _I_ finally felt that I was meant to lead the United States of America. Then you told me that I couldn't have you and be the President. But Livy, without you, I couldn't be the President. This is cognitive dissonance at its best!" Fitz rose quickly to make his next point with Olivia's attention fully in his possession.

"When you left me, that first day without you was hell…is there a punishment worse than hell, Livy?...for me it was the second day without you when I found out about Hollis Doyle, Cytron, and Defiance, OH." Olivia couldn't remain seated nor quiet any longer. She rushed over to Fitz where he stood, tortured facing the window behind his desk.

"Fitz, let me provide the context for you. It is not what you think. Don't overreact!" Olivia gained strength to make her case from her need to protect him for his obvious pain.

"Context, Olivia?!" He shouted.

"Lower your voice and let's discuss this like adults!" Olivia whispered forcefully.

"I am a grown man and I am tired of being treated like a child. You were the only one I truly trusted with everything. The only one who would always tell me the truth. In this campaign, there was no obstacle we couldn't overcome. I wanted to win Olivia, but not at all costs. When Hollis Doyle convinced you to sell your soul for my victory, what did he promise you in return? Verna Thornton gained a seat on the highest court, Mellie got to be…well, Mellie, and Cyrus got to run the country…so he thinks. Hollis saunters through these halls like he has my administration in his pocket. What did you get Olivia, because you obviously don't want me!" Olivia reached for Fitz, but he moved out of her reach.

"I thought you loved me! You've been lecturing me about being a better man and being true to my marriage. You've been acting like the…the whore you say Mellie called you. Maybe I mistook love for you being very good at your job! You kept me satisfied and showed me how to fake it with my wife. When that wasn't enough to win the election, you sold your soul for 4,359 votes." Olivia was blinded by her tears, but she slapped him with all she could muster and turned on her heel to leave the room. Fitz lifted his hand to staunch the stinging blow.

"Get your ass back here, Olivia. We are not finished." Fitz didn't go after her.

Olivia continued forward until she reached door. Her head whipped back when it wouldn't open.

"Open this damn door, Fitz. Let me go. We are done." Olivia was crying openly, and it tore Fitz apart but he would not comply.

"Olivia, you are not thinking straight. If you leave now, crying and visibly upset, how would that look?" Fitz walked slowly over to the door, attempting to sound sarcastic and trite. Olivia turned around and plastered on her best game face.

"Fitz, why did you bring me here, other than to call me a whore, since now I know it wasn't to get me back?" Fitz reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently wiped her tears and the small lines of mascara that ran from her eyes and stained her cheeks.

"That is a great question, Livy. And it will be revealed shortly. You need to excuse yourself now to get cleaned up before Cyrus and the others get here. You may use the lavatory in the adjacent room." Fitz put the handkerchief back in his pocket and leaned in for a kiss. Olivia turned her head to the side, but he ushered her chin back to face him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Livy, I faced my deepest fear and I have survived. I am President and will continue to have the woman I love by my side. Don't frown Livy. I am referring to you. What you did was objectionable, but one act doesn't define a person and it certainly doesn't define a presidency. Now go and get cleaned up."

Fitz watched Olivia walk to the adjacent room. All the fight had drained from her. Once the door was closed, he walked to his desk and collapsed in his chair. His eyes slowly closed as he took on minute to collect himself and prepare for his next meeting. His only solace was that he had enough leverage to keep Olivia in his life. On the other side of the door, Olivia collapsed against the wall and took one minute to gather her thoughts. For the first time in her life she had no idea how to fix this.

_Dear Readers,_

_Thanks for your comments thus far. Please continue to share your thoughts! I want to continue updating daily and need your encouragement!_

_XOXOXO_

_~~ButterflyPages~~_


	6. Dizziness of Freedom

If looks could kill, the patrons of Georgia Brown's Low Country Cuisine would have witnessed a double murder of one Cyrus Beene and Hollis Doyle. It was noon and their lunch was less than cordial as they shot murderous looks at each other.

"It's time to collect on my investment Cy. You better make sure your boy Fitz stops the FRAC Act from passing. We don't need those tree hugging, pansy liberals breathing up our asses. They'll start there and then try to hold up the DIMED Pipeline. I bought me a President and I reckon its time for him to sing and dance for me." Hollis replaced his murderous glare with a Cheshire cat grin.

Taking a hasty sip of Pellegrino, Cyrus bit out, "Hollis, you ring me daily with these same demands. You appear unannounced in my office weekly on this same issue. Perhaps the first signs of early onset Alzheimer's is setting in so I will repeat what I have said to you for several weeks. The President has convened a panel of experts to review these issues and I will inform you when he is ready to comment officially, but not one minute before!"

"I don't give a good God damn about some panel. A panel wasn't convened to decide how much money my SuperPac would give to Fitz's election campaign and it sure as hell wasn't present in Defiance, OH. I keep putting my ass on the line for you and the others in our little unholy alliance. Liv told me to handle the Jessie Tyler problem and poof, blown to smithereens. Now I can make more people meet their maker if I have to Cy, but I will get my pipeline, that FRAC Act squashed, and anythin' else I want."

The strong vibrations of a cellular phone made them both reach for their pockets as if they were reaching for a gun in a holster. "It's mine," said Cyrus, rolling his eyes at Hollis and pasting his blackberry to his ear. "Cyrus Beene!"

"Mr. Beene, the president requests your presence for a meeting in the Oval as soon as you can get here," said Mrs. Handley.

"I'll be there in 10." Cyrus' mood immediately brightened because he could get away from Hollis and get back to the business of running the nation. He motioned for the server and handed him a $100 bill. He was always sure to pay in cash when entertaining Hollis Doyle so as not to create a paper trail. Standing he said, "Hollis, it has been a pleasure as always. I have to go."

"This is far from over Cy. I want my ROI soon and very soon. " Hollis said for Cyrus' ears only.

At 12:30 pm, Cyrus and the other Senior Advisors arrived in the Oval Office to find Olivia sitting in the armchair head bowed over her Blackberry texting furiously. The President was sitting behind the HMS Resolute Desk engrossed in reading a report. As soon as they walked in, Olivia and Fitz both stood to greet them.

"Good afternoon everyone, please come in," Fitz greeted everyone with a hearty handshake and a smile. Everyone greeted Olivia, pleasantly surprised to see her. Cyrus was less so, because he was privy to their meeting and the President's intention to woo her back into his employ.

"I have some bittersweet news. I wasn't able to get Ms. Pope to accept my invitation to come and work with us again full time, but she has agreed to work with us on a consulting basis for as long as we need. During these last two weeks she has been working furiously to get her consulting firm, Olivia Pope and Associates, off the ground. She has office space on K Street, which is close to us. This partnership has come at an opportune time, because as you know, we need her help with our remaining appointments and nominations. She has agreed to vet the full slate of our must have and alternate appointments and nominees." Fitz walked over to the desk and phoned Mrs. Handley, "Okay, you can bring it in."

Mrs. Handley and her aide walked in with two platters of champagne flutes filled with sparkling cider. They passed them out to all. The advisors smiled and gave Olivia handshakes and hugs.

Olivia stood between Cyrus and Fitz trying to hide her shock on two accounts: this new consulting job with the White House and how Fitz knew about the details of OPA. Fitz turned towards her with a knowing look, "Olivia, would you like to say anything?"

Olivia smiled trying to mask any hint of surprise on her face. She knew she had to make some remarks. "Mr. President, it will be a great honor to partner with you and this administration once again. Thanks for letting me pursue my own professional goals while still making room for me to serve my country."

Fitz smiled, "When you were here before, Cyrus affectionately called you his work wife. I guess that makes you my work wife too. Raise your glasses everyone to a marriage made in heaven. " Everyone took a swig of their cider, but Olivia gulped hers down. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to leave before she did or said something stupid. Her eyes darted around from person to person not really hearing the questions that were being peppered at her about the firm. She smiled and mumbled several answers. When Fitz was occupied in a discussion with two of his Senior Aides, Olivia jumped at the chance to make a swift exit.

She walked over to Cyrus. "Liv, the band is back together! This might be better than before. You can now be our eyes and ears outside of the White House. Genius, Liv, as always." Cy enveloped Liv in a tight hug.

"Cy, thanks. Look, I have to go. I have several meetings later this afternoon. Could you give my regrets to Fitz?" Olivia's eyes darted around the room and she was thankful that his back was to the door and that he was still occupied.

"Sure, Liv. We need to do lunch to iron out a nomination timeline. How about Thursday of Friday, noon?

"Sounds good Cy, but I'll text you a confirmation. Goodbye." Olivia spun around and left the room without looking back.

Once outside the Oval, Olivia entered to the nearest ladies room. She pulled out her Blackberry and texted Stephen.

Olivia: Need to see you ASAP. Where are you?

Stephen: Headed to K Street office to sign lease. Need you there too. Missed you at the lunch today with Harrison, Abby, and Huck. Did you get my txts today? Why were you MIA?

Olivia: Will explain in person. See you soon.

Stephen: Were you at the WH?

Olivia: Got to go.

Olivia looked in the mirror, freshened up her lipstick and prepared to leave the ladies room. She then remembered how she had arrived at the White House: by a black sedan driven by Hal. She resolved to catch a quick shuttle to her destination. When she exited the bathroom, Tom and Hal were there waiting.

"What the hell do you want with me now?" the words escaped from Olivia's mouth before she could answer in a more appropriate manner. After the last 4 hours, she was coiled tightly with a short fuse.

"Ms. Pope, the President asked us to make sure we took you home or wherever you needed to go," Tom explained.

"That is certainly not necessary, but I guess he insists?" Olivia took a deep breath. "Okay, take me to 1970 K ST.

"Yes, Ms. Pope. Also, the President has asked us to pick you up on Friday for an all day meeting at Camp David on Saturday."

Olivia didn't outwardly respond or acknowledge those words. She walked down the corridor towards the West Colonade to exit the West Wing, her heart beating out of control.


	7. Degrees

Dear Readers,

I am really enjoying this story. Today is my last vacation day before duty calls, and I must return to my day job. I will have to work really hard to meet my goal of a chapter per day. There is much more of this story to be told. If you like my interpretation, please review and pass it on to your friends. Such sweet motivation this will be for me.

In this chapter, Olivia is out of sorts because of Fitz's power moves. I particularly enjoyed writing their phone dialogue. I can't wait for January 10!

Olivia rode the vintage elevator up to the top floor of The Capital House, 1970 K Street. She had loved this building from the first time she saw it months ago when she was searching for an apartment. It conveyed simultaneously the warmth, character, and power she was looking for in a workspace. The OPA offices would occupy the entire top suite, offering her clients privacy and discretion.

After this morning's events, her mind was on a loop, full of questions she could not answer. _How did Fitz know about Defiance? When did he find_ _out? He mentioned two days after I resigned which would have been Friday, January 27__th__. What happened on that day? I need to review the White House logs for the day of and the day before. Contact Morris. Did Fitz know about the Cytron explosion too? Did he really think they could continue their affair? Was he still the Fitz she knew and loved? _

For the first time in her life, she wished she had someone to process this with her. That someone would have to be privy to the affair _and_ Defiance. That list was short, including only Mellie and maybe Cyrus. She was less sure about Cyrus. He knew about Defiance, but she wasn't 100 percent sure he knew about the affair. Cyrus always bragged that Fitz told him everything. Olivia wondered if Fitz would confront Cyrus about Defiance. Her gut told her that Fitz wouldn't, and that he was up to something.

Olivia thought, _Should I talk to Stephen about what happened today? Can I without revealing Defiance? I will decide that if Stephen asks me about it. Oh, I know he will. _

The elevator reached its destination. She couldn't help but smile as she opened the iron sliding door.

Abby was the first one to meet Olivia in the foyer. "Liv! Where the hell were you? How could Olivia Pope not show up to a lunch to celebrate the launch of Olivia Pope and Associates…unless of course you were at the White House?! Was the President trying to woo you back?"

Olivia hugged Abby. "Hello Abby, Harrison, and Stephen. Apologies for missing our celebratory luncheon. I had to handle a mini crisis. Where's Huck?"

Harrison gave Olivia a kiss on each cheek, "Hello, Olivia. Are you sure about Huck? He doesn't seem comfortable around…well…around people. He's already chosen his office. He wants that big storage closet that is sort of shaped like an L. He is there now setting up all his computer equipment."

Huck appeared around the corner, his hands in his pockets. "Liv, I'm going to need two more NAS servers…I just e-mailed you a list…of the equipment I will need.

Olivia walked over to Huck and looked him directly in the eyes and lowering her voice. "Huck, how are you settling in at your apartment? Are you all moved in?"

Huck nodded in agreement. Olivia ushered everyone into the conference room. They all admired the long wood table that occupied the middle of the room. The building's owner, Ahmed Saleem, had thrown in a few signature pieces at her request when they negotiated the lease. She had to throw in her two biggest pieces of leverage to get him to agree, reminding him of the time she had rescued him from a major plagiarism scandal during law school and introduced him to his future wife, Faiza. It had been easier to get the lease waived for 6 months.

Olivia addressed the group, "I am honored that you all have so graciously accepted my invitation to be my team at Olivia Pope and Associates. This is more than a job. You will have to eat, sleep, and breathe OPA every minute of every day because this is the only way we can serve our clients. We will be with them on the worst day of their life as we work to manage their crises, solve their problems, and save their lives. Now you each have invaluable talents that no amount of money could buy. Your salary's will be crappy, but I hope they will become less so as we acquire more paying clients. I will decide whose case we take, but in some instances we will vote. Stephen."

Stephen rose to continue the orientation. "Before you leave today, you will need to complete the I-9 and other paperwork so that you can get paid. You will be spending a lot of time here so bring whatever you need to make your offices homey. You cannot share any information about OPA with your families, friends, lovers, anyone. Huck needs your phones to add a GPS tracker. Any questions?"

"Can this gladiator in a suite get a wardrobe allowance? What is our first case?," Harrison said enthusiastically. Olivia chuckled and shook her head at Harrison's 1st question.

"There are two cases, actually. The White House has requested that we vet their potential nominees. I'll get the list later today. Secondly, CEO Reese Bancroft of Bancroft Industries, Inc. wants us to find out what happened to his niece, Madeline Bancroft, age 22. You may remember this story when it saturated the news last year. Although, it is likely she is dead, her uncle wants us to find out who or what caused her disappearance. Abby, Huck, Harrison each of you should start a file on her. We can reconvene later to reveal what you've found and see who will be the lead on this case. Stephen, I want to see you in my office." Everyone scattered, thankful to Huck that each had his or her own laptop to begin researching.

"That went well, Liv. So how did we happen to get the White House as a client? The early morning knock on your door was from the White House? " Stephen settled in a chair across from Olivia. "This is getting curiouser and curiouser. Your affair with the leader of the free world was intense to say the least and that is just based on what I have picked up from observing you and the small amounts of information you give me. I told you that he wasn't going to let you go based on a resignation letter. In these last 14 days you've had blinders on, Liv. What are the chances that a black sedan is always around when you are? I know you are not one for sharing, but you need to talk to me about this. Will it affect your ability to run OPA?" Stephen pleaded.

"Stephen, I don't want to talk about this, but my gut tells me that I need to talk. I don't have many friends and even fewer that I can trust with this information. You are it. This morning he sent two Secret Service agents to my condo to deliver me to the Oval Office. He kept me there for 4 hours to convince me to come back to work for him and his leverage was pretty convincing. I can't tell you that leverage. He didn't give me a chance to accept or reject. He trotted his Senior Advisors in and announced that I would−listen carefully now−_not _be coming back full time, but would be working on a consulting basis, carte blanche, not for me but for him. The reason for working only on a consulting basis was because I had started OPA. He knew all about it, the name and the address to this office. Honestly, this is the first time in our relati…affai…association that I have felt out of control. He was the first one to express his attraction, but I did take the first step to advance it to the next level. I also took the first step to end it. Now, after today, I don't know what is going to happen next. OPA shouldn't be affected. We are no longer together so cool heads should prevail." Olivia smiled weakly.

"Liv, dearest Liv. Do you not recall sharing with me what he said to you in the Rose Garden? What part of, "I am in love with you, I belong to you. I exist for you," do you not understand? You are playing a very dangerous game. The ultimate is at stake here."

"Stephen, I am sure he and I can make some kind of deal. He was destined to be President and I won't let anything stand in the way of that."

There was a flurry of activity at OPA and the White House in the next several days. It was amazing the amount of work that could be accomplished when a team worked together almost around the clock. OPA was practically up and running with all the necessities of a business office.

They were systematically digging into the backgrounds of the 30 potential staffers and nominees on what they were calling, "The Leeste" in their best French accents. Olivia made daily trips to the White House thankfully unaided by Secret Service agents. She saw the President every day, since their meeting, but mostly in passing. He didn't make any advances, but she could feel his eyes on her at times. Her White House meetings lasted no more than 3 hours, leaving her ample time to devote to OPA, but little time for sleep. On Thursday night, Olivia left the office early at 5pm. She stopped at EatZi's on M street for a salmon Caesar salad and a key lime soufflé with rosemary Chambord. It was her plan to catch up on the news over dinner, to shower, and sleep without an alarm clock. She had to be alert and focused for the meeting at Camp David. There were butterflies in her stomach about the overnight stay since she had never, not stayed there, without making love to Fitz. There was the exception of when he brought Mellie to her cabin and the uncomfortably horrible dinner that followed.

Olivia retired to bed at 8:30 pm. The mixture of salmon, wine, and the rich soufflé lulled her into a deep sleep. This was the reason she didn't pick up the phone until the 5th ring of the second cycle of rings.

"Lo," Olivia mumbled into her cell phone, but she received no response. Realizing it was her landline ringing, she became a little more alert as she answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hello, Livy. You sound like I woke you."

Olivia sat up straighter, "Good evening, Mr. President. How can I help you?"

"This is a secure line so you can 86 the formalities."

"Hey. What do you want?" Fitz chuckled causing Olivia to follow along.

"I am calling to check on you. You've been burning the candle at both ends these last two days both at OPA and at the White House. I am glad you left work early this evening.

"Fitz, this is starting to get a little creepy. Why am I under surveillance and don't say that I am not. You know my whereabouts. You have intimate details about my life."

"Livy, I am just trying to keep America safe."

"I am not America!"

"You are my America."

"Fitz, save your humor for dignitaries and heads of state. Your corniness doesn't work on me."

"And yet I can hear the smile in your voice."

"Liv, thank you for taking the White House on as a client."

"As if I had a choice. You seem to be growing into your power I see."

"Livy, not when it comes to you. You pushed me into a corner. My options have always been limited when it came to you…to us. I am doing what I have to do to be with you."

"We are not together, Fitz. I had to make the decision for the both of us. We are not together!"

"Olivia Pope, the lady doth protest too much, methinks. Okay you can choose."

"What? Choose what." Olivia's heart jumped. _Is he going to accept and let me go?_

"You can choose when and in what positions we will make love. And we _will_ make love again. I am betting on this weekend at Camp David. So just let me know when you are ready and the details."

A chill snaked up Olivia's spine while a thousand nerve endings fired from her lower abdomen southward. Olivia closed her eyes, inhaled sharply and grabbed the nape of her neck while her head instinctively turned to the left.

"Olivia, are you okay?," Fitz asked innocently. "I know it's late and I need to turn in too. Tom and Hal will pick you up at 4:00 pm tomorrow to come to Camp David. We will all have dinner and meet Friday night. We will convene at 8:00 am on Saturday for the final meeting. I am confident that you are ready to present your recommendations for the slate of nominations and appointments. Now as to the details for how we are going to make love, you have tonight and tomorrow to…"

Before Fitz could finish Olivia slammed the phone down. The ringing of the phone broke the silence in the room.

"Why are you toying with me, Fitz? Is this about Defiance? We need to discuss it. I can't make love to you until…I mean I can't make love to you at all. We need to discuss this."

"Good night, Livy. I love you." Fitz held the phone waiting for her to reply.

"Good night, Fitz. This is not over."

"I agree, Livy, this will never be over." Fitz gently laid the phone on the holder and downed the rest of his scotch. He uttered his good nights to the staff and climbed the stairs to the residence.


	8. Sine and Cosine

The ride to Camp David was especially serene. Snow fell at a steady pace blanketing the landscape with its bounty. Olivia was so taken with the view that she could not focus on reviewing the detailed report on the nominations and appointments. She ignored the chime and buzz of her Blackberry so that she could take full advantage of the view. The snowflakes were huge and seemed to fall in slow motion. Her winter white trench coat was the perfect compliment to the scene. Olivia's phone continued to sound, but she couldn't turn away from the window.

Soon the car rounded the cul-de sac and stopped in front of the main house. Olivia stepped out of the car, threw her head back and caught a couple of snowflakes with her tongue. She held her head upright and noticed that the black sedan that had transported her there was gone. Her bags were still inside. Shrugging her shoulders, Olivia walked up the steps to the front door of the main house. The din of voices laughing and talking caused her brow to furrow with confusion that only increased when the door whipped open just as she raised her fist to knock.

"Liv! We've been waiting for you!," The smile that covered Mellie's face was distorted in its exaggeration as she hugged Olivia tightly and ushered her in the room.

_This was supposed to be a working dinner. Why is Mellie here? Why does it look like a cocktail party? Who are these people? Where are the Senior Advisors? Where is Fitz?_

Olivia ignored the buzzing of the phone in her coat pocket as she surveyed the room.

"Liv, let me take your coat," said Mellie with outstretched arms. With a chaste smile, Olivia untied the belt and reached for the lapels to open it, but the buttons prevented her from doing so. After unbuttoning all five buttons, Olivia discovered that the inner coat was zipped. Finally opening the coat, she passed it to Mellie.

Mellie's sharp intake of breath was followed her acid laced comment, "Dirty little secrets always come out, don't they? Get it boys!"

In an instant every person in the room brandished a camera. These cameras were the huge vintage style ones with the big flash bulbs. Olivia didn't understand what they were photographing until she looked down and beheld her naked body. She was absolutely, positively naked.

"Oh my God!" Olivia raised her hands to shield her eyes from the blinding flashes.

"Great pose, Ms. Pope!," someone in the crowded shouted.

Olivia immediately grabbed her coat from Mellie and flung open the door. She ran into the cold, winter night. She felt like she was running in place and unable to get away from the house.

"Olivia! Olivia! Oliviaaaaaaaa!" Fitz's voice appeared from the direction of the house, but Olivia continued running through the snow, not looking back. Her foot caught on a fallen tree limb and she was thrown prostrate on her stomach. She was taking deep breaths in between sobs when she noticed the buzzing of her Blackberry. She thrashed around to find it and knocked over a glass of water on her nightstand. Olivia opened her eyes and realized she was in her bed. She reached for the switch on the lamp, bathing the room in soft light. All was quiet, except for the buzzing of her Blackberry. She snatched it up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Liv, Where the hell have you been? This is my third time calling." Stephen's voice was a welcome sound after the dream she had just experienced.

"Bad dream. Nightmare actually," Olivia mumbled.

"I am calling at this early hour to let you know that I am flying down to Atlanta on a lead in the Madeline Bancroft case. I'll be back in the office on Monday. Since you are leaving for Camp David this afternoon, Abby, Harrison, and Huck will have to man the office."

As Stephen spoke Olivia knew exactly what she had to do.

Tom loved to people watch when he was on and off duty. It served the needs of his job to be aware of others, but people were so interesting to observe especially when they thought no one else was looking. There was the woman walking her two black labs while talking on her cell phone. One dog spotted a squirrel and nearly grounded her. She was able to pull the dog back, but she almost fell over the other one. Several people crossed the street, but one intrigued him and kept his attention. The African-American woman was wearing a dark blue pea coat and jeans. Her head was topped with a grey fedora and her thick curly hair peeked from underneath. She carried a big black purse. Something about her was very familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint the cause of his familiarity. He only saw her profile that was covered practically by a scarf. He watched her cross the street and disappear around the corner.

Hal interrupted his thoughts, "Time to get Rapunzel."

Tom looked at his watch, seeing 3:54 pm, he repeated, "Time to get Rapunzel." He always wondered why the President chose this as the code name for Ms. Pope. He promised himself he would read the story again when he got some free time.

They stood at Olivia's door waiting for her to appear after three swift knocks. Instead, Stephen stood in the threshold.

"Where's Ms. Pope?" Hal asked.

"You are Tom, and you are Hal, right?," Stephen said pointing. "Something has come up and Ms. Pope cannot come to Camp David. She has sent me in her place."

"Where is she?," Tom asked. The fascinating woman Tom just saw on the street crossed his mind. _Could that have been Olivia, hiding in plain sight? _

"I really don't know. She requested that I cover for her while she worked on a case somewhere. You know how bosses can be."

"I will need to inform the President before we leave in case his orders change. Please excuse me." Tom walked to Olivia's kitchen to make the call.

"Mr. President, Rapunzel has left the tower," Tom said after the President was summoned to get the secure line phone. "Stephen Finn is here and he says he has been directed to come to the planning meetings at Camp David."

Tom walked out of the kitchen and handed the phone to Stephen.

Stephen knew it was the President. "Hello Mr. President, Stephen Finn here."

"Hello, Mr. Finn. Could you tell my two agents where Ms. Pope is currently? She is needed at Camp David this weekend."

"Mr. President, Olivia is working on a case out of town."

"Where out of town and when will she be back?"

"Mr. President, she is out of town and will be back on Monday."

"Well, thanks for nothing, Mr. Finn. Tell Olivia I will see her at Camp David."

Fitz hung up the phone. He called to Mrs. Handley, "Please get me Demarchelier." Fitz smiled. Olivia 1. Fitz 0…for now.

**Dear Readers, **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Haven't we all had those naked in a room of fully clothed people dreams? Why do you think this dream caused Olivia to avoid going to Camp David? Who is Demarchelier and why did Fitz call him? Until next post…**

**~~ ButterflyPages~~**


	9. Tangents

Olivia was anxious. Her plan had worked. She had eluded two Secret Service agents with only a fedora and a change in her hairstyle. In addition to the plan itself, she had found sweet liberty in washing her hair in the shower and letting it air dry. The addition of water and the absence of heat produced a mop of springy coils and curls. Added to her new coif, the pea coat and jeans, assured her that she wouldn't be recognizable to anyone inside the beltway. Her disguise wasn't so far fetched that she would have a problem using her ID for any official purpose, though.

As she looked at her watch that read, 5:45 pm, she reasoned that by now Fitz would have gotten word that she was wasn't coming to Camp David. Pacing in circles, she wondered, _Why hasn't anyone called me? _As if on cue, she felt the buzz of her Blackberry.

Disappointment waved over her as she saw Harrison's name appear on the caller ID.

"Hello, Harrison."

"Liv, I will be texting you the address of the meeting point for our contact in Atlanta. I wanted to make sure you were on the look out for it. I sent it to Stephen as planned, but he said you were going to Atlanta. Why the change?"

Olivia held the phone contemplating his question. "Thanks Harrison. I wanted to make the initial contact with this important source." Olivia realized that she really didn't know the actions she was supposed to take when she reached Atlanta.

"Exactly why I am confused. This source is not really that important to the case except for the diaries and other personal effects she agreed to give us. That is why I was wondering why the change in plans."

"No need to be confused, Harrison. Thanks for the information. I'll see you all at the office on Monday."

"Okay, Olivia. Let me know if you need anything else."

Olivia immediately disconnected that call and dialed Stephen.

"Why haven't you called me? Harrison just phoned to say he was sending me a text with the rendezvous point with our contact. Exactly who is the contact and how did they get the diaries and personal items? I need the details," Olivia said.

"Liv, I gave you all the details and briefed you this morning. Wow, Olivia! What game are you playing with the President? Why aren't you going to Camp David? You put me in a terrible position having to avoid his questions about your whereabouts. I almost shi…"

"What questions? You talked to Fi…the President? Where are you?," Olivia interrupted.

"I am running errands and heading back to the office. Yes, as soon as his two goons arrived at your door at exactly 4:00 pm to find me there instead of you and the change in plans, they wanted to know where you were. When I wouldn't tell them exactly, one phoned the President who then personally asked me where you were. It took every ounce of balls I had for me to _casually _repeat to him what I had just told Thing 1 and Thing 2.

"Tom and Hal are not goons or characters in a Dr. Seuss book. How did he sound? Mad? Normal? What!" Olivia asked anxiously.

"Olivia, how am I supposed to know what normal or abnormal, for that matter, sounds like for the leader of the free world? He sounded quite imperturbable to me. I think you need to ask what he said…and I am not some school girl carrying messages back between my best friend and her crush."

"What did he _say_, Stephen!"

"Well, he simply said for me to tell you that he will see you at Camp David."

It was at that moment she looked up and saw the word, "***Canceled***" continuously scrolling across the bottom of the flight marquee, the three asterisks on either side seeming to wink at her.

"Damn. Shit. Damn," Olivia said woodenly.

"Liv, what it is?" asked Stephen thinking how bad Olivia was at cursing. Her timing was always off or she routinely used the wrong expletive.

"He cancelled my flight," Olivia said knowingly.

"I think, "Fuck" and just one "Fuck" would have been a more appropriate reactionary expletive," said Stephen in his most dignified Scottish accent. "I'll reschedule this flight and the meeting with the source. Stop running, Liv. We have just spent an insane amount of money on tickets and now on fees to reschedule them. Our source might decide not to see us now that we have to reschedule with her. Go to Camp David. Present the report on the list and then come home. It can't be that bad. What are you afraid of? You told me OPA wouldn't be affected and that cool heads would prevail. I don't…"

"Bye Stephen. Thing 1 and Thing 2 are coming my way," Olivia interrupted. "I'll be in touch."

Stephen smiled, "Okay, bye."

When Tom and Hal reached her, Tom said, "Ready, Ms. Pope?"

"Yes," was all Olivia could say.

Flying over Camp David, Fitz thought about his children and Olivia. He had just had an argument with Mellie about all three of them. She had been insisting on coming to Camp David this weekend even though he stressed that it was for the sole purpose of business.

"Fitz, honey, I know I can be of help to you at this meeting. I know a great deal about these people on your list, much more than Olivia and her mom and pop shop could ever find out."

"Mom and pop shop? What do you mean by that?", Fitz inquired, brow furrowed.

"She left a prime position at the White House to launch a start up? It can't be anything but a mom and pop operation. What boggles my mind is this consulting arrangement you have going with her. What _is_ that? Why not hire her back full time so you can have _full access_."

Fitz's eyebrows lifted in mild shock. _So, Olivia was right. She does know. _

"You need to stay here. Your role does not include advising me on how to staff this Administration. I think it is time we brought Karen and Jerry here to live at the White House. Why don't you work on withdrawing them from Phillips Exeter Academy and enrolling them at The Sidwell Friends School. That is how you can be of service to me." Fitz was careful to keep his tone even. He didn't want to get in a long drawn out argument because he needed to be boarding Air Force One in under an hour.

"We agreed that it would be best for them in New Hampshire and out of the spotlight. They have adjusted well, Fitz." The mention of the kids distracted Mellie from her original plan. She was completely thrown by this request; although, she was not going to honor it.

"They don't sound happy there. When I spoke with them last, Karen, asked to come home. I want you to make it happen, Mellie. Haven't we tortured them enough with the campaigning, the upheaval, our marriage…?"

"Fitz, this discussion is over. Have fun at your meeting. Once you've had a couple of rounds with her, I'm sure Karen and Jerry will be off your radar. I'll speak with them tonight, but Karen and Jerry are staying at Exeter." At that, Mellie turned on her heels and left the room.

This was the official ending to their "honeymoon" period after the election. Mellie had always been an enigma to him. She was like a cipher. It seemed that nothing was there except for a desire for power. She would be whatever she had to, to achieve what she wanted. Her act had America thinking she was the loving and devoted wife, committed to her family and country. He had tried to give their marriage a real chance during his term as governor, but her cold and calculating ways pushed them farther apart. Everything thing she did, what she wore, what she ate, when they had children, when she touched him, when they had sex was calculated to reach the goal of getting to the White House. So being her husband became another responsibility he had as governor. They avoided each other then and passed like ships in the night. They thought they were fooling everyone, but Olivia had shown them that the cause of their defeats early on was their distance. She really fixed that.

He resolved to forget about the arguments now. He would take care of brining his children home.

The attendant brought him the phone. "Mr. President, Mrs. Handley says that you have a call."

"Yes, thank you Beth."

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. President. Rapunzel is back in the tower."

"Thank you, Demarchelier."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. President. The Hollis Doyle sift is now complete. I will send over the report when you return on Monday."

"Thank you." Fitz disconnected the line. Beth retrieved the phone and announced their departure on the PA.

"Please prepare for landing. Stow your tray tables. Fasten your seatbelts and pull you seat backs up. We will be landing at Camp David in 15 minutes.

Fitz and everyone on board followed those directions.

Olivia had an eerie sense of déjà vu on her way to Camp David for what seemed like the second time. This, however, wasn't a dream. The day was clear, no snow, and she was fully dressed. She did check herself as she set in the window seat of the 9 passenger jet Tom and Hal escorted her to board at the Reagan National. Here she was now sitting in a middle seat. Tom and Hal set toward the front.

She had requested to return to her apartment for a change of clothes and an overnight bag. She also needed her report. They would not comply since the jet was waiting. She was irritated. She was frustrated. She really hated to admit it, but she was completely turned on by this going in circles with Fitz. She did give herself an internal lashing for feeling that way. She new she needed to get everything under control. Aside from presenting the report to his staff dressed in jeans, it was going to be uncomfortable being in the same room with him. He was acting so recklessly. She had no idea what he would do next. There would be at least 15 other people a Camp David, including Cyrus, so she needed to stay in their sights and away from Fitz alone.

To pass the time, Olivia decided to read the details on the Madeline Bancroft case. She pulled out the brown envelope.

**Madeline Anne Bancroft disappeared** on March 11, 2004, after a one-car accident on Georgia Mountain State Parkway (Hwy 515). Bancroft, a nursing student at Emory University left campus on the afternoon of her disappearance after telling her professors and her work supervisor by e-mail that she was taking a week off because of a family emergency. Official investigators suggested that she may have wanted to disappear and initially considered her disappearance to be a standard missing persons' case, but her family and friends believe that she was abducted and her father has been critical of state investigators. As of January 2012, eight years after her disappearance, there is no suspect and her whereabouts remain unknown.

Tom and Hal escorted Olivia to her cabin at 8:30 pm. When she reached the door, Tom gave her the key after opening the lock and letting her in.

"Ms. Pope, the dinner meeting has been cancelled for tonight due to an unforeseen delay:You. Dinner is on your own for tonight. The meeting will convene tomorrow at 10:00 am in the Main Lodge." Tom and Hal turned to leave.

"Thank you. You both really deserve a raise. I guess this would come under other duties as described in your job descriptions?" Olivia smiled.

"We serve at the pleasure of the President, ma'am. Goodnight," said Tom

Olivia could have sworn she heard Hal say as she closed the door, "…more like for his pleasure."

Olivia walked in sat down her bag and collapsed on the sofa. Realizing he could actually be in the cabin somewhere. She popped back up and began searching the rooms.

"Hello, anyone here?" When she received no response she went to the bathroom and sat down on the vanity stool that faced the large mirror behind the garden tub. She removed her hat and bent over until her elbows touched her knees. Her fingers immediately touched her temples and massaged. She had been going non-stop all day, both body and mind. She just needed a minute to catch her breath.

A short time passed and she froze. She didn't hear a sound, but she could feel him behind her. When she lifted her head, there he stood in the doorway taking her breath away.

"Good evening, Olivia."

**Dear Readers,**

**What do you think will happen next because I am not sure? Just kidding… To find out, please follow, favorite, and comment on my story. I will post the next chapter before Monday. It will be epic steaminess and a then heartwarming gesture to Olivia from Fitz. After reading the next chapter (10), you won't be able to look in a mirror again without blushing and clutching your pearls or clutching anything else in the near vicinity.**

**Until next post…**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	10. Spun Out

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for reading my story and submitting your reviews, favs, and follows. It is a great testament to the genius of Shonda Rhimes that her characters have taken on a life of their own in the imaginations of her fans. We, the fans, really care about these characters so I try to take the utmost care in researching aspects of my story. One reader kindly suggested that the President wouldn't take Air Force One to Camp David, but would be driven there due to its close proximity to DC. I visited a couple of sites before putting that in the story and found that the President **_does_** fly to Camp David. The reader was correct that it is customary to take Marine One (the presidential helicopter) instead of AF1. As to the jet Olivia was transported in, there is said to be about 19 aircraft in the presidential fleet. One would balk at a President using taxpayer money to transport his mistress! Shame on Fitz, but I guess he could say that the transportation was for a staffer. Still, its use was extravagant. Also, some other readers are concerned that Fitz is becoming too much like a stalker. He does have a tight hold on Olivia, far different from the Fitz in the show who let her resign without a word and didn't contact her until the Amanda Tanner incident…on second thought, he looks like he did have surveillance on Olivia the entire time they were apart. He is acting with impunity, though, doing whatever he pleases. In my story, will Fitz ever let Olivia go? Will she gain the strength and means to make him? Can their love be morally right since Fitz is married and holding the highest office in the land? Are any readers starting to dislike Fitz? Olivia? Olitz? Please continue to send me your thoughts about anything. I named this chapter, "Spun Out" in homage to the song, "Going in Circles." I am not sure what day I will update again, but I look forward to your encouragement!**

**Reader Advisory: This content is for mature audiences only.**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**

**Chapter 10**

_Spun Out_

Olivia couldn't respond to Fitz's greeting just yet. All she could do was drink in his reflection as he stood propped up against the entry way to the bathroom. They gazed at each other's reflection in the mirror and the seconds became minutes.

"Hi." Olivia finally broke the silence.

Fitz untied his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He laid the garments across the matching vanity stool and began to remove his cuff links. Olivia surveyed the cuff links after he placed one and then another on the large, marble vanity sink. They were sterling silver with, "FTG III" etched on the face in elegant script. She smiled and then looked at him in the mirror. She had given the cuff links to him as a gift after he won the Republican Primary. She still couldn't bring herself to actually look at him without the mirror as the conduit. He smiled back.

She swallowed and realized how dry her throat had become. His shirt was almost undone when she said, "Fitz, could you get me a glass of water?"

He smiled. "You're not going to disappear on me again are you?"

Olivia didn't respond, still looking at him in the mirror. He turned around, but not before discarding his shirt, undershirt, and loafers. He returned with a glass tumbler of water. Kneeling down in front of her, he offered the water. This was the first time she looked at him without the mirror as a filter. She took a deep breath and partook of the water closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to navigate swallowing and staring at him…without choking on the water. It was very refreshing, and she was very thirsty, so she tilted the glass a little too far forward, towards her mouth, causing it to overflow on either side of the glass and down either side of her chin. Fitz took the glass and finished the rest, his eyes remaining open and glued to hers as he drank. Leaning forward he licked either side of her mouth following the spilled water's path.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Olivia pushed his chest back with her palm.

He pulled back, placing his hand over hers on his chest giving her a contemplative look.

"You said and I quote, 'You can choose when and in what positions we make love.' I don't remember you asking me if I wanted to make love now, Fitz. Yet you are undressing."

"Okay, Livy. Do you want to make love now?"

She pulled her cable knit sweater over her head and discarded it on the floor. "Yes, I do want to make love now, and," she said holding up her other hand to stop him again, "I get to choose the positions and tell you what to do."

Fitz stood up, leaned against the vanity, and crossed his arms. "Why, Ms. Pope, you do get to choose the positions, but not to tell me what to do. I never said the latter, though, it does sound like something to try another day." He reached for her hand and placed it on his crotch. "Feel me, Livy. Tonight I don't think I would make it if I had to let you do what I see in your eyes. You want to torture me don't you?"

Olivia massaged him through his trousers. "You have been torturing me these last couple of days with what I can only characterize as…paternalistic, obsessive type behavior. You don't control me Fitz."

A little moan escaped his lips, and he grabbed her arm away from his manhood and pulled her off the vanity stool and against his chest. He grabbed both sides of her face. "You control me."

His lips descended towards hers and he kissed her deeply, taking his time. His tongue dipped into her mouth forecasting what was to come. Olivia's tongue did battle with his meeting each stroke. Olivia pulled back and said, "Take off your clothes."

Fitz removed his trousers and boxer briefs. Olivia looked down at his turgid manhood, and a little sigh escaped her lips. She caressed him with both hands. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands tangled in her hair and they attempted to consume each other. Fitz whipped around and took Olivia's seat on the vanity stool. As she stood before him, he removed her jeans. His eyes traced over her body, clothed only in her bra and panties. He pulled her forward and inhaled deeply.

"I've missed your scent." He slipped both hands under the seat of her panties and kneaded her her derriere. Olivia stood with her eyes closed leaning into him enjoying each touch. He reached around using two fingers and the pad of his thumb to massage her inner and outer folds and the swollen nub of flesh at her center. Warm liquid greeted him and he dipped deeper into her while using the other hand to slide her panties down.

"Fitz." Her legs bucked. He caught her and set her down on the vanity stool between his legs so that she faced the mirror while his fingers continued to stroke her. Olivia's head was thrown back as intense sensations flooded her body.

"Olivia, look at me...at us." He nudged her head forward until she could see him…see them in the mirror. She looked at the woman in front of her, eyelids heavy with passion and half closed. Her hair was a wild tangle of curls around her head. She watched him. He unhooked her bra and grasped both breasts while planting light kisses on her shoulders and the rise of her neck. His tongue dipped into her ear and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Keep your eyes on us," he said.

He placed a hand on each of her knees slowly sliding up her inner thighs while at the same time scooting his hips forward so that her legs were opened wide. He took his time exploring her body. She felt like she was watching this happen from outside herself, but she felt every sensation. The combination heightened her passion.

"You are so beautiful, Livy." He slid one hand between her legs and continued the sweet torture. Olivia's moans increased as he slid two fingers inside her while continuing to move his hips forward. It took all her strength to keep her eyes open and on his, but she did. As his rhythm increased her moans increased. Fitz felt her tighten around his fingers and then slacken in release.

"How, Livy?"

"Wha..What?"

"How do you want it?"

"Here."

He grabbed her by the waist, turned her around, entering her swiftly. He stroked upward while she held on attempting to meet his strokes.

"Take me on the vanity."

He stood up, still connected to her and propped her up on the marble vanity. Their bodies moved in concert, the cries of passion mingling with each other's until there was only silence.

Olivia awoke with a start not knowing where she was. Fitz's arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her back to his chest. He snored lightly in her hear. She smiled and nudged him lightly, but the snoring didn't stop.

The bedside clock read 11:45 pm. Olivia wanted to snuggle deeper into his arms and pretend Fitz was hers and she was his. No such luxury existed because she knew that they would both need to separate in a couple of hours so they could prepare for tomorrow's meeting. She untangled herself from his arms and propped on one elbow staring down at him, deeply conflicted and a little afraid of everything. There were still so many unanswered questions. How did he know about Defiance? Would he ever let her go? Where would she be now if she would have gone into her own hotel room instead of making love that first time? When would she stop being that woman who slept with a married man?

"Livy. Your thinking is interrupting my sleep." Fitz pulled her back down to him.

"Fitz, we need to talk. It's only quarter of 12 so we have time before you have to leave for your daily briefing in the morning."

He took a deep breath and propped up against the headboard, pulling her to his chest.

"Okay. You were right. Mellie does know about us. She just wants to help me make policy decisions and doesn't want you to usurp her desired role. I told her that I wanted to bring Karen and Jerry back to live at the White House."

"What did she say?" This wasn't the discussion Olivia had in mind, but she was intrigued by the direction it was going.

"She's against it. I agreed to let them go to boarding school because I thought they could get some respite from being around parents who didn't really love each other. That was a mistake. Karen hates Exeter and Jerry seems so indifferent. I need them back here."

"Fitz, I think that would be a wonderful thing. It was not really my place at the time to say, but I didn't think it was a good idea to send them away, personally and from a public image perspective. How are you going to convince Mellie to let them come back?"

"No convincing is necessary. I am going to make it happen when I return to the White House."

_There he goes again, _Olivia thought.

"It wouldn't be a good idea until you have her on board. The press will be all over this. They'll want to know why. Mellie will be the main one answering these questions so she has to want this or it could be a disaster. It has to look like her idea. Tell her that it will increase her approval ratings and that Karen and Jerry can help her advance her platform, but Fitz… this is not what I wanted to talk about."

"Also, I've bought two Rhodesian Ridgeback puppies," he said, ignoring her last comment.

"What? Wow. Two puppies. Why two? It isn't good to have two puppies. You can't effectively train two puppies together. The First Dog or dogs will have to be well behaved. They will have approval ratings too."

"They are already house broken, although one will need more training around the White House."

"What about the other one?"

"Well, the other one is yours." He kissed her on the lips.

"You bought me a dog! I can't have a dog. A dog needs time to be walked, played with, fed, and taken to the vet…" Olivia pulled away sitting up to face him.

His eyes dropped to her breasts and desire filled his eyes.

"Fitz, we have to talk. Stop it!" He flipped her on her back and spread kisses down her chest. He reached her nipples and sucked deeply on each one. He continued lower and her protests changed to moans of pleasure.

Olivia awoke to the buzzing of her cell phone's alarm. It read 4:50 am.

Fitz was already up and dressed. He stood in the door carrying a cup of coffee and a bagel. He sat on the bed beside her. Offering coffee, he said, "Drink."

She took two sips and sat the coffee on the bedside table by her cell phone.

"Thank you." Olivia took a deep breath and attempted to reason with him.

"Fitz you are really scaring me right now. You don't seem to be in your right mind. You continue to ignore my attempts to talk. We need to talk about Defiance and us….and this dog, which is…the gesture is sweet, but…We can't go on like this…I have a business to run…You have to run the country…If we keep on like this…"

Fitz gave her a peck on the lips. "Livy… we will talk, I promise. I'll see you at the meeting at 10:00 a.m."

Then he was gone.

Olivia fell back on the pillows, eyes filling with tears. She knew she needed to get away from Fitz. It was the best for all concerned, but she didn't know how. For the first time she realized that she was in too deep.

She walked to the closet looking for a robe. Time was ticking and she needed to get ready for today. She was grateful for the grey suit she found there complete with shoes and underclothes. She touched her hair sighing at the detangling job that lay ahead.

**Dear Readers, **

**My heart goes out to Olivia right now. She is in such turmoil. What is going in with Fitz? Will he face reality? What will happen when the kids move back to the White House or will Mellie foil his plan? Is anyone interested in what happened to Madeline Bancroft?**


	11. Complicated Melody

**Chapter 11**

**"Complicated Melody"**

Hollis Doyle. He registered on their radar today.

Cyrus was beginning to loathe him immensely for the presumptuous way he acted, as if this administration was on his key ring. Hollis had to wait for his investment to pay off like everyone else. Cyrus new that Hollis was a ticking time bomb so he had ensured that Hollis was on the list to be considered for a plumb appointment position. Perhaps that would keep him happy…for a while at least.

Olivia couldn't escape the guilt she felt about the 7 people killed in the explosion that Hollis had ordered. Lindsey Dwyer was being questioned in the murders and would probably be arrested soon since all the evidence pointed to her as the enraged girlfriend. She still didn't know if Fitz had information about the explosion or if he had pieced together the connection between Defiance and Cytron.

Eager to learn more about Hollis, Fitz phoned Demarchelier after leaving Olivia's cabin. He asked him to send the file to Camp David immediately instead of waiting until Fitz returned to the White House on Monday. Fitz was confident that its contents, added to Demarchelier's other discoveries, would set in motion the chain of events that would make Hollis inconsequential. This was one time that he couldn't talk to Cyrus or Olivia about his plans because they were too close to Hollis. More importantly, Fitz wanted to get a handle on his life and his presidency, and if he were to do that, it would require that he have some self-determination. No longer would he let others make decisions about his life, even the love of his life.

Olivia was just outside the conference room in the main lodge when her Blackberry buzzed. It was Abby.

"Hi, Abby."

"Liv, are you getting a dog?

"What? Why?" asked Olivia, confused.

"There is a UPS man here trying to deliver a puppy starter kit, a crate, and some other stuff of the dog variety. That's what the box says. Do you know an F. T. G? I told him that we had just moved in so it was likely he had the wrong address. He insisted on me calling you to confirm. I'll tell him it is a mistake."

Olivia thought about her conversation with Fitz last night. "Abby…umm…yes, I umm…I am going to be dog sitting for a friend from college and she probably mistakenly sent that to the office instead of my condo," said Liv in hasty explanation. "You can sign for it."

"This is exciting, Liv. But why would your friend leave a puppy and send you a starter kit. Doesn't she have all the doggie stuff?," Abby inquired.

"Abby, how is everything else at the office?"

"It is fine. We are all working on the Bancroft case now. When will you be back?

"I'll be back home on Sunday and in the office on Monday. Abby, I am about to set up for the presentation."

"Okay, I'll sign for the packages. Can't wait to see the pup! Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Abby."

Olivia took a deep breath and entered the conference room. She had about an hour to set up. Stephen had sent her the Keynote presentation file. She opened it up on the laptop and projected it on the screen. Flipping through each slide, she made sure everything was in order.

"Liv, Good morning! Where were you last night? I thought you'd come and have a glass of wine with me when you got in," said Cyrus entering the room with coffee and a muffin.

"Cyrus, hello, how are you? I was drained last night. My flight was delayed and I needed some sleep to be ready for this morning," said Olivia.

"Listen, Liv, I need you to back me on rejecting Hollis Doyle on an appointment of any kind. He is such a toxic presence. It's one thing to support his pipeline, but we can't have him too close. This should be easy because Fitz doesn't know enough about him to have much of an opinion. Can you back me, Liv?"

Olivia stood across from Cyrus arms crossed. "He is a deeply disturbed man to blow up 7 people, 7 Americans, Cy, with families and lives. What would stop him from trying to hurt one of us? Yes. I'll back you. Now…," Olivia said moving in closer to Cyrus, "do you think Fitz knows about any of this…Defiance?"

"He. Knows. Nothing," Cyrus spoke under his breath punctuating each word, "Fitz loves to tell the story about how Defiance was his piece de resistance of victory. I am constantly trying to redirect him away from that story. He has other things to focus on to say the least, but he and Mellie are doing better. When I stopped by his room this morning, he told me he and Mellie would be bringing Karen and Gerry back to live at the White House. Just think of all the goodwill that will bring us in the polls."

Olivia plastered on a fake smile as she began to wonder what Cyrus meant by, "doing better."

At that moment the door parted on both sides of the conference room opening to the tide of staffers and advisors. Some were on their Blackberries, and the others were engaged in conversations with other staffers in the room. Olivia made her way to the screen ready to begin when the President arrived. Cyrus had gone, but reappeared behind the President when he walked in.

"Good Morning everyone. Olivia."

Everyone answered Fitz including Olivia, "Good Morning, Mr. President."

Olivia took the floor and began with her reporting, "Our first possible appointment is…and I am listing these lowest priority first…Hollis Doyle. We were thinking he might fit in as an advisor to the Secretary of Energy. However, there is chatter that Democrats are complaining about his inordinate influence on this administration especially since he founded and partially funded one of our major Super PACs. My best recommendation is to discard him now."

Everyone seemed to nod heads in agreement. Olivia eyed Cyrus quickly and moved on. "Next we have Leland Garrett…"

"No, I want to discuss a Hollis Doyle appointment as a Senior Advisor to the Secretary of Energy," Fitz interrupted. "He'd make a good asset to that department. He has means and connections. I want him in that position."

"Mr. President, I respectfully disagree," Cyrus retorted, eyeing Olivia. He is somewhat unwieldy in his demands for that pipeline."

"Cy, he is no more unwieldy than anyone else in Washington. I plead executive privilege on this one. Let's move on."

Olivia avoided looking at Fitz. Cyrus was completely nonplussed not understanding why Fitz was arguing for someone he only spoke to at fundraisers and dinners. Olivia shook her head in an effort to shut Cyrus down for now. Something was brewing and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Olivia continued with her presentation stopping for a break at and then continuing until 4:00 pm. That she had finished reporting on all 30 candidates was admirable and it meant she possibly wouldn't have to stay another night.

As she was preparing to retire to her cabin, Cyrus whispered, "We have to talk about this, but not here. Let's do lunch next week. I'll buy you scampi."

"Okay. It's a date." Olivia exited the door farthest from Fitz who was holding court with several people. His voice stopped her cold.

"Olivia, could you meet me in my office for a brief meeting?"

Olivia rolled her eyes in a private moment facing the door, but responded, "Certainly, Mr. President."

She decided to proceed there immediately while the place was fully occupied and bustling with activity. She sat at round, wooden table her back to the door.

Fifteen minutes later when he entered the room and locked the door, red hot rage billowed up from her core.

"Livy, you set a personal record for presentations today. First place to the beautiful and talented Olivia Pope for the longest presentation given in the fastest time, while being insanely thorough and brilliant. I'd think you were trying to rush so you wouldn't have to stay another night." Fitz hugged her from behind as she set in the chair, kissing her on the neck. Olivia didn't respond to his touch, but pushed away and began her pacing in circles.

Fitz slowly closed his eyes and took Olivia's seat. Sighing deeply he said, "Impossible relationship."

Olivia stopped, "Damn right, but we don't have a relationship. But what was that with Hollis Doyle today? Why would you want him anywhere close to your cabinet after what he did to those…He is toxic Fitz."

"Hollis will serve where I need him to serve. Do you remember anything about last night? How can you love me like that and push me away so easily?"

"Fitz, it is obvious that you just want sex from me." The locking of the door triggered something in her. It signified his power over her…to have her whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. "That is all this is…all this ever was. The sneaking around…Having sex in those high risk places where we could easily be caught…the games we played…makes this fun for you. You've never once asked me if I am on the pill because you sure as hell have never used a condom."

"Liv, are you?"

"No, Fitz! I use contraception, but it is not 100% Don't worry because it will never be a possibility. I am never having sex with you again! You can unlock the door! " Olivia watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions played over his face, but she blocked them, fueled by her newfound strength to take back the part of herself she had totally surrendered to him.

He just stood there and looked at her. His last expression, shock, finally turned to stone.

"So you think that I locked the door so we could make love here and now. I wanted to have the talk about Defiance, us, everything, and I thought it would be prudent to lock the damn door. Olivia, I don't know how many ways I can show you the depth of my love. I didn't set out to fall in love with you, but it was as natural as breathing. My first thought is of you, when I wake up in the morning and go to be at night. I have asked myself why many times, why?... why the hell do I love you so damn much! There are the obvious reasons…your beauty, brilliant mind, the energy you bring into a room. You have good reasons for wanting to stop this, but I never thought you had such a low opinion of me. This is an impossible situation, but I can't walk away. I will let you do what you do best. Run. I am letting you go. I keep trying to hold on tight, but…Goodbye, Olivia.

Olivia couldn't breath. She finally found herself standing in the moment she thought she had been wanting. She couldn't form words. She collected her bag and left.

When the door closed behind her, he relieved his desk of all of its contents in one arm swoop. All he could do was collapse in his chair and let the familiar dread and emptiness fill his stomach.

**Dear Readers,**

**OMG! Okay, I didn't see that coming, honestly. Olivia foiled my attempts at a happy ending to this chapter! I didn't know the sound of a locking door would set her off in this way. For some women, it would have been a major turn on. Oh well. Do you think Fitz has given up on their relationship forever? Will he finally let her go? What will Olivia do? What is Fitz planning by appointing Hollis Doyle to a senior position when he knows about his role in the voting scandal and probably much more thanks to Demarchelier. **

**In chapter 12, you can expect Olivia to seek council from a trusted family member. Mellie will have a not so pleasant reaction to Fitz's heavy handedness in brining the children back to the White House. Can two puppies save the day and bring these lovers back together? Please send me your thoughts, favs, comments, etc!**

**~~ButterflyPages~~ **


	12. Revelations

**Chapter 12**

"**Revelations" **

He was having a good day. Good days were in short supply since Olivia left him. The break had been clean and absolute like the perfect fracture. It hurt like hell, but sometimes hell was necessary to gain clarity. He had clarity now and it dwelled with him like a sidekick, second only to his four-legged companion, the First Dog, Cleopatra. Everyone called her Cleo and most people knew nothing of her real name.

Conventional wisdom was that if the President wanted a friend, he should get a dog. These days his friends were in shorter supply than his good days. As it turned out, people didn't like his "cut through the bull" approach. This new leadership model failed to endear him to anyone in his presence, not Cyrus, Mellie, his administration, his staff...anyone. He had even pissed off Demarchelier last week. That was quickly smoothed over because Demarchelier was indispensible.

He had a nickname at the White House. He knew what they called him: "Micromanager in Chief." He didn't care because he was no longer going to be a figurehead managed and controlled by handlers and advisors or his wife. He wanted and demanded that nothing happened in the White House without his knowledge. He read every report, briefing, and policy paper he could get his hands on. Those briefing meetings turned into interrogations since he had already done most of the research. Nothing was off limits. He occasionally sat in on meetings with the grounds and kitchen staff to ensure they were being efficient and sustainable in their operations.

He ran every morning and swam laps every night with Cleo at his side. This was how he managed to get through his melancholy over Olivia. His clarity and his Cleo. The first two weeks were hell. In a low moment of weakness one night he had masturbated while looking at her picture then cried himself to sleep. He was okay now. He was a lean, mean, and totally informed machine.

That is why he was totally shocked at what the principal, Dr. Victoria Lee, was telling him about Karen while he sat in her office at Exeter. Karen and Gerry were moving out of their dormitory in preparation for the transition to the White House. His day went from good to bad.

"Mr. President we are sorry you are withdrawing Gerry and Karen from Exeter. It has been an honor for us to have them here. We hope it is not due to any perception of negligence on our part. As your wife requested, we have called her whenever there was an incident with Karen and we have submitted monthly reports of her academics and behavior. There have been absolutely no leaks to the media about her behavior. All of our students, faculty, and staff have exercised the utmost discretion. She sees the counselor weekly and we have provided daily tutoring." Dr. Lee spoke from behind her desk with her fingers entwined.

Fitz could not believe what he was hearing. He knew nothing of any incidents with Karen and wondered if Gerry had problems too. Mellie's reports to him had only been glowing. Of course, Karen or Gerry wouldn't mention anything when they spoke with him on the phone. This was yet another area of his life where people were colluding to present him with a reality that was different from the truth. He couldn't question Dr. Lee further because she would know that he was clueless about his children's lives.

"Dr. Lee our decision to withdraw them has nothing to do with your fine institution or any wrongdoing on your part. We have decided that in light of Karen's…incidents, it is advisable to bring them home. I'll make that clear to anyone who asks so as not to have any adverse affect on the school. Please give all their records to my staffer. Thanks for your assistance. " Fitz rose from his chair to shake Dr. Lee's hand.

"Thank you Mr. President. Do you think I could get your autograph before you leave?"

"Certainly, Dr. Lee, show me where to sign."

Mellie continued to amaze him. She'd lied to him repeatedly. This was obviously part of the reason for her resistance to the children coming home. She knew he would find out about her lies. Now she was at home seething because he sprung the news of their arrival on her this morning. He hadn't mentioned anything else to her about withdrawing Karen and Gerry since their argument about it just before he went to Camp David. This morning he had lingered in the residence. Cleo was there to waiting for him to leave so she could follow along. He tags clinked as she padded behind him.

"I am going to withdraw the kids today. Have the kitchen staff prepare a welcome home cake and ice cream. Chocolate cake for Gerry and birthday cake ice cream for Karen." Fitz stood in the bathroom doorway behind Mellie as she sat on the vanity stool. He looked at her reflection in the mirror feeling a vague since of déjà vu. His mind flashed to Camp David, Olivia, and the cabin bathroom. He pushed the image out of his mind and turned around.

"We should be home by 4pm," Fitz said shrugging on his suit jacket.

"What did you say!? Karen and Gerry? Here? Today? For good!? I thought we discussed this and agreed it would be best for them to stay at Exeter." Mellie was up and standing directly in front of him with rage in her eyes.

"We agreed to no such thing. You expressed your view and that was it. All the arrangements have been made. I don't understand why you are so against this. They are our kids. Everyone thinks I am the one who pushed for them to be at Exeter. I look like the distant parent and I have been, but no more. They need us, Mellie."

"The American people need us. What did Olivia do to you? You have become so overbearing this last month. You are too involved in everything around here. You are becoming a tyrant. I wish Olivia would come back because you need to get laid. You brought in that damn dog and now this! There is not enough room in this marriage for me and your balls!"

"Mellie, that is what I think about you. You will no longer make all the decisions in this marriage. They are coming home today. Put on your best mother's smile and welcome them with open arms. And don't mention Olivia to me again. She is no longer my mistress. I am all yours. You win." Fitz gave Mellie a peck on the cheek and exited the room. Cleo darting out before him.

After signing his name over ten times for the principal, he was escorted to the lobby of the school's administration building to collect Karen and Gerry and take them home.

Olivia pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck to stave off the brisk breeze that chilled her. She pulled his leash a little to steer him away from the scent he'd picked up by the big oak tree on the tree lined path. It was still dark at 6:00 am and she could hear her mother's voice in her head, _Don't you go walking alone in that park behind your house whether it is day or night._ Her mom was a fan of detective shows and especially those with women who went missing, so she thought everyone was one walk away from being snatched by a serial killer. She ignored her mom's counsel this time because she had no choice. Little Olitz needed his morning walk earlier than usual because of the change in her schedule today. Olivia had taken the day off from OPA to visit her Aunt Diane. She lived about an hour and a half outside of DC, and it was impossible to visit her without staying the entire day. A day trip to Aunt Diane's meant a day's stay for Olitz at Capital Paws, the area doggie day care and boarding house. She hated leaving him, but this was his favorite place to visit, aside from the OPA office, where everyone spoiled him.

Olitz had been a part of her life for only two months, but she couldn't imagine life without her four-legged friend. Two days after her break up with Fitz at Camp David, a delivery person showed up at her door. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying all day when she swung open the door.

"Ma'am, I am sorry to bother you. The sender of this delivery called to cancel at the last minute, but I was already in route. Just sign here and we can return the dog to the sender." The delivery woman handed her the electronic clipboard.

Olivia saw the puppy and her heart opened wide. She grabbed the carrier and the accompanying box. "No. There must be some mistake, this is my dog. You can tell the sender that you didn't get the message until after it had already been delivered."

"Okay, ma'am. Everything has already been paid for so it is no skin off my back."

"Thanks." Olivia closed the door. She pulled the puppy out of the carrier and looked him over. His coat was a light wheaten and his nose was brown and black. She lifted his big floppy ears and eyed his big paws. He had that out of proportion look of a growing puppy. Olivia hugged him and fell in love at first sight. Without hesitation, she incorporated the puppy into her life. Perhaps it was a way to fill the Fitz hole that was there. After the first week, Abby stayed on her about giving him a name. Olivia had secretly named him, "Olitz" which was a mashup of "Olivia" and "Fitz". One day Abby heard her using that name.

"Liv, I love it! Olitz, how cute is that?" Abby said as she rubbed noses with him.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. She had very little contact with the White House. When Cyrus called she avoided his calls or limited them with the excuse that she was too busy with OPA business. They never had their lunch to discuss Hollis Doyle's appointment to the Department of Energy team.

All she knew of Fitz and the White House came from the news.

There was the press conference to introduce the First Dog, Cleo, a female Rhodesian Ridgeback. She looked just like Olitz since they were from the same litter she supposed, but she was leaner and taller than Olitz. Olivia predicted that interest in this breed would grow among the American public. The White House announced that there would be two dogs, but later released a hasty statement about a change in plans. The statement said something about the difficulty of training two puppies at once. Evidently Fitz thought she wasn't going to accept the dog and decided to make contingency plans to keep it. She wondered what he thought about her keeping him. Countless times she had picked up the phone to dial his number, but she could never execute dialing the numbers. How many times had she rejected him? Now she was the one afraid of rejection.

The big story was the return of Karen and Gerry. Everything was going well until after the first week when pictures of Karen partying with a brown colored liquid in a plastic cup surfaced on Twitter and Facebook. Had Karen been the 14 year old of someone who was not the President, there wouldn't have been a story. The press pounced and groups decried her behavior and the poor example she was setting for American teens. Another time, she told a cameraman to, "Shut the fuck up" when he asked if she had been to any good parties lately. He was apprehended by the Secret Service, but not before everyone in near vicinity had gotten pictures and audio. Within an hour, it played on a loop on all the major networks. Olivia wanted to help, but she didn't know how considering the circumstances.

Emotionally she was still a mess. She wasn't crying every night now after 74 days of absence, but she still carried the pain like an anvil around her neck. OPA was suffering too. They had small cases, but they still hadn't cracked the Madeline Bancroft case. She took the blame for that since her heart wasn't in the firm anymore.

Her visit to Aunt Diane was an attempt at therapy. It was her way of finding a way back from the hurt, pain,…all the words she left unsaid between she and Fitz. She could tell Aunt Diane her secrets, her mistakes without fear of judgment or that her secrets would be revealed. Olivia felt that her mom would rehearse all her wrongs and would eventually tell her closest sister. Aunt Diane was her dad's youngest sister. She and Olivia had always been close, a bond forged over visits during Spring breaks and Summer vacations. She had never married or had any children. As a lifelong academic, she had taught at many prestigious universities and traveled the world giving lectures. She fought for social justice issues like poverty and equal rights. After retiring from Georgetown University's Public Policy Institute as Professor Emeritus, she always joked that she was just getting started at the ripe young age of 68 years.

Olivia prepared herself and Olitz for a day apart. At 7:30 am, she escorted him inside of Capital Paws. His floppy ears perked up and his tail wagged a little faster as soon as they entered the lobby. He visited twice a week every week to give the office some dog free hours and to give Olitz some socialization time with other dogs.

"Hi Olitz! Great to see you bright and early this morning!," the greeter said as Olivia checked him in. "Will this be overnight or day play?"

"He will be staying for day play and extended stay. I should be back at 7:00 pm." Olivia gave him a hug and pat on the stomach just as the door opened. Olitz zipped through her hands and ran towards the door.

"Olitz, get back here!"

He ran towards a woman and her dog. Olitz and the dog started playing and nipping at one another like they were old friends. The dog was a female with a wheaten coat that had a reddish tint. She was bigger and leaner. On her back was the distinctive ridge.

"I am so sorry about that. He loves this place and apparently has met your dog before. She is a Ridgeback also?" Olivia grabbed Olitz in her arms, but he tried to climb down. The girl dog seemed familiar. She knew that Rhodesian Ridgebacks had increased in popularity but she didn't imagine seeing one at Capital Paws.

"Yes, she is a Ridgeback too." The woman smiled but didn't engage her further.

Olivia finished the check in procedures, gave her final hugs to Olitz, and started on her journey to Aunt Diane's home.

Olivia was stuffed. She was on her second piece of Chipotle Apple Spice cake as she lay spread out across her Aunt's massive poster bed, listening to her tell stories about her dad. Her time with Aunt Diane had been a treat. They'd had breakfast at Mimi's Café before strolling downtown alternating between clothing boutiques and vintage bookstores. Aunt Diane loved to shop, her love for fashion matched only by her love of the written word. They were able to catch the noon matinee production of "Porgy and Bess" starring Norm Lewis and Audra Mcdonald at the American Repertory Theatre. They finished off their day on the town with a late lunch at Sandrine's Bistro. Any visit to Aunt Diane's was always packed full of activity which left Olivia exhausted but extremely content. At 68 years old, Aunt Diane looked 20 years younger. Her deep mahogany skin held few wrinkles. She wore her locks in twists that she sometimes pressed out into a classic page boy to match her classically svelte figure mixed with a little voluptuousness around the hips. Olivia always wondered why she never married or had children, but she never asked.

Olivia glanced at the clock. Her heart dropped because it was almost 5pm and she hadn't broached the subject of Fitz. She was considering whether to stay the night or start talking now.

"Olivia Caroline Pope. What is on your mind?" Olivia placed the half eaten cake on the nightstand and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know where to begin." She sat up and scooted back up against the pillows, holding one to her chest.

"I am totally and completely in love with the President of the United States."

"Aren't we all? He's a cutie. That had to be hard having a crush on your boss." Olivia could tell that her Aunt didn't understand.

"Okay. How can I say this? For about 9 months I've been having an affair with Fitz…the President of the United States." Olivia watched Aunt Diane's surprised look. She covered her mouth after it dropped open in disbelief.

"I think you should start at the beginning."

After an hour, Olivia had given her all the details right up until their last argument and break up at Camp David. Diane gave her hug and then pulled back to stare in her eyes.

"Olivia, speak about this like you are describing someone else. Now you need to talk about your feelings honestly. I know it took a lot for you to reveal this to me. You are so much like your father was, stubborn, headstrong, and too ambitious for your own good. What I mean is that you bite off more than you can chew. You always have unrealistic expectations about what you should take on and what you can handle." Olivia looked confused.

Diane started walking from one end of the room to the other as she explained. "Do you remember when your friend in 4th grade's house burned down and you thought that her family should stay with you? Or when your friend in 8th grade left her Science project at home and you called your parents and then me when you couldn't reach them to go by her house to get it? I can recount many times when you've done that. You've been taking on other people's crises since you were a little girl. He was the same way until his alcoholism caused you to be his personal crisis manager."

"I don't understand what this has to do with…well anything, Aunt Diane."

"When you were fixing their marriage and at the same time falling in love with Fitz…that's what you call him right?...did you ever stop and evaluate your feelings and what was best for you? You decided to have sex with him after he expressed his hurt over his wife faking a miscarriage, right?"

"Well, not exactly, he seemed so unhappy with his life and disappointed in himself, but and we were finally starting to make some headway in the campaign. I guess I wanted him to see how much I believed in him…loved him. We just had this intense attraction that was building so quickly…It took my breath away. I made the first move in that moment…took the lead…I knew he wanted to, but he felt like he would be taking advantage of me…"

"Yes, Olivia, you took on the burden of making the first move, exactly. These are my impressions from what you are telling me. I could be wrong. So you two have not see each other or talked in two months, but you have Olitz…now I get the name reference… which was a gift from him?" Aunt Diane continued her pacing.

"Aunt Diane, to be honest, I know it was right to break it off, but I feel like I made a mistake. He thinks I don't love him…that I think he only wanted sex from me, but I don't think that. I was trying to do the ethical thing by resigning, but then he called me back and started surveilling me and ordering me around…it made me angry and helpless." Diane offered Olivia a tissue.

"What are you really asking me Olivia? I am always here for you, sweetie."

Olivia started to cry openly. "I have been so scared, angry, and miserable. First I was scared of getting caught and jeopardizing the White House, then I was angry about being known as the President's whore…I mean Mellie...the First Lady knows and was okay with it…now I am miserable that I can't be with him. There is this secret that I kept from him that he found out about. He won't let me explain." Diane hugged Olivia again and patted her back through her sobs. When they died down she continued.

"I am asking you if I should contact him because I really want to. I have to see him…to talk to him…but I know I shouldn't. We made a clean brake. This is the longest we have gone without contact and I am afraid that he is lost to me. I don't care if he is because I still want to try. Aunt Diane, what should I do?"

"Olivia, this is…whew…wow…you have always been extraordinary. This is a lot to absorb in one setting. Baby, I can't tell you what to do, because I know you are going to do what is in your heart to do. What I can say is this…stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders. I don't know what that secret is he knows about, but I suspect it has something to do with you trying to step outside of your lane so to speak. You have a gift for helping others and problem solving, but you can't fix anyone's life but your own. Live for yourself Olivia."

They continued talking for another hour. Olivia decided to stay overnight so they made preparations to venture out on the town for jazz and tapas.

"Let me call Capital Paws to arrange for Olitz to stay overnight. This will be his first night away from mommy." Olivia called to Aunt Diane as she reached in her purse for her phone. There were a couple of missed calls from Capital Paws and Abby. There were two voicemail messages. Olivia's heart dropped because she knew that something must have happened to Olitz. Abby was her only emergency contact on file. Not bothering to listen to the messages, she immediately phoned Capital Paws.

"It's a wuffurful day at Capital Paws! Stephanie speaking. How may I help you?"

Olivia always hated that cheesy greeting, but more so now.

"This is Olivia Pope. My dog, Olitz Pope, was in for day play. I have missed calls from you and wanted to know if everything was alright."

"Did you say Olitz? We are so sorry ma'am we tried to call you…" Olivia could here another voice in the background.

"Ms. Pope, this is Watson Bates, night manager at Capital Paws. At 5pm this evening when we did our extended stay dog count and we couldn't locate your pet. After searching the entire premises without locating him, we phoned you repeatedly and then left a message. We then phoned your emergency contact who said she would attempt to contact you. We are sorry, ma'am. This is highly unusual."

"You lost my dog?! Did you check with all the other owners of Rhodesian Ridgebacks? He has the ridge on his back so he couldn't be mistaken for any other dog. Wait! There was a woman who checked in after I did. She had a female Ridgeback. Maybe there was a mix up. Is her dog still there? Check your system now!" Olivia was breathing hard as she shrugged on her jacket and slid on her shoes. Aunt Diane was standing beside her listening.

"Yes, Patra was checked out at 4:30pm. I checked her out myself," said Watson.

"Is that what your system reports, Watson?!"

"Well, I haven't checked, Ms. Pope…"

"Check the damn system," Olivia screamed.

"Yes, I have it here. Patra was checked out at 4:27pm."

"When was the last confirmed sighting of Olitz?" Olivia was walking towards the door.

"Let me see here. At 4pm he was in free play when we did a count…"

"So you lost my dog between 4:00 pm and 4:27 pm!" Olivia raged into the phone. "I know that you close up in 30 minutes, but I am on my way and will not be there until 9pm. You better be there to let me in or you will regret it, Mr. Bates!" Olivia hung up the phone and faced her aunt.

"Aunt Diane, Olitz is missing. I can't stay. I have to go find him."

"Olivia, you shouldn't drive in this condition. It is almost 100 miles. Why don't you stay here and start out first thing in the morning? You had him microchipped, right?"

"Microchipped? I never did. I don't know if it had been done before I got him. I never read the paperwork. Oh my God! If anyone finds him, they will have to rely on the tags…if they are still on! I have to go. I promise to drive safely." Olivia hugged Aunt Diane tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be safe, baby, and call me when you get back to DC!" Aunt Diane said as Olivia slammed the door to her SUV and sped away.

She phoned Abby once she was on the interstate.

"Liv! Finally! Little Olitz is missing. I have been trying to reach you."

"I know! I know! I am headed to Capital Paws now from Cambridge. Could you go and check it out. There was a woman behind me when I checked Olitz in. She had a female Ridgeback named, Patra. Apparently she checked her out at 4:27pm. The last sighting of Olitz was at 4:00 pm. When we were checking in, Olitz jumped out of my arms to play with that dog like they were buddies. I think he may have escaped somehow and tried to follow her. Or the owner, who was sort of standoffish, took her. Abby, I need you to get the lady's name and address and call me back."

"Okay, Liv! I'm on it...slow down and calm down! We will find him, okay?"

"I know, Abby." Olivia disconnected the line and shed silent tears. She felt so defeated. She wanted to call Fitz, which was unusual for her. In crises, she didn't usually look for comfort from others. She usually gave the comfort and looked for the solutions. In this moment, she wanted to be held in Fitz's arms and hear that everything would be fine.

Abby phoned when Olivia was 30 minutes away.

"Liv, I worked my magic and was able to get a name and address, but..."

"Great, Abby! What is it? I can head there. I am about 30 minutes away. But what?" Olivia cut Abby off, but her words finally registered.

"It's a fake. Her name is Jane Doe and she lives at 1234 Main Street. The moron that typed that in needs to be fired."

"Abby, something about this is not right. I am missing something, but it is closer than we think. I'll be home in soon. I'll call you and we can work this out over the phone. I am going to look through my paperwork to see if something clicks." Olivia rushed home.

As soon as she entered her condo, she texted Aunt Diane to tell her she had made it home safely. Olivia looked through her drawer for the paperwork on Olitz. Her eyes skidded over the papers looking for something meaningful. The only hopeful news was that he was microchipped. Olivia wondered if she was the contact.

Olivia jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Liv, did you find anything? Why don't you call your friend who originally owned the dog? You were supposed to be dog sitting for her so she obviously gave him up after all this time. Do you think she would try to steal him back?" Abby asked.

"No. She finally did sign over Olitz to me." Olivia hated to lie to Abby, but she had no explanation for why the President would give her a dog or why she would name it Olitz.

"Liv, isn't the First Dog a Rhodesian Ridgeback too? If only Olitz had Secret Service Protection like Cleo Grant."

As soon as Abby spoke the words, Olivia, remembered the night manager referring to the other Ridgeback as Patra. Cleo and Patra. What are the odds of having two Ridgebacks in the same city with names that match up to form a name like, Cleopatra. Olivia thought harder to try to piece this together.

The chime of Olivia's doorbell caused her to look at her clock. 10:30pm. Who could that be at this hour? Her heart began the palpitations as she walked towards the door. Without looking in the peephole against her mother's advice, she swung it door.

"Olivia? Olivia? Are you there?" Abby's voice rang out in her ear, but she couldn't move because of what she beheld at her door.

Olitz's bark brought her back to reality.

"Abby, he's here." Olivia whispered and disconnected the line.

"Hi." Olivia said, smiling up at Olitz.

"Hi," said Fitz placing Olitz in her arms, "I believe this little stowaway belongs to you."

**Dear Readers,**

**How do you like the longer chapter? Fitz and Olivia have been apart for two months and I wanted to show their parallel lives in one chapter. I am really interested to know what is going on with Karen. Can you believe that Fitz was in the dark about her behavior at Exeter? Do you think Gerry has some issues too? Shame on Mellie for keeping this from Fitz! How do you feel about Fitz's new leadership style? I am glad Olivia talked to Aunt Diane. I think she made some real progress. Do you think she will take Aunt Diane's advice and start living for herself? How do you think Olitz (my homage to all you Olitz shippers) got away from Capital Paws? Will this bring Fitz and Olivia back together? Looking forward to your reviews, thoughts, etc. Please send me more affirmations! Oh BTW, how did you like episode 210? Great writing from the brilliant Shonda Rhimes as always. I hope she begins to give Fitz more agency. Sometimes I hate it when everyone else is making decisions for him. Looking forward to the next fabulous episode.**

**XOXO**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	13. Fitz and Starts

**Chapter 13**

"**Fitz and Starts"**

Olivia couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. She reached out for Olitz, but he jumped down onto the floor and padded to his pillow. He spun in a circle to the left and then to the right before collapsing and plopping his head between his two outstretched paws.

They watched him get settled. Olivia walked over and squatted before the pillow patting his head and fluffing his ears.

"Tired, huh? Where did you go, Ollie?"

When it finally registered that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, leader of the free world, was standing on her threshold, she turned around. There was so much to say but she didn't know where to begin.

"Hi," she said again, smiling.

"Hello, Livvy. Do you mind if I come in?" He hadn't moved from the door, which was still open.

"Yes, of course. I can't believe you are here. How did you manage this trip because I know you aren't alone?" Olivia closed the door behind him as he walked in, spotting Tom and Hal on either side of the door. Two other agents were stationed down the left corridor.

"It is not easy to jump the fish bowl. Add in Olitz, I love his name by the way, and it is nearly impossible." Fitz unbuttoned his suit jacket and had a seat on the couch.

Looking at Olitz, Fitz said, "Olitz, come," while tapping the seat beside him. Olitz's ears perked up and he skipped from the pillow and hopped onto the sofa beside Fitz.

"Fitz, I have been training him _not _to do that." Olivia said taking a seat further down the length of the sofa.

"Liv, I'm sorry. It's just that I really want to kiss you right now, but I want to respect your wishes," He said not looking at her but at Olitz whose eyes were starting to droop under Fitz's light patting of his back.

"So, Liv…Olitz, is that name German? Where did it come from…has a nice ring to it?"

"Fitz. You are…I…okay, full disclosure. I've missed you and even your antics these last two months. You know where Olitz's name came from. But I don't know how he got away from Capital Paws and ended up with you. Can you tell me instead of trying to bait me?"

Fitz stood and moved down to sit beside Olivia. Olitz was in a ball having succumbed to sleep.

"Full disclosure, huh? Okay. Cleo goes to Capital Paws too...not every day, but maybe once or twice a week. When I am held up in meetings, she has an outlet."

Olivia glanced up at him and chuckled. She realized the truth of her words. She had missed their talking and verbal sparring. It was like chemistry. They were two compounds that mixed together to form something totally different when combined. Instead of fighting it as usual, she decided to give herself over to her natural inclinations.

She turned around on the sofa putting her back to the armrest so she could face him. She crisscrossed her legs and took his hand. Entwining her fingers with his she responded to his implausible response.

"Outlet? Doesn't Cleo have handlers that can be with her? Karen and Jerry can be her caretakers when they get out of school, right? Why would the First Dog need a daycare?

"Yes, I have staff for her at my disposal. Elaine takes Cleo to Capital Paws. I had hopes that Cleo might see Olitz, but I never envisioned they would be around each other enough to develop a connection. He somehow followed Elaine and Cleo back to The White House this evening. When she saw Olitz's tag with your name on it, she brought him to me."

Fitz looked down at their entwined fingers. Olivia looked comfortable without any of the conflict she usually had in her eyes when they were this close. He couldn't believe she initiated holding his hand and was now rubbing the space between his thumb and index finger. He resisted the urge to scoop her into his lap. He made the decision to follow her lead.

"I was in Cambridge visiting my aunt today…you may already know that if you still have the surveillance on me…I got the call that he was missing and I was so worried. I remembered how he responded to Cleo when we were checking in—at the time I didn't know it was your dog—and thought the woman with Cleo had kidnapped him. Abby tried to help me find him. That's what we were doing when you knocked."

Fitz couldn't respond to the surveillance inquiry without going into too much detail about Demarchelier. Olivia had been the source of their argument. After Camp David, he had stopped Tom and Hal from surveilling her. When he tried to call off Demarchelier, he refused. He said they were soul mates and had to stay connected. Fitz was upset at his lack of compliance and the daily packages he received detailing Olivia's movements. Fitz refused to look at them until today so that he could deliver Olitz.

"Well, Olitz is back where he belongs." They both quieted at Fitz's words that seemed to hold a double meaning that he wasn't intending even if he believed them.

"How have you been these past two months? How's OPA?," Fitz inquired.

"OPA is coming along. We all get along so well. Our clients are coming in dribs and drabs. I take the blame for that. I've haven't been at the top of my game these last two months. That's why I went to see my Aunt. I needed some counsel."

"What's been the source of your trouble, Liv?" Fitz softly kissed their entwined hands.

"I think you know, Fitz. I've heard about you these last two months. They are calling you, "Micromanger in Chief," now…meeting with the ground and kitchen staff…not very presidential…Cyrus put that great "man of the people" spin on it which worked in your favor in the polls. "

"I am less of the micromanager now that Karen and Gerry are back. Karen is a handful as you already know from the news, I'm sure. By all appearances, Gerry is perfect—great grades, outstanding athlete, respectful—something isn't right with him, though. I can't pinpoint it. Mellie is no help at all. She is so aloof about them. When there is a camera around, she shows up ready to play mommy dearest. Karen was acting out at Exeter and barely passing her classes. The administration was sending reports, but Mellie never told me a thing."

"Fitz, I can help with Karen and Gerry too. They might remember me from the campaign."

" I think that would be good. Karen is starting to act out at Sidwell now. She's always had a big personality, but now she doesn't have any sort of filter. Thanks, Livvy. "

"Can we talk about Defiance now?" Olivia's looked earnestly at Fitz.

"What is there left to say about that, Liv?"

"Why did you give Hollis Doyle such a prominent position especially after you knew about the voting fraud? He thinks he has bought you…your administration?

"Isn't that what you all promised him for pushing me over the top in the election? I think he is getting what he paid for?" Fitz pulled off his suit jacket. Standing he tossed it on the recliner."

" I really like your condo. Are you going to give me a tour?" Fitz strolled around the room perusing the walls. Olitz opened his eyes awakened by Fitz's movement. He jumped off the sofa and returned to his pillow.

Olivia's eyes followed him as he examined her wall hangings and knick-knacks as if he was in a museum. She surmised that he didn't want to talk about Defiance.

She rose from her seat on the couch and stood behind him as he looked at a print of the Lincoln Memorial.

"Lincoln was an extraordinary man who did extraordinary things, but his personal life was a mess. I don't profess to be extraordinary, but I am here so Defiance be damned. My presidency is in its infancy, but I want to affect change. I won't allow the messiness of my personal life to get in the way."

Fitz turned around and faced Olivia. They stood there looking at each other. Olivia stepped forward, placing her palm on his cheek. He leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes.

"Fitz, I am yours if you still want me. I don't know how we are going to do this, but I need you. I want you." Olivia rose on her toes and pulled his head down.

Before she could kiss him, he scooped her up in his arms. "Okay, give me the dime tour, Livvy.

"Bedroom is last door on the right." They both laughed.

There was no room for playful banter in the bedroom. The two months of separation made their need for each other more palatable. They stood at the foot of the bed. Fitz let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. His lips touched hers and they kissed each other. Olivia parted her lips and their tongues danced.

She began unbuttoning his shirt while he unbuckled her belt. Finally, there was nothing between them.

"Lie down." Olivia instructed Fitz while she turned on the lamp beside the bed, bathing the room in soft light.

Fitz sat in the middle of the bed. Olivia joined him there and pushed him down on his back. She straddled his chest and pulled both of his hands over his head. She took her time kissing him on his lips, chest, and neck. She reached back behind her and caressed the hard length of him. She knew he was ready. Lifting herself up she sheathed him without relinquishing his hands. They both moaned in pleasure as she took him all. He tried to move his hands, but she wouldn't let him, "No."

She kissed him deeply and begin slide up and down the length of him.

"You are so hot."

She ignored him and looked into his eyes as she rode him slowly. When the sensations overcame her she increased her movements forgetting to hold his hands. He grabbed her waist and began to thrust into her until they both shuddered in release.

After their breathing slowed, they scooted under the covers. The clock caught Olivia's eye: 12:30 a.m. They could sleep for 4 hours until he had to go. She wondered if she should set her phone.

"Olivia, sleep. I'm not going to oversleep."

"Okay." Olivia closed her eyes.

"Liv. I love you. We can do this."

"I love you to."

She felt his hand slowly slide down her body until he reached the juncture between her legs. He parted her legs and entered her from behind. They finally fell asleep an hour later.

**Dear Readers,**

**It feels like forever since I last posted. So, Fitz and Olivia are back together thanks in part to their doggies. Everything seems so easy when they are behind closed doors. Do you think Liv is going to continue seeing Fitz when it gets hard as it inevitably will when they are in the world? Will she be able to help Karen and Gerry? They finally had the opportunity to talk about Defiance, but Fitz didn't want to. Why do you think about that? We will see what happens next when Hollis Doyle rears his head. **

**I enjoyed another great Scandal episode tonight. I can't believe they are skipping a week again before the next episode! I hope to update several times before then. As always, please send me your thoughts! I've missed hearing from you all! Happy Reading!**

**~~ButterflyPages~~ **


	14. Scatter Plot

**Chapter 14**

"**Scatter Plot"**

The Grants: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Millicent Jocasta Grant, Fitzgerald Theodore Grant IV, and Karen Antigone Grant sat in the residence dining room feasting on spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, haricot verts, and Italian soda. Dessert was tiramisu, the family's favorite, except for Karen. She preferred birthday cake ice cream or vanilla with an overabundance of sprinkles. To Mellie's dismay, Fitz indulged Karen's tastes by making sure it was always in supply in the White House freezer. Karen was a vegetarian too so her spaghetti was sans meatballs. Cleo trotted from person to person, placing her head on the lap of any occupant who might comply with her begging for a morsel of food. She tried Mellie also, but less frequently, her doggie senses picking up on Mellie's disdain for her presence at the dinner table.

At Mellie's insistence, their placement at the table was always the same since the days that Karen and Gerry were old enough to sit at the table. Fitz sat at the head with Mellie to his right and Gerry to his left. Karen resided next to Gerry with no one facing her or on her side unless they had company.

Each pair, mom and dad, brother and sister carried on parallel conversations.

Before filling his mouth with a healthy forkful of spaghetti, Fitz asked, "So Mellie, how are your parents?" Mellie was just back from a week in Berkeley visiting her parents.

"They are fabulous. Mother just renovated the kitchen. You'd never believe what her backsplash is…an American flag…in honor of her son-in-law being the President. The room is so much brighter now with the new lighting. They put in a new dropped pot rack over the massive kitchen island that is now all marble and wood. Fitz, it is quaint and regal at the same time. Just think one day we will be like them basking in retirement and really living. Well you'll never really retire, probably flying here and there to give speeches. I will be championing causes, maybe running for office too? Dad seems content. I only saw him two days. He flew out to watch a golf tournament in Monterey."

Mellie's comment about basking in retirement together would have made Fitz choke on his food if he didn't feel that she knew the state of their marriage. He knew she was a master at self-deception.

Fitz swiveled a green been in the butter sauce and fed it to Cleo who had made it around to him, begging.

"Fitz, stop! You aren't supposed to feed her from the table. She shouldn't be in here when we are eating." Fitz only smiled and tapped Cleo on the side as she sniffed the bean and took it away to eat alone. Cleo would beg for food, but only take it if the food in question met her approval. She didn't really like vegetables unless they were drenched in sauce.

"Glad you had a great time, Mellie." Fitz ignored her protestations.

"You seem chipper, honey…" Mellie covered Fitz's hand with hers leaning in to whisper in his ear, malice dripping from every world, "Guess she fucked you good."

Fitz kept his voice low. "Mellie, the children…"

She sat back and smiled. "Beatrice called me."

"Oh…what does Hollis Doyle's ex-wife want?"

"She and Hollis Doyle are apparently reconciling." Fitz raised his eyes in feigned surprise at Mellie's words. Thanks to Demarchelier he already knew this information. "Fitz, we should have them here for dinner one night."

"Okay, Mellie. Set it up." Fitz gazed over at Karen and Gerry. Seeing them made him happy. When he felt particularly down about his marriage, he thought about Karen and Gerry. Having them had been worth it all.

Karen frowned as she noticed her mother touching her dad's hand and whispering in his ear. They rarely got that close anymore so she felt something was wrong. Gerry's annoying teasing caused her to smile and she forgot about the bad omen she felt at her parents' closeness.

"Karen's got a boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Karen's got a boyfriend. He loves her so." Gerry bent over to sing the song in Cleo's ears.

"Shut up, antifreak! I do not have a boyfriend!" Karen whispered. She didn't want her mom and dad to hear.

Gerry continued his teasing, "Ethan and Karen sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love then comes, mar-" Karen successfully quieted Gerry by dumping Italian soda down his back.

"Karen!" Gerry shot up pulling the back of his shirt to let the cold liquid escape. Cleo confiscated a piece of ice from under Gerry's chair and trotted to her pillow with her find.

"Karen Antigone Grant! What is wrong with you?!" Mellie roared at Karen rushing over with a cloth to assist Gerry.

Fitz simply said, "Karen," while shaking his head.

"He started it!," yelled Karen laughing.

Gerry was laughing too. "It was my fault. She hates it when I tease her about her boyfriend." Gerry apologized and got her back all in one by mentioning a boyfriend.

"Shut up, Gerry!" Karen motioned like she was going to douse Gerry again, but she didn't because Mellie was close.

Mellie stopped helping Gerry and moved back to her seat interested in hearing more.

"Boyfriend" Both Mellie and Fitz responded in chorus.

Karen groaned slapping Gerry on the head, "I'm going to get you, Ger!" Gerry exchanged his seat for one of the dry ones still smiling. Despite his inner turmoil, something he revealed to no one, he loved being around his sister. She had calmed a little since they'd moved back.

Karen covered her face, "I don't have a boyfriend. There's this boy at school, Ethan …I thought he was cool…he saw my drawings and we started talking about anime and stuff…now he keeps asking me out…and following me around. It is pathetic."

"Doesn't he know you are 14? How old is this boy? What is his name?" Fitz's mind raced. He immediately thought of putting in a call to Demarchelier.

"Dad. It's nothing. He is way out of my league. He probably made a bet with someone to see if he could get the President's freak of a daughter to go "goo goo" all over him." Karen looked down at her plate and pushed her food around. The atmosphere in the room changed as her mood darkened.

"He is 17 like me," Gerry explained ignoring Karen's kicks under the table, "We are in 4th period together. He's on Lacrosse and swim with me. His name is Ethan Haymonds. He's really into Karen…He's cool. He just wants to talk to her. Dad, if he was shady, I'd have squashed him by now."

"Haymonds, Haymonds….that name sounds familiar. What do his parents do?" Mellie asked looking at Gerry.

"I don't know really…I think his dad is something at the pentagon and his mom…I don't know." Gerry looked back and forth between his mom and dad as he explained.

"Fitz, he must be the son of the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Richard Haymonds. His wife, Elizabeth Haymonds is at the State Department." We met them at one of the inaugural balls, I think." Fitz observed how uncanny Mellie's memory was when it came to knowing people's connections.

"Karen, why do you call yourself a freak, love? What is that supposed to mean? Why did you call Gerry the antifreak?" Fitz ignored Mellie and looking directly at Karen. She looked so much like Mellie, except for the thick mane of wavy black hair she refused to tame.

"Dad, don't feel sorry for me. I _am _a freak but I embrace my freakiness. I will not change because I live in the White House. No offense Dad. I can't be an antifreak like my perfect brother Gerry over here," Karen said, giving Gerry a peck on the cheek and a shove on the head, "Ethan is an antifreak too….popular, great grades, jock...so his interest in me is suspect…simple as that." Karen avoided looking at her mother. She felt okay explaining this to her brother and dad because she knew they loved her. She was conflicted about her mother.

"Karen, it seems like Ethan would be good for you. He likes you despite your...challenges. Gerry vouches for him and we know his family. Maybe we could arrange a dinner or something and invite them over. This could be good for you, Karen." Mellie's voice was gleeful.

"Thanks but no thanks mom…can I be excused Dad?" Karen wanted to get away from all the noise she heard in her head. The clock was ticking too loud. The lights were flickering like they needed to be changed. She could hear Cleo licking her paws. The wind outside was blowing too loudly.

"No, Karen. I could get my stylist to cut and tame your hair. We could go shopping like old times. It could be a mother daughter day out…makeover and all! You could get out of the house instead of drawing manga and reading that animation all the time." Mellie ignored Karen and continued with her idea.

"It's anime! Mom!" Karen bellowed.

"Whatever! This would be an improvement over everything you are doing now, Karen. You grades are in the tank. You have nothing going for you. Maybe you could learn from this Ethan. Have some ambition Karen. Look at Gerry! He is practically perfect! Think about how you are representing this family. You are supposed to be someone girls your age can look up too, but now you are a …disgrace! I say that in love…tough love." Mellie walked over to Karen and touched her shoulders as she talked.

"Mom!" Gerry hissed

"Mellie!" Fitz said.

Both tried to stop her harsh words.

"Don't touch me, Mellie! I hate you too!" Karen shirked away from her mom and ran out of the room, Cleo trotting out behind her.

"May I be excused?" Gerry, always the rule follower, asked this before exiting the table.

"Why do you keep hurting her this way, Mellie? She's your daughter! If you can't say anything edifying to her shut the hell up!" Fitz roared when Gerry was out of earshot.

"Fitz, that is her problem! You coddle her too much. She needs some tough love. She is lazy and entitled. That is the reason why she is behind in school."

"No, you are…we are the reason she is struggling so much now. You shouldn't have sent her to Exeter! Why didn't you tell me about her acting out? Maybe we could have brought them home sooner. Gerry is hurting too. He is trying to be so perfect for both of us. Don't you see that.?!"

"Don't _I_ see? Fitz, why the sudden interest in the kids? I don't get it! Just do your job and let me handle them!" Mellie hissed.

"No, Mellie, you have it switched. You do your job…whatever that is and let me love my kids…be their parent…seems like I am the only one they have. I hope one day you wake up and be their mother before it's too late." Fitz threw down his napkin, the swinging door closing behind him.

Mellie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and took a bite of her tiramisu.

_She's such a freak. Instead of First Daughter, she should be the First Freak Daughter._

_Please remember that your lab is due on March 30__th__. There will be no late entries. Start working on your science projects now, people!_

_Hi Karen! Will I see you at the Lacrosse game on Saturday? Some of us are going to the Beltway Grill afterwards? Do you want to come? _

_You are a disgrace!_

Karen's mind raced as she lay on her bed. Many of the scenes of the day were replaying in her head. She wished she could stop them. She heard a knock on her door.

"Speak!" Karen said.

"Karen, it's me." Gerry opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey, brother from another mother." Karen walked to her radio and flipped on the switch. Music from Naruto volume 6 filled the room.

"Karen, why do you say that? She is your mother too. You know how she is. She means well in her own way. It's my fault. I shouldn't have started in on you about Ethan." Gerry rubbed Cleo's ears waking her from her snoozing.

"G, It's okay. Just lay off Ethan okay. I am not going to hang out with him. It would be like hanging out with mom, you know? I only need one person judging me at a time."

Karen picked up her notebook and continued with a sketch.

"Karen, most people at school think you are hella cool. You have that rebel thing going. As for your grades, you would be an A student if you turned in your homework and assignments more than every blue moon. The more you ignore Ethan the more he's going to pursue you. Guys love hard to get. I think you are the first girl to reject him…and you do it so royally. Why would you write him a rejection poem, Karen…on the boy's bathroom wall of all places? He smiled about that for a week! If you want him to leave him alone, try saying yes because, no is not working."

"Gerry if you weren't my brother I'd clock you. Your quasi counsel, caveman, is so sexist! I am not playing a game. He can take his six pack and chiseled good looks and go fuck the entire cheerleading squad…I'm sure he already has!"

"Oh, so you have noticed him I see." Gerry threw a pillow at Karen that bounced off her shoulder grinning slyly.

"Gerry! Get out! I am trying to do something constructive. Enough about Ethan!"

At that moment, Karen's iPhone alerted her to a new text message with the suspense tone.

Gerry grabbed her phone and read the text. "EHayMon texts, What's up beautiful?"

Gerry started texting back a message as Karen ran towards him. By the time she reached him he had pressed send.

"Gerry, what did you text back? Karen jumped up and confiscated her phone looking at the screen, which read, "See u at the game Sat. OK? Call me."

Her phone rang immediately. She looked at Gerry with that deer in the headlights look.

"What should I do?"

"Answer it, Kare!" All her toughness slid away because she secretly liked Ethan. Gerry pushed the green answer button before she could protest and shoved the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Karen croaked out, clearing her throat.

"Hi, Karen. It's Ethan."

Karen held the phone as Gerry motioned for her to say something.

"Hi, Ethan. It's Karen. I mean…Hi."

"Karen, I'm so glad you can come to the game on Saturday. Can you go with me to the Beltway Grill afterwards to help celebrate our win? I'm being optimistic, but your brother is playing so we will definitely have the advantage."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for calling Ethan, I gotta go."

"Okay, Karen can I call you la…" Karen disconnected the line and threw the phone at Gerry. He caught it before it hit the wall.

"Damn you and your freakish hand eye coordination! Now get out of my room before I disown you!" Karen pushed him out and closed the door. She collapsed on her bed wondering what the hell just happened. She knew she couldn't go out with Ethan. How could she get out of it?

Later that night, Fitz knocked on Karen's door.

"Speak!" Fitz smiled at Karen's signature greeting.

"Sweetie, it's Dad."

"Come in, Dad." Fitz walked in shaking his head at the mess. It was like she had taken all her belongings and thrown them up in the air. Her belongings had found a home wherever gravity sent them. Her drawings and writing notebooks were in stacks up against one wall. Books in various stages of completion littered the floor. He took a seat at the foot of her bed. She was writing but there were two books in bed with her.

"Karen, you need to go to sleep. It is almost 11pm."

"I know. I am winding it down. Had to get this story idea down." Fitz took the book and pen, laying them on her desk. He also removed the books from her bed.

"Dad, I wasn't finished with that!" Karen scooted under the covers as Fitz tucked her in.

"Karen, I love you. You are not a freak. You are beautiful, intelligent, talented…I am sorry if there is anything I have done to make you think anything less than that. Your mom…she really does want what's best for you. It's just hard for her to show it. As for this boy, Ethan, know that I have the CIA, Secret Service, 4 branches of the military and a whole host of drones at the ready if he looks at you wrong. I think that will scare him away."

Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight.

When she pulled back, Fitz said, "Do you remember Olivia Pope? She worked on my primary and election campaigns." Fitz reached out and touched Karen's arm.

A kind face flickered across Karen's eyes and a band of warmth permeated from her dad's hand when he said her name. His aura glowed. Karen began to remember Olivia…her smiles and her sadness. She wondered if both had something to do with her dad.

"Yes, I remember her a little."

"She works for The White House again. She is an anime and manga enthusiast like you and wants to talk to you about it sometimes. How'd you like that?"

"Dad, anime and manga enthusiast? Just say you want her to keep tabs on me."

"Okay, Antigone," Fitz said using her middle name when she said something particularly grown up, "she is willing to talk with you to help you respond better to conflict…how to be more diplomatic."

"Is that what she taught you and mom, how to act towards each other?" Fitz's eyes widened slightly.

"Karen, I don't know what I am going to do with you. Yes, you could say that."

"Sure, I'll meet with her, but don't think she is going to change me."

"Why would I want her to change you? You are one of a kind."

"Good night, Dad." Karen turned on her side and closed her eyes.

"Good night. Love."

Fitz walked back to the Oval Office. He connected to a secure line and dialed the number.

"Hello, Livvy."

"Hi, Fitz, I didn't think you were going to call. It is nearly 11:30." Fitz didn't like the sound of her voice. Only two days had passed since they had reconciled and she sounded like she doubted them again.

"Baby, I know. It was a long day. Budget talks. Meetings with the Joint Chiefs. And then dinner was…eventful. Mellie and Karen argued. Mellie actually called her a disgrace!"

"Really? Shame on Mellie. How is Karen?" Concern filled Olivia's voice.

"She is fine, I think. Gerry talked with her. I tucked her in tonight and she was writing as usual. I told her about you and that you'd be talking with her. She seemed to remember you. Anytime you are ready, Liv, she would really benefit from talking to you."

"Okay, Fitz I'll get to her this week. Goodnight."

"Livvy, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No, it's not you. I just miss you and there is nothing I can do about it. I didn't think you were going to call me. I hate this, Fitz. I saw you on TV today with Karen, Gerry, and Cleo meeting Mellie as she got off the plane from her trip. You all looked so happy…"

Fitz interrupted. "Liv, you more than anyone, know that is just smokescreen and mirrors, baby."

"…No, let me finish…you all looked so happy…and I realized that what we have is not legitimate Fitz. I shouldn't have to hide that I love you."

"Liv, What do you want me to do? Divorce Mellie? End this presidency? I'll do it, but don't give up on us. I know this is hard. I love you. What do you want me to do?"

Olivia was crying openly now. "Fitz, I don't know!"

"Livvy, I'm coming to your place now."

"No, Fitz, you can't." Olivia took some deep breaths and tried to get herself under control.

"I'm okay. I've had a long day too. We've gotten more clients and Stephen is moving with his fiancé to Seattle next week so I am losing my right hand man."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can be there in 20 minutes, baby. I need to hold you."

"Fitz, I'll be okay."

"I'll see you, tomorrow, Liv. I don't know when because of my insane schedule, so be expecting me, no objections okay?

"Okay."

"Liv, we will be together. Trust me."

"Goodnight, Liv. I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz, Goodnight."

Fitz disconnected the line and immediately dialed Demarchelier.

"We need to speed it up on Doyle."

"Yes sir, Mr. President."

**Dear Readers,**

**Meet Karen & Gerry. They seem pretty extraordinary. What is going on with Karen? She seems to have some kind of extra sensory perception. What is Gerry in turmoil about? I want to learn more about Ethan. He seems interesting. Olivia is a mess. I think she is going to run again. What do you think? What is Fitz cooking up with Hollis and what does it have to do with being with Liv? Keep on reviewing my friends! Until next post…**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	15. Spiral Downward

**Chapter 15**

"**Spiral Downward"**

Olivia lay motionless. Olitz was trotting from one side of the bed to the other trying to detect the slightest movement. This would be his cue to start the morning ritual. He would run between Olivia and the door as if to say, "Come on, let's go!" If Olivia ignored him, he would add barking and yelping. It was Saturday and Olivia was planning to sleep in past her usual 6:00 am rising time. The clock read 7:07 am so Olitz was getting impatient. Olivia sneezed and it was all over. Olitz added barking and yelping to his plea. Olivia covered her head with a pillow. She inhaled and pulled herself out of the bed.

"Calm down, Ollie, I'm coming!" She stomped into the bathroom.

She was usually a morning person, but late nights at OPA and at home after work had taken their toll. Every night she stayed up late waiting for Fitz's call. During the day, she looked at her cell phone willing it to ring. Stray noises sounded like knocks on the door when it was only Olitz playing with his toys. As each day passed, she wanted to call him. Her emotions alternated between anger and sadness. She wished she'd allowed him to come over that night. She didn't know what to do. He wasn't hurt or missing because his face was emblazoned on the television. Her anger at him prevented her from calling. She could only wonder why he was avoiding her. Olivia hated feeling like this, like the other, slighted, woman.

Olivia exited the bathroom and dressed hastily for a quick walk. Olitz's tail did the happy wag as she leashed him up and grabbed a plastic bag and her cell phone.

Needing to hear a comforting voice, she dialed Aunt Diane.

"Hello." Aunt Diane's voice sounded breathless and chipper.

"Hi, Aunt Di. How are you?" Olivia tried to sound upbeat as she let Olitz walk her through the park.

"Olivia! What a treat! I'm fine now that you called. How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. I'm out and about walking Olitz. What were you doing? Am I disturbing you?

"No. I was on the treadmill for a little exercise and morning news. You sound a little down…everything okay?"

"Yes...No…It's Fitz…He..." Olivia couldn't finish.

"Olivia, you told me that you two were back together? Is that still true?"

"Aunt Di, I don't know. That last time I spoke with him was last week. I haven't heard from or seen him since then. Why is he avoiding me?"

"Liv, he _is_ the President. I'm sure he is busy especially with that investigation into voting irregularities during his election. One of the advisors at the Department of Energy has resigned. Holly Dollis, or something like that, is his name. They say that others were apart of the fraud operation. I'd say he is busy with that."

Olivia stopped in her tracks. "Aunt Di, I have to go. I'll call you later." Olivia disconnected without waiting for a response. It was then that she saw multiple, missed calls from Cyrus, Mellie, and Verna from last night. She couldn't understand how she missed the calls. She then remembered her mental state last night. She'd had a pity party, pining then loathing Fitz. Putting her phone on silent was the way she decided to take back control. If he called, she'd be unavailable. This was the only way she was able to fall asleep, feeling like she had some measure of control.

Without listening to the messages, Olivia decided to call Cyrus as she walked briskly back to the condo.

"Liv, where have you been?!" Cyrus hollered into the phone.

"Cyrus, what is going on? I haven't seen the news so start from the beginning." Olivia measured out food for Olitz and powered on the television.

Fitz was answering questions at a live press conference. Olivia wondered where Cyrus was. He was out of sight on the television. She knew he had to be close by.

"Liv, someone knew about Defiance and gave a tip to the press. The story broke last night and Hollis resigned this morning. He hasn't named any of us, which is scary. He must be out for blood or just waiting to see what evidence they have against him. When we couldn't locate you last night, our suspicions turned your way, but I knew you wouldn't do this. We now know that the source is a foreigner, which doesn't help us suss him out any. It does confirm that none of us ratted Hollis out. "

"What about Fitz…the presidency? Is Governor Reston or anyone else trying to dispute the election results?" Olivia sat on the sofa her heart pounding fast.

"Of course, there is chatter about that, but it would depend on whether or not Fitz was privy to this and did nothing. We know he knew nothing about the fraud before or after the election. Journalists are salivating at this story. James has been drilling me about it since it broke. Everyone wants the source. Liv, we have to lay low until this thing is over…You, me, Verna, and Mellie shouldn't be seen together, just the four of us, unless we just happen to be in the same room with other folks."

"Has Hollis contacted you or any of the others?" Olivia turned up the volume on the television and turned her attention to journalist, Janet Pinot, of the _Washington Post_, asking Fitz a question.

"Mr. President do you think the American people will question your legitimacy to lead in light of the alleged election fraud?"

"As an American citizen, Janet, I am outraged that the hallmark of our democracy may have been sullied. That someone's vote may have been suppressed or blotted out, is tragic. I won't rest until everyone responsible for this is punished to the fullest extent of the law." As journalists clamored to be chosen, Fitz pointed out the next questioner.

"Liv, are you there?" Cyrus pulled her back from her focus on the press conference.

"Yes. Sorry, Cyrus. What did you say? I am looking at the press conference."

"Oh. I am just outside the door of the pressroom. No, Hollis hasn't contacted any of us. He resigned this morning. His wife ex-wife Beatrice was seen entering his house, but no one has seen him. Liv, we can escape this because there is no evidence we know about Defiance. It would only be guilt by association, but that won't hold up in court. "

"How did the story get out? Who was the journalist that received the tip from the source?" Olivia turned the sound on the television back down.

"It was someone at _The Washington Post_, Liv. It really doesn't matter how it got out. The first priority is to keep Fitz on the side of rooting out the perpetrator in the eyes of the American people. We have to spin the hell out of this and shore up all the other parts of his presidency that have nothing to do with this."

"Okay, Cyrus, I can be there in 20 minutes." Liv rose and started walking towards her bedroom mentally choosing her outfit.

"I don't think that is a good idea considering your affair with the president."

Olivia stopped in mid stride. "What?"

"Liv, Fitz told me about your affair shortly after it began. He was so appreciative of your service to his campaign, and he always agonized over the best way to end it that would be best for you…for him. Earlier this week, there were some developments that make it necessary for you all to have a clean break."

"What developments, Cyrus?" Olivia's insides began to churn out of confusion, hurt, and a profound dread.

"Mellie and Fitz are expecting a baby."

With those words came a deafening silence that filled the room. Her cell phone fell to the floor shattering on the hardwood floor. She fell back against the wall, as something in her chest broke open releasing, sadness, shock, pain, and despair. Her sobs broke the silence in the room. Olitz trotted over and lay by her side.

**Dear Readers,**

**What just happened? Mellie is pregnant? How? When? I can't believe that Fitz has abandoned Liv? Why would he do this after making her come back as a consultant at The White House? Will Fitz's presidency survive the voter fraud scandal? Wow, this is surely a spiral downward. I appreciate your reviews, favs, follows, forwards! I enjoy reading your reactions to this story.**

**~~ButterflyPages~~ **


	16. What Goes Around

**Chapter 16**

"**What Goes Around…"**

"Liv!" Abby rushed into the foyer to greet Olivia as she exited the elevator holding Olitz, a baker's box, and a carafe of coffee. Olitz skipped across the threshold, his ears bouncing and tail wagging. He was happy to be in one of his favorite places, the OPA offices. Abby bent down to remove his leash.

"Olitz, where have you been? Did you run away from home again?" Abby rubbed his head and ears.

"Hi, Abby," Liv smiled as Abby took the baker's box and carafe, "No he didn't run away this time. Where is everyone?"

"In the conference room reviewing all our cases and reassigning duties now that Stephen is gone. Are these goodies for us? I love the cinnamon rolls at Bam Bam's Bakery!"

"I know. That is why I bought a dozen."

"Liv, love the look."

"Thanks." Liv chuckled at Abby's alliteration as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was unpressed and hanging in a mass of spirals around her head. Her blue sweater dress fell well above her knees accompanied by a wide silver belt that accentuated her hourglass figure. The long suede high heeled black boots promised to draw attention from any male bystander.

When she entered the conference room, Harrison let out a whistle. "Ms. Pope, a sight for sore eyes!"

Everyone smiled. "Good morning. Thanks for holding down the fort for me these last four days. That flu bug had me going." Liv coughed involuntarily. Lying to them was necessary, she felt. They wouldn't understand the sheer hell she'd experienced. She looked at Olitz sitting in Huck's lap. Only he had witnessed her misery, the crying on the floor in the shower, blasting, Whitney Houston's, "I Will Always Love You", Earth, Wind, and Fire's, "After the Love is Gone," and ending with Cee Lo Green's unsanitized version of, "Forget You." She'd even pulled out some gospel, Yolanda Adams', "The Battle is Not Yours." Through it all, a promise had been made and she repeated it to herself, "Love, live, and lust on my own terms."

She pulled out her new iPhone 5 and waved it in the air. "I dropped my phone and had to replace it. I have new cell phone and landline numbers."

"Liv, you should have called me. You didn't have to change your number." Huck said in concern.

"No, Huck, its fine. I wanted to change the numbers. Okay that is all from me. You all can update me later on the status of everything else." Olivia grabbed a cinnamon roll and coffee and headed to her office.

Harrison walked in behind her and closed the door. "Liv, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Harrison, sit."

"Liv, he's back." Olivia had powered on her laptop and was looking through some files only half paying attention while chewing on her cinnamon roll.

"Who's back?" Olivia took a swig of coffee.

"Nate."

Her eyes widened and she couldn't quite navigate swallowing, breathing and chewing, so to save her life, the coughing ensued.

"Liv, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Harrison walked over and patted her back while lifting her arm.

"Harrison, I'm not a toddler." She snatched her arm back.

"How long has he been back?"

"Almost a month." Harrison whispered this under his breath knowing her reaction.

"Your brother, my former fiancé, has been back in town a month and you didn't let me know? You could have warned me. We could have run into each other around DC. It is a small town."

"Don't be mad, Liv. It was his idea not to tell you. He didn't know how long he was going to be in the country until two weeks ago. The editor called him in and offered him Senior Correspondent and associate editor at _The Post_," Harrison explained with a big smile.

"Wow. I can't believe he gave up the Foreign Correspondent's job. He won't get to travel as much." All the memories rushed back. They had been in love, but couldn't find common ground about his job, which took him to the far corners of the earth. She'd released him to follow his dreams, knowing she couldn't be with someone who was always gone. They'd had an argument a couple of days before the engagement party. They broke it off and he accepted the Foreign Correspondent's job. That was two years ago.

"He always had a knack for being at the right place at the right time in more ways than one." Liv smiled over a private memory.

"Yes, you are right, Liv," Harrison beamed always happy to brag on his big brother. "And this time is no different. Guess who broke the news about the voting fraud in the last election?!"

Olivia did a double take.

"Yes, Nathaniel Turner Wright! My big brother! He had only been on the job for two days when he got a tip from, "The Source," Harrison said throwing up air quotes. "Can you believe he broke the story? Liv, excuse my excitement. I know you are tied to The White House so this might be difficult for you."

"Oh now, Harrison. I used to work there, but not anymore. I don't have any ties. Thanks for telling me about Nathaniel. It's been two years, since our breakup and I still consider him a friend. I'll have to call him. Does he have the same cell phone number?"

"Yes, it's the same."

"Thanks, Harrison."

"Liv, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you. You were always the one that got away."

Olivia's mind was racing. She was excited to have something to take her mind off Fitz. Nathanial was handsome, brilliant, and uncomplicated because they weren't in a relationship. She wanted to call him. She needed to call him. She was going to call him.

* * *

Fitz was miserable and mad at Demarchelier. He hadn't spoke with Olivia for almost two weeks at Demarchelier's request. He dialed the number.

"Yes, Mr. President." Demarchelier's voice masked any trace of exasperation. Of all his clients, The President was the most needy, especially when it came to Ms. Pope.

"I really don't understand why I can't call her, at least." Fitz took a gulp of scotch.

"Mr. President, what is occurring now in your administration?"

"There is an active investigation into the voting fraud and the Office of Special Council is interviewing everyone." Fitz explained sounding defeated.

"You cannot talk to Ms. Pope because no one can find out about your involvement with her. There can be no more visits to her condo while this investigation is ongoing. The White House is under a microscope, sir. Anything out of the ordinary…the President unaccounted for overnight…talking on the secure line to his mistress, well we know that no line is ever truly secure, sir…trysts in the rose garden…Hollis Doyle is going down for good, like you wanted sir, but you can't burn your own house down in the process. So put on a good face. This will be over in another couple of weeks."

"Can you at least tell me how she is doing?" Fitz asked.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances, I guess, sir. She has changed her phone numbers and even has a new look. You'll have a lot of repairing to do when this is over."

"She isn't seeing anyone is she?" Fitz hastily ran his hand through his hair.

Demarchelier hesitated. He mentally shellacked himself for what he had done. He accepted that no matter how good he was at his job, variables beyond his control occasionally cropped up. The perfect plan had been set in motion to destroy Hollis Doyle. He had hand picked the journalist at _The Post_, Senior Correspondent and associate editor, Martin O'Hara. How could he have predicted that Martin O'Hara would retire and be replaced by Nathaniel Turner Wright, ex-fiancé of one, Olivia Pope, the veritable obsession of his most prized client? It was only a matter of time before they connected especially when his brother worked for Ms. Pope. It boggles the mind, he thought to himself. He made a mental calculation. He could tell the President and watch him implode or worse explode and see Ms. Pope. Alternately, he could fail to share this tidbit until all this was over. He determined that he should do the latter.

"Mr. President. You all have only been separated for under two weeks. How could she be seeing anyone? Do you doubt her love for you, sir?" This was the best evasion Demarchelier could muster.

"Yes, I guess you are right. Please keep me posted on everything, Demarchelier. I'm not going to give her up. She is mine. "

"Of course, sir. Goodnight, Mr. President."

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**There are no words. I guess Olivia has moved on with her new mantra, "Love, live, and lust on my own terms." I guess she washed Fitz out of her hair. She is getting ready to call her old flame, Nathaniel. Will sparks fly? Can Fitz stay away? Until next post…when sparks will fly and the heat will be scorching!**

**~ButterflyPages~~**


	17. Squaring the Circle

**Chapter 17**

"**Squaring the Circle"**

A swift knock on Cyrus' door interrupted his deep concentration on the latest poll reports. He looked up as Mellie's head appeared in the partially opened door.

_Why knock if you're just going to barge in? _Cyrus thought.

"Cy, can we talk?" Mellie sat down across from him and leaned forward.

"Sure, Mellie." Cyrus leaned back in his chair.

"Have you heard from Olivia since dropping our little baby bomb?" Mellie smiled conspiratorially and patted her stomach.

"No, not a word. She was totally shocked, which told me that she and Fitz were still involved. I thought this farce would be hard to pull off without keeping them separated. But by some miracle, she hasn't been to The White House and he hasn't visited her. I know why she is staying away, but why is he?" Cyrus pondered.

"I don't know, Cyrus. Maybe this voting scandal is making him think with the right head for once when it comes to her. It doesn't make a difference. We are almost in the clear. When do the hearings start? As long as none of us get subpoenaed, we will be fine," reasoned Mellie.

"A date hasn't been set yet, but it must be coming soon. We have to keep Olivia and Fitz apart so she won't tell him about Defiance or your pregnancy. We won't be able to use the miscarriage card this time, especially if he finds out you were using it to keep Liv away." Cyrus resumed his perusal of the report.

"Thanks for your time, Cyrus. A pleasure as always." Mellie turned and walked towards the door.

"The pleasure is all…yours," Cyrus mumbled under his breath.

Olivia sat legs crossed in the middle of her bed staring at her cell phone. The decision to call Nate had been made, but she had butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of hearing his voice after two years. The break up occurred when he was home from one of his many assignments abroad. This was a special trip home to attend their engagement party. They'd been enjoying dinner when he shared the news.

Nate grabbed her hand across the table. "Ben offered me the foreign correspondent's job today."

"What? I thought you were going to take the Chief National Correspondent's post after the wedding?" Olivia didn't understand this news. She thought they agreed on this.

"Carrie, Ben thinks I'll be a better asset as a foreign correspondent with the Arab spring in full swing and my knowledge and experience in that region. I agree with him. He knows about our wedding and honeymoon. I won't start until a month after." Nate held both of her hands as he explained.

He called her "Carrie", short for Carolyn, her middle name. Originally, it had been a joke between them. When they'd first met she introduced herself as Carrie in case he was a serial killer. This was something her mother had told her, "Never give out your real name." He started calling her Carrie and it stuck like a term of endearment.

"Nate, I...I thought we were in agreement about this. What kind of life will we have as a family when you are gone all the time and in constant danger? I thought this was all settled?"

"It was and Ben knew my reservations. That is why he promises to bring me stateside more often."

"How could he know your reservations unless you allowed him to negotiate this, Nate! It was supposed to be settled…between us."

"Let's table this discussion until tomorrow, Carrie. I haven't seen you in almost a month. The last thing I want to do is argue, okay?"

Olivia agreed, but when they made love that night, it felt to Nate like goodbye. His thoughts were confirmed when she broke off the engagement the next day. He'd panicked. He'd promised to quit his job, but she stood firm, explaining that she was releasing him to follow his dreams.

Now, Olivia was ready to contact him after two years. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello. Guess who?"

"Well considering that Harrison saved your new number in my phone…Carrie Pope?"

"That Harrison! Yes, it's me. I hear that congratulations are in order on your new job and your first big story in said job." Olivia had always loved his voice on the phone.

"Yes, thank you. I am excited to be moving back to American soil. We take so much for granted. As for the story, I can't believe that just fell in my lap. You worked for the White House. Did you know Hollis Doyle?"

"He was an important contributor to the campaign. I hope it's not true. I am out of the loop since I left the White House. How is apartment hunting going?" Olivia tried to change the conversation."

Nate wasn't easily redirected. "Harrison said you recently went back on a consulting basis."

"Yes, but it was just to vet some potential appointments and nominations. My staff did most of the work. Any luck with finding a place, Nate." Olivia tried to redirect again.

"Yes. I found a place, a condo just today, not far from Harrison."

"Oh, you are buying? Laying down roots with your new job?" Olivia inquired.

"Something like that. So, how are you, Carrie?"

Olivia wanted to say that she was better since he reappeared, but that would be too forward.

"I'm good. Starting OPA has been very rewarding."

"That's great, Carrie. We will have to do lunch or dinner to catch up."

"What are you doing tonight? I am having my staff out for dinner and drinks this evening. You should join us?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Where do I meet you all?"

"Blues Alley on Wisconsin Avenue at 7."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Carrie. It is great to talk with you."

"Okay, you too. See you tonight."

Olivia disconnected and immediately started calling everyone else to make her imaginary celebration a reality. She knew they would say yes to dinner and drinks on her. After hanging up from Huck, the last on her list to call, she began searching her closet for the perfect ensemble.

Hours later they all set at a table clapping as the band finished up a song. Abby pumped him with questions about Olivia and their past relationship. Harrison shared funny stories of his own. Nate kept everyone on the tip of their seats recounting how he'd gotten out of many sticky situations as a journalist on the frontlines of war and conflict.

"Are you dating anyone now?" Abby asked randomly.

"I do alright, but nothing serious." He responded casually.

"Abby! You have to excuse her, Nate. If it comes up, it comes out." Everyone laughed in agreement.

"I hear you have a dog. What is his name again?" Nate looked at Olivia.

"Oh, Olitz is the best! He is the smartest most cutest dog around." Abby answered before Olivia did.

"Where is he tonight?" Nate asked.

"He is boarding at Capital Paws because all my potential baby sitters are out with me tonight." Olivia took another drink of her cocktail.

Olivia sat back and inhaled deeply. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. The hole in her heart that was Fitz didn't feel as big. Harrison, Abby, and Huck were her family and now Nate could become a part of that circle. She guzzled down her third cocktail and decided to ask Nate to dance.

"You have a nice work family." Nate said pulling her close.

"I am very lucky. I consider them friends and Harrison has really stepped up since Stephen left."

As he held her, she felt content, letting music, the warmth of his arms, and the buzz she was feeling wash over her. Thoughts started to rush through her head. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him and be kissed by him. She wanted to forget Fitz and didn't know how to exorcise him from her being. Do _you think he can fuck the Fitz out of you? _Olivia drew back and looked at Nate. _Where did that come from_, she thought. She shook her head and drew near to him. He was tall and slim from years of eating on the fly in war torn countries and battle zones

"I think we are going to head out." Harrison winked at Nate then they returned to the table.

"I'm not ready to go," Abby pouted.

"You remember we have that thing Abby," Harrison said trying to help her get a clue.

"Oh, yeah, that thing. Okay, Liv see you later. It was great to meet you, Nate. I hope to see you around the office."

"Yes, Abby. See you, bro and Huck" Nate shook Huck's hand and hugged Harrison and Abby.

Olivia said her goodbyes and motioned for the waiter to order two more cocktails.

"No, that is enough for me especially since I am driving."

"So, Carrie, Abby squeezed me for all my personal business. What about you? Have you been in a serious relationship in these last two years?"

"No, not really. There was someone, but it never worked."

"Why, what was the problem?"

"I don't know. It just fizzled out. There are better things to talk about. Does your mother still hate me for calling off the wedding?" Olivia took her cocktail and sipped.

They sat for a while catching up and reminiscing.

When they reached her door later that night, Olivia was ready to throw caution to the wind.

Olivia opened her door. "Thanks for driving me home tonight."

"I enjoyed Blues Alley. Thanks for inviting me."

They stood there for a moment. Nate reached in to give Olivia a hug but she brushed his lips with hers. He kissed her back and she tried to deepen the kiss.

Nate pulled back. "Carrie, what are you doing."

Olivia went back up for another kiss. "What I know we both want."

Nate grabbed her hands and placed them by her side. She looked into his deep brown eyes with confusion and hurt.

"I..I'm sorry, Nate. Goodnight," Olivia mumbled, stepping into the her condo.

"Wait." He walked in behind her and shut the door.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? We haven't seen each other in two years." Nate walked in and sat down next to Olivia on the sofa. She immediately got up and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Wow, you really drink a lot more than I remember. Is there something wrong?" Nate followed her into the kitchen.

"Nate, I'm sorry. Thanks for the ride. I should probably get to bed." Olivia felt deflated like a balloon and she wanted to be alone.

"Olivia Caroline Pope, I had a great time tonight. I want to keep seeing you, but I don't think being together like that would be…good for either of us. Our breakup was very painful for me. It's been two years and I am doing well. You seem a little disjointed. This is me, Carrie. Are you okay?" Nate towered over her searching her eyes for clues. He stroked her jaw watching her eyes redden and well up. She tried not to blink to release the tears. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as they begin to fall. He wrapped his arms around her as her entire body began to shake with sobs. He picked her up like a child and carried her to the sofa. He held her and she cried mostly because she recognized that her pain was far from over.

She woke to a slight ache behind her eyes and the chirp of her alert that read, "Pick up Olitz, Capital Paws, 9:00 am." Stretching, she realized she was still fully dressed except for her shoes and jacket. Then all the memories rushed back. Her constant crying in Nate's arms. He must have put her to bed and left. Then she smelled coffee and the aroma of something good.

Padding into the kitchen, she saw Nate filling two plates with eggs and home fries.

"You are up. Drink some of this coffee to stave off the headache you must have."

"Thanks" She grabbed the coffee and took a seat.

"Wow, you made all this. You always made the best breakfasts."

He joined her at the table. "It is my favorite meal of the day."

"Do you have to work today?" Olivia asked as she nibbled on a potato.

"Of course. A journalist's job is never done."

"That is true. Sort of like my job fixing people's crises." Olivia said smiling.

"Yes, you are fixing them and I am reporting on them. If you were still at The White House, you could leak all kinds of information to me. When is your next job there?"

"That consulting gig was a one time deal. The President has a team of people at his beck and call. I can give you one tidbit. It may already be coming out soon." Olivia purposely filled her mouth just to make him wait.

"What is it?" Nate stopped eating.

"They are expecting a baby." The phrase felt wooden coming out of her mouth.

"Really! That is news. Are you sure? Who is your source?" Nate asked whipping out his iPhone to type a note.

"Cyrus Beene, the White House Chief of Staff. I'm sure he has leaked it to some paper by now." Olivia tried not to sound angry. "Who was your source for the voting scandal?"

"I can't really share that. I promised I wouldn't reveal his name."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. The story is out there." Olivia took another swig of coffee.

Nate rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to run, Carrie. I want to get this written and ready for tomorrow's paper. I'll call you later."

"Thanks for…everything, Nate."

He smiled and left. Olivia exhaled and took both of their plates to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw that he had already cleaned the two skillets and spatula. He was a, "clean as you" go cook. She noticed a pillow atop two folded blankets on the sofa. _Why kind of coward was I to let him get away? _She thought.

Fitz sat at his desk lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Handley entered the cracked door.

"Mr. President, congratulations on the baby! Everyone is going to be so excited. I can't remember the last time there was a baby born during thr President's tenure."

"What are you talking about?" Fitz askedd in profound confusion.

Mrs. Handley walked over to his desk and pointed at _The Post._ "It made the front page."

Fitz looked down and read the headline, "Grant Administration Reels Under Voting Scandal."

"No, under that."

Fitz scanned down and read, "President, First Lady Expecting a Bundle of Joy. America is Having a Baby." Fitz continued reading, "Sources in the White House have confirmed that President Grant and First Lady are expecting a baby…"

"What the hell?! Is this a joke? Mellie and I aren't expecting a baby?"

"Mr. President, it is right here on the first page of _The Post_ and it's not true?"

Immediately Fitz thought of Olivia and what she must be thinking between this news report and his silence.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!...Mrs. Handley I am sorry. Please excuse me. I need a moment."

"Of course, Mr. President." Mrs. Handley scurried out of the room.

Fitz dialed Demarchelier.

"Hello, Mr. President, I've been expecting your call. You saw the paper."

"Damn right I have. What is going on? Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, but I am looking into it. I'll know something in a couple of hours." Demarchelier's voice was steady.

"You know what else you are going to do? Get her on a plane to France next week. I have that bilateral meeting at the Prefecture of Caen. I shouldn't have let you talk me into going completely silent. We were getting to a good place. By now she has probably totally and completely…I need to know what she's been doing. I need the surveillance."

"Certainly, Mr. President."

"I don't know how you are going to get her on a plane to France, but I'll leave that to you."

Fitz wanted to dial her number, but he decided against it. This needed to be handled face to face and away from DC.

**Dear Readers,**

**How is Demarchelier going to get Olivia on a plane to France? Will Fitz be able to make this right? I like Nate. He seems like the perfect foil to Fitz. Does her heart still belong to Fitz? Could she make room for Nate? What will Fitz do to Mellie and Cyrus once he finds out what they have done? What will their reunion be like? Promise to update soon.**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	18. Adjacent Arcs Part 1

_This chapter is for mature audiences only._

**Chapter 18**

"**Adjacent Arcs"**

**Part 1**

_Adjacent arcs are two arcs on the same circle which_

_1. Do not overlap, and_

_2. Share a common end point_

_This means they are, in effect, joined end to end to create a larger arc._

* * *

"Mmmmmmm...Ooooooo...AAAhhhh...ahhhhhh…" _What is going on? _Olivia thought. She lay on her back in bed, legs bent and spread wide open, arms up over her head reaching for something to grab onto, her head thrashing from side to side. Two warm, strong hands gripped either side of the juncture where her thighs met while a tongue enraptured her with its forays in, out, and around the deepest part of her.

_Where am I? Who is doing this to me?_ Olivia pondered the last question. She knew it could only be one person. Only one person did those things to her in that particular way with his tongue. It could only be Fitz. He was the sole person who lavished in that particular region of her anatomy. She used to tease him about it: "You love my stuff, don't you?…Stop trying to take all of my stuff!..." A fan of poetry, she would recite parts of Ntozake Shange's poem, "Someone Almost Walked Off Wid Alla My Stuff:" "Hey man, where you goin' wid alla my stuff…now give me back my stuff…give my crotch some sunlight."

He would use his tongue to trace shapes, letters and then words on her "stuff". He was pretty adamant about finding the shape, letter, and phrase that would give her the most intense release. When he discovered that it was the star shape and the letter A, he came up with another challenge. How long could she stand him tracing, with his tongue, the preamble to the Constitution, there. She never made it past, "We the People." She called him, "Cunnilingus in Chief." So, she knew it could only be Fitz. She lifted up on her elbows, looked down, and saw a mop of black curls that could only belong to him. At that moment, he lifted his head and looked at her, his mouth and the area around it, from below his nose to his chin, was wet and glistening with her essence. He smiled and then resumed the sweet torture. She felt the outline of a star being traced, then the letter A, then W…e…t…h…e…p…e…o…p…l…e….,and then the sensations wracked her body from her hair follicles to her toe nails. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. Then he was over her, gripping each of her palms with his and looking into her eyes. He smiled before plunging deep into her and kissing her lips, mixing their tastes together.

Olivia screamed in release. As soon as the sound escaped her lips she doubled over in her bed. When her breathing normalized, she looked around confused wondering why Fitz wasn't on top of her. She looked around and realized she was alone, drenched in sweat, recovering from a dream.

"Damn," she whispered. The dream felt so real. She reached down and felt the wetness between her legs.

Olivia was sated but angry with couldn't get rid of him even in her dreams. With two grips, she ripped off her sheets and comforter and threw on a fresh set. She ignored Olitz's running back and forth between her room and the door. She needed a cool shower before going for their morning walk. Minutes later, she and Olitz emerged from her building ready for their journey. She situated her ear buds and cued her iPod to shuffle. Jill Scott's "Golden" began playing. Olivia sang the words softly:

_I'm taking my freedom,_

_Pulling it off the shelf,_

_Putting it on my chain,_

_Wear it around my neck,_

_I'm taking my freedom,_

_Putting it in my car,_

_Wherever I choose to go,_

_It will take me far, Livin my life like it's Golden…_

She wondered if she'd ever be free of Fitz and the pain he'd caused. With the question left unanswered, she increased her steps to a jog, Olitz trotting happily ahead.

* * *

Demarchelier inserted the pictures inside the manila envelope and then inside of a courier's box. What resided therein was the surveillance the President had requested. He knew that the pictures of Ms. Pope with Nathaniel Wright would enrage him. There was nothing untoward on the photos, but they hinted at something more. Ms. Pope going about her daily activities. Ms. Pope enjoying an evening with friends. Ms. Pope dancing with Mr. Wright. Ms. Pope being helped into a car by Mr. Wright. Ms. Pope entering her building with Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright leaving her building the next morning. The President would be angry knowing that Ms. Pope was moving on to another man. Demarchelier's counsel to not contact her opened the space for a new man to enter the picture.

Demarchelier did not regret giving this counsel. What he did regret was not telling him about her history with Mr. Wright. In all his years of servicing clients, he had never concealed information to shield the client from perceived harm. This is exactly what he had done for the President. First rule in his business was, "Never make friends with your clients." He had begun to see the President like a family member, which compromised his objectivity.

He decided he wasn't going to try to make decisions in the best interest of his client from a sentimental perspective. The President was going to be incensed when he found out that his wife and Chief of Staff had colluded to create a false pregnancy to keep Ms. Pope away. This tidbit of intelligence was picked up on the recording devices wired into Cyrus Beene's office lamp and cell phone.

The President's last demand had put him in a pretty pickle. For the last couple of days, he had racked his brain trying to construct a way to get Ms. Pope on a plane to Caen, France short of kidnapping. Finally, a solution materialized and he realized that the key was the aunt she visited weeks ago. He did some research and found that Dr. Diane Pope was a retired professor, prolific writer, and lecturer. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for her aunt to invite her to France for a conference, lecture, etc. His next hurdle was inventing a scenario where Ms. Pope wouldn't make contact with the aunt before the trip. His plan was set in motion and moving along swimmingly. He smiled as he handed his personal courier the surveillance and the letter to Ms. Pope. The e-mail had been sent also. He expected a call from the President in a couple of hours.

* * *

"Olivia, I can't believe you're off to France tomorrow. I want to be you when I grow up!" Abby ushered Olivia through the clothing boutique to the lingerie section.

"It boggles my mind too! I want to be Diane Pope when I grow up. My aunt writes prize-winning books and gets invited by prestigious universities abroad to give lectures and accept accolades. I am just happy to ride on her coattails. Abby, thanks for convincing me to accept her invitation to Caen to her lecture series and award ceremony." Olivia shook her head as Abby held up a sheer camisole created for seduction.

"I've never heard of Caen, France or the University of Caen at Normandy," Abby asked as she perused the negligees.

"It's two hours northwest of Paris on the coast. It is known for its beaches, cottages, and cheeses. Also William the Conqueror lived there and it's the site of the Battle of Normandy during World War II. At least that is what the brochure says," Olivia said while checking her cell phone ignoring Abby's attempts to get her to choose new lingerie.

"Don't you wish you could take Nate to France? Maybe you two could rekindle the old flame. Ask him, Liv. Ask your aunt if she'd mind. She met him, right? You all were practically married."

"Nate and I are taking it slow, Abby. We are friends. If something develops it will happen naturally. My aunt told me not to contact her until I was at my hotel. In the letter, she wrote that she was already in France and too busy to talk, which is strange. She sent me the invitation and letter by courier. I received a one-way ticket electronically by e-mail. I wonder why the ticket is one way?"

"Maybe she has another one-way ticket waiting for you when you arrive in France. Don't worry, Liv. Just go and have some fun. Don't worry about Olitz because I will spoil him silly. Get some new lingerie. You may meet someone there and get lucky," Abby smiled and pulled a couple of pieces from the rack for Olivia to consider.

"Okay, Abby. I'll pick out my own undies if you don't mind." Olivia touched the satin and lace which made her think of Fitz. She chose a couple of camisoles, with matching underwear, stockings, and garter belts to appease Abby more than anything.

After they checked out, Abby called Harrison and Huck to meet them at a nearby restaurant for dinner and drinks. Olivia was happy to see Nate arrive with Harrison and Huck. She exhaled, happy that her life was becoming what it hadn't been in a long time, normal.

* * *

Olivia stretched in her roomy first class seat as she followed the flight attendant's directions to ready for their descent to Saint-Gatien Airport in Deauville, France. Olivia was eager to see her aunt. She had to thank her for the luxury of a first-class ticket. It had been a treat. They hadn't talked about a meeting place at the airport, but she had planned to call her as soon as she landed.

Olivia exited the plane entering the gate into the inside of the airport. She yawned slightly looking for a bathroom. As she scanned the scene, she saw a woman holding a sign with her name. She walked towards the lady, "Je suis Olivia Pope…" The woman raised her hand to stop Olivia's greeting.

"Yes, ma'am, I know. Are you ready to depart?" The woman had red hair, fair skin and wrinkles. She wore black slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a black jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a perfect bun. She looked so plain like she could blend in to the scenery.

"I need to use the restroom and get my bags."

"Of course, ma'am. The bathrooms are up ahead. My partner has collected your bags," the woman said.

"O-Okay. I'll be right back." Olivia entered the restroom. She wondered who the woman's partner was and how he or she had gotten her bags. She relieved her bladder, freshened her makeup and gargled with Listerine to remove the stale taste from her mouth.

The woman was waiting for her right outside the bathroom. They walked through baggage claim and outside a side door to a black sedan. The woman opened the back door and Olivia entered into the warm interior. A man dressed in similar attire to the woman was at the wheel.

"Good morning, ma'am," the man said.

"Good morning…um…I never got your names," Olivia asked as they drove off.

"I'm McGillis and this is my partner, Hunt," the redhead answered.

"So how do you know my aunt? Do you work for the University?" Olivia scrolled through her phone looking for her aunt's cell number.

"No" McGillis answered simply.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and listened to her aunt's voicemail.

"Hi, Aunt Diane! I'm here and with the people you sent to collect me at the airport. I cannot wait to see you! Give me a call as soon as you get this message. Talk to you soon." Olivia disconnected and leaned back into the seat.

"How long until the the hotel?"

"About 45 minutes, ma'am." Hunt said.

Olivia looked out the window and took in the majestic beaches they passed.

"Ms. Pope. Ms. Pope. We are here." McGillis called Olivia to wake her from sleep.

Olivia awakened. "I am sorry."

They walked into a grand structure and Olivia read the sign, CHÂTEAU DE BELLEFONTAINE. It was breathtaking. Olivia stopped to admire the portraits and the architecture. She looked around for McGillis and Hunt spotting them by the grand staircase.

"Where is the check-in desk? In what room is my aunt staying?"

"There is no check in? I will show you to your room." McGillis walked up the stairs holding both her bags. Hunt walked towards the door.

"Okay." As they walked down the hallway she realized there were no other guests about.

"It is pretty deserted in here." McGillis didn't respond but continued until she stopped at the door at the end in the center of the hallway. She placed the bags beside the door and knocked twice.

The door opened and she beheld a sight that made her think she was dreaming.

Fitz stepped out into the hallway and shook the redhead's hand. "Thank you, Agent McGillis.

"Yes, Mr. President." She turned and walked away.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's bags and sat them inside the room.

Olivia was frozen in place. Seeing him was too much. It was totally unexpected, a shock to her system. Equal and opposite emotions invaded her mind at the same time. He stood before her, touching her shoulders.

"Hi, Olivia."

He caught her as she fainted in his arms.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I am in heaven. Olivia and Fitz are in the same room again! I hope they can work through the lies and misunderstandings. I wanted this chapter to be longer including the developments in France, but decided to make their reunion its own chapter, Chapter 18, "Adjacent Arcs " Part 2. After their time together in France, the world will be turned upside down for everyone. I hope you liked Olivia's dream. Please keep reading. Until next post…**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	19. Adjacent Arcs Part 2

_This chapter is for mature audiences only._

**Chapter 19**

"**Adjacent Arcs"**

**Part 2**

_Adjacent arcs are two arcs on the same circle which_

_1. Do not overlap, and_

_2. Share a common end point_

_This means they are, in effect, joined end to end to create a larger arc._

* * *

"Livy, honey, wake up." Fitz leaned over Olivia on the bed where he had placed her after the fainting. He touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered opened. When she saw him, she closed her eyes quickly and then reopened them. He was looking down at her, now with a smile.

"Excuse me. Can I…?" Olivia motioned for him to give her some space. He moved back a little.

Olivia propped herself up against the headboard of the four-poster canopied bed. She looked at the sheer cloth hanging from the sides. Then she looked at Fitz.

"So this is not a dream," Olivia said speaking more so to herself than to Fitz. With all the strength she could muster, Olivia slapped him across his cheek with her right hand.

She rubbed her palm on her thigh to stave off the sting. Fitz didn't budge. He continued to look into her eyes. Using her other hand, she slapped him across the other cheek, but the effect wasn't as jarring because she was right handed and had used her left hand. Not moving an inch he continued staring at her.

So many emotions crossed both their faces as they stared at each other: joy, pain, desire, sadness, and anger… Olivia, rarely at a loss for words, didn't know what to say. She wanted to throw her arms around him and feel his arms around her, Mellie's pregnancy and his silence for the last couple of weeks crossed her mind. Her hand lifted again to slap him, but this time he caught her wrist. She raised her other hand intending to slap him, but his hand caught her other wrist.

With both of her wrists incased in his hands, she struggled to get free. Pulling her hands around his neck, he engulfed her in his arms. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't make a sound. The trembling of her shoulders and muffled sniffling signaled her weeping.

"We need to talk," Fitz said pulling back. As he pushed back, her hands remained around his neck and she bent her head until her forehead rested against his. They sat there, foreheads touching, exhaling and inhaling. Olivia moved first, unable to hold on to her confusion and anger any longer. She knew in time she would gather those emotions again, but now all she wanted was to taste him, touch him, and be filled with him. She pecked at his lips savoring the closeness. His lips parted and their tongues entwined, deepening the kiss. They continued, lips locked, for minutes and then they began undressing each other. Their hunger prevented them from breaking the kiss.

Clothes discarded, Olivia lay back on the bed, parting her legs as Fitz rested between them. He broke the kiss and rose on his arms above her, looking into her eyes, he said, "I love you, Olivia." Then he entered her. She gasped not quite ready for all of him. He pulled out and entered her again this time the warm liquid of her arousal greeted him. He stroked her slowly, pulling all the way out and back in. With each stroke, her wetness increased, and thus, their pleasure. She lifted her hips to meet his strokes and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Their moans of pleasure hit a crescendo signaling their release.

When their breathing slowed, Fitz kissed Olivia and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back."

He returned with a hand towel and wiped her between the legs and down her inner thighs.

"Thank you," she said. He pulled back the covers and they snuggled under the covers. Olivia wouldn't let him embrace her. She put space between them as they lay face to face.

Olivia inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Is this all you want me for, to be your beck and call girl? How did you orchestrate this? Is my aunt here? Is she even getting an award? Does she know about this?" Olivia spoke evenly and slowly.

"Liv, you accused me of this at Camp David and it hurt, so I let you run. I am not going to do that again. We have some things to work through. You don't have complete information so I understand…your accusations. You were brought here so that we could settle us. Your aunt has nothing to do with your presence here." Fitz moved a little closer to Olivia so he could touch her face. Olivia moved in the opposite direction.

"No, I am not accusing you of anything. I am stating my observations. Now, it is an understatement that we are attracted to each other. I wonder if the sneaking around, the long absences, the secrecy, adds to this…thing we have…if that is the key to us. Would I…us be as desirable without the rush of an illicit affair? I think you want me because you can't really have me. I mean if you wanted me, why would you be fucking your wife and getting her pregnant?"

Fitz chuckled softly. "That is a great segue, Liv. I haven't fucked my wife in almost a year. I don't remember much. I was drunk. I think it was the night I announced I was running? Before you joined the campaign…So the only place my swimmers have gone since I met you is here." Fitz shifted closer and gripped her crotch and began massaging.

"Fitz, stop." He moved his hand.

"Cyrus told me she was pregnant and that I should stay away. He said you were trying to find a way to break it off with me. Her pregnancy was in the paper."

"Cyrus lied, Liv. You formed an alliance with Hollis, Mellie, Cyrus, and Verna to get me elected. They would each chew off their own arm to get ahead. Maybe Mellie and Cyrus wanted you out of the picture. Whatever it is, it's to cover themselves as the trial gets nearer. They didn't want you around to mess that up for them, I guess."

"Why haven't you contacted me in the last couple of weeks?" Liv asked.

"I was advised to refrain from contacting you in light of the inquiry into the vote tampering. I wanted to call you…see you every day, but I wanted Hollis to go down for this. I didn't want our affair to come out in the midst of this and possibly implicate you. Mellie is not pregnant. I don't know how it got leaked to the papers. She and Cyrus wouldn't have leaked that false story. The leak was good, because it made me bring you here. I couldn't let you think it was true and I knew you would, so I had to explain in person."

_Am I the source for the pregnancy leak? _Olivia thought remembering that she had told Nate about it. _I brought myself here. _Olivia decided not to share this because she would have to tell Fitz about Nate.

"Why aren't you angry with me for Defiance? Why haven't you wanted to talk about it?"

"I…Defiance for me is difficult to discuss. You all treated me like a pawn in a chess game. Hollis rigged the votes so am I really the legitimate leader? Without the rigging, would the election have been close…would I have lost? If he hadn't rigged that election, maybe I would be living the life I want with the woman I love. I'll never know. I believe you made a deal with the devil because you loved me and wanted me to win because you thought that was what I wanted and I did want to win. You weren't thinking about yourself and what you would get out of it like everyone else. You didn't gain anything when I became President. Becoming President ensured that I would stay married. I have to move forward because for all intents and purposes, I am the President. The question is will the American people support a President who divorces his wife. Because when I get back to Washington, I am divorcing Mellie and firing Cyrus, not in that order. " Fitz sat up and propped himself against the headboard.

Olivia's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She sat up beside him.

"When we get back home, my life is going to get more complicated with the trial and the divorce. I am asking you…and I know it is not fair for me to ask you this…but will you wait for me?…Don't run away…don't keep seeing Nathaniel Wright."

"Damn it, Fitz! You have to stop this surveillance. You have no right. It is none of your business."

"You are my business."

"Nate is a friend. Let's just leave it at that."

Fitz ignored that for now. He pulled her onto his lap.

"So will you wait for me while I make this right for us?"

"Do I even have a choice, Mr. President?"

"Not when you say, "Mr. President" like that." He picked her up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"To shower," he said.

"I need a shower cap."

"They are in here, but you won't need a shower cap for the bidet. I get to control the water pressure. It has 7 settings. I want to watch you…enjoy it."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Fitz, you are so…" His kiss drowned out her descriptor.

* * *

"Fitz do you think this is a good idea?" Olivia questioned Fitz from the back of the black sedan. They were parked in front of Parc Festyland, a small theme park in Lower Normandy France. After spending a glorious two days together in the chateau, Fitz pleaded with her to go with him to tour Caen. This was the last day before the bilateral talks began and they changed hotels to be closer to the prefecture. There would be press there restricting their freedom to be together.

Olivia had wanted to visit the landing beaches at Normandy and the D-Day Memorial Museum. Fitz promised to take her to a destination he swore she would love. She didn't know it was a family theme park until Tom stopped the sedan and she beheld the 1066 era architecture and dragon inspired rides. Moms and dads with their children of varying ages lined the entryway.

"This is perfectly fine. We will be safe. No one will be able to recognize us and definitely not in our disguises. Tom and Hal will keep their distance." Fitz adjusted his baseball cap and black rimmed glasses. He was dressed in jeans, a stripped polo shirt, and a bomber jacket. Olivia wore a baseball cap, jeans, a sweater, and a bomber jacket. They wore wedding bans to pass as a married couple.

"What if someone recognizes you?" Olivia whispered as Fitz pulled her out of the car.

"Liv, you accuse me of only wanting you for secret sex, yet you are the one who is always concerned about appearances. We are going to enjoy ourselves today. No one is going to recognize us. These families are here to have fun. They are not expecting the President of the United States and his girlfriend to stand in line behind them waiting to ride a roller coaster! Frankly, I don't care. Let's enjoy our day, okay?"

Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand and walked with him to the ticket booth.

An hour later, they were screaming, "Defiez le!" at the direction of the park attendant who was revving up the crowd just before they began their ride on the Drakkar Express. The steel roller coaster resembled Vikings ships. After the ride finished, Fitz exited with a shell-shocked look on his face.

"I feel every bit of my 50 years. I used to love roller coasters, but…no more…no more."

"Oh, poor baby," Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and let him lean on her as they made their way to a picnic table. She looked back at Tom and Hal shaking her head for them to stay back as they looked on in concern from a few feet away. She motioned a "thumbs up" to let them know he was okay.

Fitz laughed and they leaned back on the bench to people watch. They sat quietly watching the families walk back and forth.

"Liv, one day I want this for us without the disguises. I want forever with you…to have a family and live a boring, normal life." Olivia continued looking straight ahead as Fitz's words filled her ears. She could feel his eyes one her, but she couldn't look at him.

A little girl, no more than 4 or 5 years old, squealed in sheer delight breaking the moment Fitz and Olivia shared. She ran straight towards them as a woman and man called out and ran after her.

"Viens ici, Mirabella!" (Come here, Mirabella)

"Non, Mirabella!" (No, Mirabella)

The little girl grabbed Olivia's legs and buried her face in her lap as she giggled.

Olivia giggled too and whispered in the little girl's ears, "Essayez-vous de vous cacher de votre maman et papa? (Are you trying to hide from mom and dad?)

The little girl's mom appeared. "Je suis désolé. Elle est un coureur." (I am sorry. She is a runner.)

A man that must have been Mirabella's father appeared by that time pushing a stroller. Olivia scooped up the little girl and handed her to her mother after giving her a hug. "Ce n'est aucun problème. Elle est belle," said Olivia (It's no problem, She is beautiful.)

As the family walked away, Fitz said, "I think you'll make a great mother to our children one day."

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand, ignoring his comment, "How about that stuffed fire breathing dragon you were going to win for me at the jousting booth!? Let's go!"

They walked off hand in hand not hearing Mirabella's father discussing how familiar Fitz looked.

* * *

The two dark clad figures were concealed high in a tree. The spy's camera was focused into the window of the President's bedroom at the Ivan Vautier hotel. They were salivating at the subjects of the images, President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and a woman who was not his wife having sex. One of them kept watch while the other captured the images. The spy keeping watch was too busy enjoying the passionate scene that he didn't see the six secret service agents surrounding the tree. All the spy felt was a blunt object hit his head knocking him from the tree. As he fell, he witnessed his partner fall, following him. The thud of the camera on the grass next to him caught one agent's attention. Before the spy could react, a fist collided with his nose knocking him unconscious.

Fitz and Olivia lay in each other's arms. They regretted the end of their week in France. They had managed to spend every night together and most days either as a couple or with Olivia a part of his entourage touring Caen. She finally was able to visit the D-Day Memorial Museum.

They'd made love for the last time before Olivia had to depart to her own suite. Tomorrow they would return to the states. Olivia was flying back on Air Force One with the other advisors, but they wouldn't be able to sit together or talk.

Olivia rose from the bed and dressed. Fitz walked her to the door.

"So, Olivia, will you wait for me?" He asked her the same question he'd asked that first day in France.

"Yes, I will wait for you." They shared one last kiss before she exited his room.

An hour later, Fitz's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mr. President. It's Hal. I need to speak with you. I'm right outside the door."

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." Fitz hung up and opened the door. Tom and Hal entered.

Tom spoke as soon as the door was shut. "Mr. President. Two hours ago, we apprehended two men. One had a camera. They were both in a tree and one had taken multiple pictures of you and Ms. Pope…um…together. We have the camera and there are pictures of you two from the entire week."

"Where are the men now?" Fitz took a seat.

"They are at the embassy in a holding cell. We don't know who hired them nor do we know their identities. They are still being questioned."

"Well, at least you have the camera. Unless…" The realization stopped his relief.

"Yes, Mr. President. There are copies of the images, with the exception of the ones from tonight, in the hands of someone else. We believe they will be sold or have been sold to a major American news outlet. Mr. President, we believe…with all due respect sir…that your affair with Ms. Pope will be national news in a few days."

"Who else besides you knows about this?"

"Sir, at this point, just the agents and some embassy officials."

"Okay. Let's keep it that way. Assign two agents to stay here with the detainees and we will depart first thing in morning as planned."

Fitz watched Tom and Hal exit the room. He poured himself a healthy dose of scotch realizing that the voting scandal trial, his impending divorce, and the revelation of his affair with Olivia was going to create the perfect storm to bring down his administration. He lay back on the bed savoring his last night of peace before things fell a part.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope that their time together in France will hold them together during the ish storm that is about to rain down on them when all is revealed. Can Liv survive? Who hired the spies? How will Mellie and Cyrus react when Fitz let's them go? Oh. there is so much going on. Will Liv and Fitz ever get the boring, normal life they want? Until I post again…**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	20. Parallel Intersections

**Chapter 20**

"**Parallel Intersections"**

28 days. It had been 28 days since everything came out, specifically her affair with Fitz. The "everything" manifested as a single image of them together at Parc Festyland in Caen, France. Had the photograph been of anyone other than President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Olivia Caroline Pope, a woman who was not the First Lady, the viewer would have sighed and smiled at the obvious love shared between the two subjects. He held her in a tight embrace, both arms circled around her waist. She was high up in his arms, their faces separated by only a few inches. They looked to be laughing. She held a stuffed dragon in one hand and her other hand rested on his cheek. Olivia remembered this moment clearly. The impromptu hug had occurred after he'd won the jousting game and bestowed the dragon upon her. It had taken him 5 tries to win. They'd both been caught up in the game, forgetting to be inconspicuous. This image had been emblazoned on the front page of every major and minor newspaper, blog, and social media website. It had played on a continuous loop on every major and minor TV and cable network.

On the flight back to the States from France, Fitz had called her aside to repeat what Hal had told him the night before. They'd both been prepared for more compromising images, but this one showed two people obviously in love having fun at an amusement park. The images could have been much worse had the camera not been confiscated that night. This was small solace in light of the firestorm that resulted from the release of one photo. After it came out, every photo of them taken during the campaign was dredged up and reinterpreted through the lens of an affair. They'd only had two days after their return from France before it began. Now it was 28 days later from the initial release of the photo and Olivia sat in the conference room of the OPA offices as a client.

"Liv, you seem like you are 1,000 miles away." Abby turned to look at her where she sat at the end of the long wooden table. Abby was standing by the wall that was lined with the photographs of the key players, Olivia, Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie, and Hollis.

"Abby, she has been through a lot this last month. Do you want to take a rest now, Liv? We've been at this for 3 hours now and still no closer to who might be behind the spying and the leak." Harrison looked at Liv with concern.

"No, let's keep working. I am in no hurry to go anywhere especially in the daylight." Olivia couldn't go travel around town without an army of paparazzi following her around snapping pictures and asking questions. As strangers started to recognize her, they were the cruelest. The most vitriolic comments were the racial and sexual epithets screamed at her. She no longer read the blogs because everyone had an opinion, mostly painting her as an oversexed, opportunistic, vixen who premeditated a plan to destroy the President's marriage. Every written portrait of Mellie elevated her to the epitome of womanhood. Fitz had assigned Tom Olivia's security duty.

At first, there had been no official response from the White House. No one in the public could confirm the President's identity or that of the woman in the photograph. Cyrus had phoned her days after the leak Olivia demanding that she deny her identity. She would never forget the acid dripping from his every word.

"If you are as smart as I think you are, you are going to deny, deny, deny, Liv. Then you are going to stay the hell away from Fitz, but only after you convince him against this idea to divorce Mellie!" Cyrus screamed through the phone.

"How dare you demand anything from me, Cyrus? You are a liar! You told me that Mellie was pregnant. You let me believe that Fitz didn't want to see me again…that he was trying to find a way to break it off with me. He hadn't told you about our affair. Why did you…" Before Olivia could finish her sentence Cyrus interrupted.

"Liar?! There are no lies and there is no truth aside from what I construct, Liv. The truth is that I brought you in to help me make a President and somehow you two decided to fall in lust. Fitz will never be yours and you will never be his. America doesn't work that way. Fitz will not divorce his wife to be with you and he surely can't and won't marry you. So drop that fantasy. America will not accept a divorced President and certainly not one who left his wife for his black mistress. Liv, I don't want to hurt you but it is time for you to put away these childish notions. We are almost in the clear with the voting scandal."

"Cyrus, listen to me and listen good because this is the last time you are allowed to call me. If you see me walking down the street, you cross and go down the other side. Don't darken my door with your presence ever. You have zero conscience and even less integrity. I mistook your questionable morals for allegiance to Fitz and putting him in office. I let you cloud my judgment because I was involved with Fitz, but no more. I play everything above board from now one. I am no longer in the cesspool with you, Mellie, Verna, and Hollis.

After that conversation, Olivia began to wonder if Cyrus was behind the spies and the leak of the photograph. Fitz agreed and decided against firing Cyrus, figuring it was best to keep him close and maintain the impression that he still held Fitz's trust.

"I don't think Cyrus is behind the spies. Why would he want another controversy in the middle of the hearings on the voting scandal? Cyrus is ruthless, but not stupid," said Huck as they sat in the conference room strategizing.

"Okay, we've ruled out everyone on this wall," said Harrison, "so we need more suspects. Who else would want Fitz out of office? We need to talk to Nate and get the source of the leak about the voting scandal."

"It was Fitz," Olivia said quietly.

"What do you mean?" said Abby.

"It was Fitz who leaked the story to Nate. He didn't do it directly, but he had somebody do it. He knew about Defiance. He found out shortly after I resigned." Olivia explained fully now since they all now knew about the affair and her role in the vote rigging. They hadn't judged her about it. She had been grateful to them and her Aunt Diane during the last 28 days. Their support kept her from suffering a mental break.

"How did he find out?" Huck asked.

"I don't know." Olivia sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"Maybe the voting scandal which called into question the President's legitimacy prompted someone to dig deeper," Harrison reasoned, " by hiring the spies. Who is the biggest opponent of the President? Who is screaming the loudest about impeaching him if he doesn't resign?"

"Franklin Gunn," said Olivia.

"Yes, Franklin Gunn, Governor Samuel Reston's running mate in the last election. It has to be Governor Reston behind this. He was a sore looser and Liv painted him as soft on guns and he never came back from the fallout. He continued to lag behind in the polls after that." Abby ran into her office.

"Governor Reston could be it. He is not out front, but has probably put Gunn up to calling for Fitz's resignation. Liv, I'm on it." Huck left the room, and only Harrison remained.

He walked towards the door, but stopped and touched Olivia's shoulder.

"Liv, I know this is hard, but we are 150% behind you. Nate asks about you. He wants to see you, but I haven't told him where you are staying. He is my brother, but given his press credentials I didn't think it was a good idea to reveal that to him."

"Thanks, Harrison. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Harrison squeezed her shoulder and walked out.

Olivia was tired. She had drifted off to sleep sitting at the table and awoke with a start. She looked at her watch and realized that 30 minutes had passed. She walked into her office and phoned Tom.

"I'll be ready to leave in 30 minutes."

"Okay, Ms. Pope. I'll meet you around back."

After the paparazzi intensified, Olivia had been forced to leave her condo. She hadn't moved out, but she hadn't returned there since three days after the leak. Fitz had somehow arranged for her stay in a house in Vienna, Virginia. They had only seen each other face to face three times since the leak, but he called every night.

Olivia said her goodbyes to everyone. She hugged Olitz who had been staying with Abby since her trip to France. She rubbed his ears and then gave him a hug.

"Bye, Ollie." He trotted after her, but Abby held him back.

"See you tomorrow?" Abby hugged her.

"I am not sure. I'll call you."

As Olivia was driven away by Tom, she laid her head back on the seat and wept silent tears. She'd never thought things could get worse after Defiance and then the photograph proved her wrong. Now tomorrow she had an appointment with someone who could heighten her despair.

"Thanks, Tom. Who's taking over for you?" Olivia asked Tom before she exited the car."

"Agent Hunt."

"Will you be back in the morning?"

"Yes, Ms. Pope."

"I have an appointment in town tomorrow at 10 on Loughboro Rd by Sibley Hospital. Can you take me?"

"Of course, Ms. Pope." Tom walked her to the door. He unlocked the door and entered doing a sweep of every room. He left, locking the door behind him.

Olivia poured herself a glass of water and grabbed a yogurt, granola, and spoon. She turned on the TV that was cued to her DVD player. She refused to watch any television. She had a collection of DVDs of favorite movies and TV series. She had finished season 1 of _The Cosby Show _and _Family Ties_. Now she was beginning the first season of _The Equalizer_, one of her favorite vintage detective shows.

At 11pm sharp, the phone rang. She lifted the receiver but said nothing.

"Olivia."

"Hi, Fitz."

"How are you?"

"I am okay. How are you?" Olivia waited for his answer, but she wasn't really listening. She wanted to tell him about her suspicions and her appointment tomorrow. There had been an internal dialogue running in her head. Should she tell him before the appointment when she wasn't 100% sure? Should she wait until she had proof?

"Liv, are you there?" Fitz had said something he thought she would respond to.

"Yes, I am sorry. What did you say?" Olivia pushed the thoughts from her head.

"Hollis Doyle was found dead in his home about three hours ago."

"What?! How did you find out?" Olivia temporarily forgot about her dilemma.

"Cyrus was briefed by the FBI and he informed me. It doesn't look like foul play. There was a note. He admitted to being the mastermind behind the vote rigging. He even said he worked alone."

"Doesn't that seem a little too convenient?" Olivia took a sip of water and opened her yogurt. She mixed the fruit and added the granola.

"Yes. Of course there will be an investigation. This will give Franklin Gunn more ammunition against me. Sam Reston has to be behind this. Enough about me, Livy. How are you? How was your visit to OPA?"

"I am the client now. They are trying to find out who leaked the pictures. We think Sam Reston might have hired the spies and leaked the picture."

"That makes sense. After Defiance came out, it makes sense that he wants me out of office."

Olivia ate the last spoonful of yogurt just realizing how hungry she was. She walked back into the kitchen for another container.

"Mellie left yesterday. She says she will return when I deny the affair on national TV with her during a joint interview. I've told her I want a divorce, but she ignores me. Karen and Gerry are here with me."

"Fitz…I am sorry about all this. How are Karen and Gerry?"

"Why are you sorry, Livy? You, more than anyone, know Mellie and I are beyond over."

"Fitz, I am sorry about Defiance. I think all roads lead there. I wish I would have been strong enough to keep my integrity and not be swayed by Cyrus and the others. Maybe things would have worked out differently. I'll never be sorry for loving you…" Before Olivia could finish the sentence, her stomach turned violently. She dropped the phone and ran into bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. Her throat burned as she wretched in the toilet. After a few minutes, she caught her breath and rinsed her mouth with water and a little mouthwash. The reflection she saw in the mirror looked like a tired and crestfallen woman. She remembered Fitz on the phone and rushed to the receiver hearing the repeated beeping of a disconnected phone. She replaced the receiver, realizing she couldn't call him back. There was knocking at the front door.

She looked through the peep hole at Agent Hunt and opened the door.

"I'm fine. Please call the President and let him know. The phone was disconnected. Thanks."

Olivia closed and locked the door. By the time she reached the bedroom, the phone was ringing. She took a quick sip of water before answering. Taking this as a sign, she decided which side of her internal debate she would let win.

"Olivia, what happened? It sounded like you dropped the phone. What was that sound? Are you sick? This is too much stress for you. I am coming over."

"Fitz, be quiet and listen please."

"Okay."

"I am 17 days late. I am never late. I am pretty sure I am pregnant. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get examined. I thought it was stress, but as more days passed and my nausea increased… I am pretty certain. I haven't taken a home test…well…because it is difficult for me to go anywhere these days…Could you imagine be buying a pregnancy test?...okay I am rambling…Fitz…Fitz, are you there? Olivia heard a click and looked at the receiver wondering if he had hung up the phone?

Sitting there in disbelief, she heard knocking at the door.

She opened the door to Agent Hunt.

"Ms. Pope, the President wanted me to tell you that he is on his way here. He asked me to wait inside until he arrived."

Olivia rolled her eyes in frustration. "Could you call him back and tell him that is not necessary. Tell him to call me back."

"Ma'am, I am sorry. Those are my orders."

Olivia walked to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, Ms. Pope. Thank you."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and returned to the bedroom, tired from the events of the day. She propped herself on the bed planning to watch more of _The Equalizer_ until Fitz arrived. Within seconds, she was sound asleep.


	21. Double Takes

**Chapter 21**

"**Double Takes"**

Mellie sat down at her laptop, a self-satisfied smile plastered on her lips. She'd just read an op-ed in the _USA Today_ that was all about her: her style, accomplishments as First Lady to Fitz in his office as governor and now president, her stellar educational background, and exemplary service to the literacy community. The author sympathized with her in the affair debacle and painted Olivia as the quintessential home wrecker and traitor to America. Whenever she felt downtrodden about Fitz's divorce demands or that dreaded, lovesick picture of him with Olivia in France, she picked up the nearest paper, scanned it for some glowing article about her, and voila, spirits lifted. She knew that America loved her.

She sifted through her e-mails, intrigued by one from her sister in Maryland. The subject line read: _Can't be true. Check this out!_ The message was: _That bitch has a fansite! Can you believe these whack jobs?! Call me soon. Praying for you and Fitz as always, Luv, Trish._

Mellie clicked on the link: www dot potuslovesop dot com

Melodic music played as two animation figures, one of Olivia and one of Fitz ran across the Rose Garden. The figures stopped, and kissed and the screen filled with cascading hearts. One last heart popped out designed like the presidential seal. It filled the screen, the words, "enter site" in the center.

The website was dedicated to Fitz and Olivia. The image of them at the amusement park was only one of multiple images of them together. Apparently someone had collected all the pictures of them working together on the campaign trail. There was nothing untoward in the pictures. They were usually engaged in deep conversation or working on the campaign with other staffers surrounding them. The pictures were harmless, but now that they were filtered through the lens of an affair, Fitz's intense gazes weren't seen as concentrating on the task, but as attraction to Olivia. There was one of her helping him with his tie; them talking and smiling while getting into a tour bus; and them hunched over a map. In another picture, Olivia was looking at the map, but he was looking at her. There were also pictures of the inauguration with a close up on her face. Each picture included created captions imagining their thoughts or conversations. There was video of a debate when he answered a question about the speculation into his marriage to Mellie. When he said he was in love with an extraordinary woman, the video showed him looking directly at Olivia. Then there was the picture of them at the state dinner dancing.

"Oh My God!" Mellie clicked on the comments section and read all the sympathetic diatribes about the unfortunate way Olivia had been treated in the press. She saw testimonials from people who claimed to know Olivia in grade school and college. Most of the comments were positive. The occasional negative comment was peppered throughout, but other commenters would quash the opposition. The website had pages on Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest, and Tumblr.

Knocking over a lamp, Mellie snatched up her phone and hastily dialed Cyrus. She groaned at the sound of his voicemail.

After the beep she intoned, "Cy, stop screening your calls and pick up! I have news that you need to act on now. Call me, ASAP. It's Mellie in case you don't know."

Thirty minutes of continued perusing passed and Cyrus did not return the call.

Mellie continued to stew until she got an idea. She went through the procedures to join the site, creating the handle, 1600BigBallerShotCaller. She began posting comments:

**1600BigBallerShotCaller**

_Excuse me but Olivia Pope needs to leave the POTUS alone and get her own man._

Within minutes, there was a response.

**PREZandOP4evs**

_What? Have you seen the pictures? She has a man and he lives at 1600 Pennsylvannia Ave. Jealous much? _

Mellie fumed at the scream thinking, _If only this ingrate knew who she…has to be a she…was talking to, she'd show some respect._

**1600BigBallerShotCaller**

_Those pictures are shameful. That woman was enticing another woman's husband…her employer no less. She was supposed to be a professional._

**Jamminonthe1**

_We don't care wut she was sposed to be doin. She took care of business! Right PREZandOP4evs? She must have gold quality stuff down there!_

**sovereignblackgirl**

_Jamminonthe1 I know you but don't say things like that about black women. We are already perceived as either oversexed jezebels, asexual mammies, disembodied body parts (…big butts, big lips, too black skin, too nappy hair, too much weave….) or neck rollin' Shenaynays and Bonequishas, etc. I see two people in love. I wouldn't want to be her though surrounded by all those white folks who want something but have nothing to give. She probably needs some therapy._

**Jamminonthe1**

BigBaller needs to shut up and troll another site.

**1600BigBallerShotCaller**

_You all should be ashamed of yourselves condoning this adulterous relationship. Who started this site? _

**PREZandOP4evs**

_Didn't you see the About tab moron? Maybe you can learn something instead of mucking up our site with your comments. _

**Jamminonthe1**

_Open bet. How much do you want to bet that the POTUS is going to leave that __b*t*h__…no, wait divorce the FLOTUS? Let's get this trending on twitter. #POTUSdivorce. _

**PREZandOP4evs**

_Yes! Let's do this! Heading to Twitter now!_

Mellie was livid. She fired off a reply and hit send before a cooler head could prevail:

**1600BigBallerShotCaller**

_You will do no such thing. He will never divorce his wife and marry that bitch. Someone needs to check into her past. She probably has something to do with the vote rigging in Definance, OH and the death of Hollis Doyle. His death was supposed to be a suicide, but I bet Olivia is behind it. A woman like that will do anything to get ahead. She's not getting mu husband. _

Mellie waited for replies. The wait was longer than usual until they came.

**PREZandOP4evs**

_OMG! _

**sovereignblackgirl**

_Who are you 1600BigBallerShotCaller?_

Mellie's eyes darted over the screen and reread her message. _Shit. Shit. What did I type? Mu husband? Thank God for typos_,Mellie thought as she closed the page and shut her laptop cover. She was alone at her mother's house. Both her mom and dad were at the Country Club golfing. She took deep breaths and opened the laptop again. She wanted to know who was behind that website. As she read the About tab, she covered her mouth. The site had been started by, Cicely James, the mother of the kid that spit up all over her skirt two months again. She had heard Mellie lambasting her child and the other mothers for being too dumb to breed since they had to be told to vaccinate their children. Mellie remembered saying that but she didn't think anyone was in earshot.

Mellie started to feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach. She looked at the phone hoping Cyrus would call back soon. She assuaged her unsettling feeling by reasoning that this site was insignificant compared to national news outlets where she could do no wrong. She felt that no one would see the comments and connect the dots. _No one would think that a first lady would be on a site like that mingling with regular folks, _Mellie thought_, I am safe._

* * *

Olivia was being led through the house. Fitz was behind her with his palms covering her eyes.

"You're going to love it, Livy," He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure I'll love any gift from you, babe." She smiled and let him steer her until they stopped. She could hear the sound of water running. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure it out.

"Voila!" Fitz moved his hands and revealed the surprise. Olivia's smile changed to a slight frown.

"What _is _that?" Olivia walked closer to the glass case. Fitz followed her.

"It's an aquarium, built into the wall. I thought you'd like the soothing water." Fitz hugged her to his side and kissed her cheek.

"But why are the fish lined up two by two and swimming in a circle? Are they red, white, and blue?" Olivia placed her face up against the glass to see closer. She yawned and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Fitz's face was above hers and she was laying on her bed.

He was chuckling softly.

"I've never heard you talk in your sleep." He bent his head and kissed her deeply.

Olivia kissed him back. When he pulled back, she realized she had fallen asleep waiting from him to arrive after he had unceremoniously hung up on her.

"I usually don't. I must have been dreaming. What did I say?" Olivia stretched and yawned.

"There was something about fish swimming in a circle and red, white, and blue?" He lay on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I've had the most active dream life lately. They are so vivid and usually involve you." Olivia smiled remembering her last one.

"Really? What was this one about?"

"You surprised me with a gigantic aquarium filled with patriotic colored fish that were swimming in a circle. Do you know what dreaming about fish is supposed to mean?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"Either you or someone in your family is pregnant." Olivia explained.

Fitz touched her abdomen. "So that dream must be a premonition about little sprout here."

"Fitz, we don't have confirmation yet. Something else could be causing me to be late. I've been under a lot of stress in the last months, with everything that has been going on with us and then the trial. Let's just wait and see before we talk about it, okay?"

Olivia laid her head against his chest and squeezed. "Okay, Olivia but I am betting on the sprout." His hand caressed her abdomen.

"So tell me more about Hollis' death. What is Cyrus' line?"

"You know Cyrus. He didn't seem surprised. He was pretty happy about it. He said that Hollis Doyle died an honorable man that killing himself was a patriotic duty."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think Hollis killed himself. It doesn't seem like a Hollis thing to do. I could see him killing someone else but not himself. Fitz, I think Cyrus had something to do with Hollis' death and I don't know anything about the crime scene. This just smells like Cyrus."

"I agree with you. Mellie might know something about the death too. She and Cyrus have been closer than ever lately. Liv, I don't know what to do with Cyrus. He thinks he has absolute power and he has become corrupted absolutely."

"Keep him around a little longer, Fitz. Someone as ruthless as Cyrus shouldn't be let loose to his own devices. He is content when he thinks he is in control. He adores you as long as you are leaning on him…or at least he thinks you are. He'll be scheming against you if you let him go."

"It is getting late. What time is your appointment tomorrow and where is it?"

"Foxhall OB/BYN Associates at 10 am. I already arranged with Tom to take me." Feeling content in Fitz's arms she yawned again and started to drift off.

"I'll meet you there tomorrow, sleepyhead. What is your doctor's name?" Fitz rubbed his palm in circles on her abdomen.

"Dr. Lucina Olivera. I wish you could be there, but no, Fitz. It is a doctor's office. You can't inconvenience people with the Secret Service closing down floors to secure your location. We can schedule better in the future. Fitz, honey, that thing you are doing with your hand has the opposite effect of making me comfortable. As much as I'd love some loving right now. I am tired to the marrow."

Fitz turned and lay over her. Her eyes popped open and his lips met hers. He gave her a long, slow, lazy kiss. "Tired. You know that is never an excuse when I am willing to do all the work. You are off the hook because I do have to get back and dictate plans to prepare me for a presidential visit to Foxhall OB GYN and Associates. My team will work out why I am touring the facilities. Expect me at 10:00 am sharp. Now let's get you out of these clothes and into bed." Fitz undressed her and she climbed under the covers in her camisole and underwear.

Watching her Fitz said, "Well, maybe I'll stay a little longer."

Olivia turned over putting her back to him and snuggling deeper into the covers. "Fitz, go make your arrangements." Olivia's voice lowered with each word. Fitz joined her on the bed, but on top of the covers. He watched her sleep for a while before leaving the house.

* * *

"I wonder who is causing all this traffic," Olivia said sarcastically the next morning. She sat in the back of the back sedan as she and Tom turned into the parking deck. They had spent 30 minutes trying to make it the last block of their journey to the doctor's office.

"Ms. Pope, it seems that the President is touring the state of the art facility to see all the efficiencies put in place with the new healthcare bill." Tom repeated the official reason smiling to himself.

Olivia looked at her watch as she entered the elevator in front of Tom. It read 10:05 a.m. When she entered the waiting area, Fitz sat looking out of place reading an _American Baby_ magazine. He rose when she appeared.

"You're late, Liv." He smiled and enveloped her in a hug.

"Apparently the President was here earlier, touring the building." Olivia hugged him back and gave him a peck on the lips. She walked to sign in, but Fitz stopped her.

"No need to sign in. It is all taken care of. They know it's you, babe.

"Olivia Pope." The nurse held the door open and extended her arm. They both walked in.

The nurse took her vitals and then gave her a gown and cup. "The bathroom is that way. When you return, I will take blood."

After getting ready for the doctor, Olivia and Fitz sat quietly waiting for the doctor. Two swift knocks preceded the door opening and Dr. Olivera's entrance.

"Good Morning, Olivia, Mr. President." Dr. Olivera breezed into the exam room as if she was seeing any other client. She didn't blink at Fitz sitting there in the chair. Olivia figured that everyone had been briefed about this appointment and sworn to secrecy.

The doctor walked over to the sink and lathered her hands. She dried and then walked over to the table.

"How are you two doing?"

"Well," said Fitz

"Fine," Fine remarked Olivia.

"Your urine test shows very high levels of hCG and a positive test. We rushed your blood test in house and confirmed that you are pregnant, Olivia, congratulations."

"Thank you." Olivia and Fitz answered in chorus, but Fitz hopped to his feet and hugged Olivia.

"Okay, I need to examine you and perform and an ultrasound to hear the heartbeat. Lie back please. Mr. President, you can wait outside." Before Fitz could protest, Olivia shook her head and said, "It is okay if he says."

Dr. Olivera smiled and began the examination. She broke the silence with empty conversation about the weather and the enhancements to the building.

"I'd say you are about 8 weeks along, but let's look at the ultrasound."

Olivia's brow furrowed. "I can't be that far along based on my last cycle."

"It is possible to have a slight menstrual cycle and still be pregnant. Let's take a look." Dr. Olivera squeezed the gel onto Olivia's abdomen and moved the transducer around. The screen went from dark to white and grainy. The Dr. pushed a button and a strong swishing sound commenced.

"Okay there is your baby. Here is the head. Can you here that strong heartbeat?"

Fitz held Olivia's hand and their eyes were riveted on the screen. The picture changed as the Dr. continued to move the transducer over her stomach.

"Oh, I see you are actually about 6 weeks, Olivia. It felt like 8 weeks to me because there are two fetuses. You are having twins. Listen to that second heartbeat here. This is probably why her nausea has been so pronounced."

Olivia's head whipped from the monitor to Fitz's face. His face held a beaming smile.

"Livy, wow! This is wonderful! I've doubled the number of children I have in the blink of an eye. Twins!" In all his excitement, Fitz didn't notice Olivia's tears. He grabbed her in his arms.

"I'll leave and give you a moment. Olivia, you can get dressed, and we will continue in my office."

Dr. Olivera closed the door.

"Fitz, were having twins."

"I know, Liv."

"Two babies." Liv held up two fingers.

"Yep." He smiled and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Do you think Mellie and her comments online will be revealed? Is she safe? Just like MG to have the screen name, 1600BigBallerShotCaller. Olivia is pregnant with twins! How will this turn of events change Olivia's life? Do you think Cyrus had Hollis Doyle killed? Will Mellie give Fitz a divorce when she hears about the baby? Probably not. **

**Tonight's Scandal episode was shocking. The president took Verna out of her misery. I saw that coming when she mentioned his Father. Not a good idea Verna! I was encouraged that Olitz will probably reunite when Fitz comes to his senses. I saw how he snatched her in the room. I am sure he gets jealous of her new love.**

**I am excited about where ****my ****story is going. I absolutely appreciate your comments! Keep them coming! Please forward my story to any friends you think might enjoy it.**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	22. Kaleidoscope

**Chapter 22**

"**Kaleidoscope"**

_The noise, it must stop. Where is it coming from?_ Olivia thought while she awakened fully, realizing that her phone was ringing. 5:00 am shone in green light through the darkness. _Who is calling me this early?_

"Hello." There was a question in her voice.

"Livy, I woke you. I am sorry, but I had to talk to you."

"Good morning, Fitz. I am glad you called. I sleep like a log with these babies of yours. I figure I need to get as much sleep as I can now before they are born."

Fitz laughed. "That's about right. I guess that goes for me too."

Olivia didn't respond. Now, fully awake, she contemplated his words. She was 10 weeks pregnant with twins and alone. Nothing was going to change in the 30 or so weeks before she would give birth. She was alone now and alone she would stay.

"Liv, honey, I know what you are thinking. This is why I am calling you so early. You will be the first to know. I am resigning the presidency of the Unites States today. Divorce papers will be served to Mellie tomorrow. This is the only way she will give me a divorce. Without the presidency, she won't fight to keep this sham of a marriage together. "

Olivia sat up in the bed, hearing, but not really believing the words. "Fitz, are you really sure about this? I want us to be together, but is this the right way to do it? It is not just us who will be affected by this decision. Who have you consulted about this… how to execute this? Will you announce today or tonight primetime? What reason are you giving for resigning?"

"Slow down. You are not the fixer in this situation. Since our photo was leaked I have not confirmed or denied an affair with you. In my announcement, I will confirm our affair and say that it has been a distraction from my ability to lead the country. I will apologize for not having clarity in my personal life, affirm my love for America…blah…blah…blah."

"Send me the speech. I'll review it and give you suggestions," she pleaded.

"Olivia, thanks, but I've already let someone read it and…"

Olivia interrupted, "You can't trust Cyrus with this."

"Cyrus knows nothing yet. I plan to tell him this morning so he will have zero time to thwart my plans."

"Fitz, what about your staff? All those people that worked so hard for you? When will you tell them? Do you think Sally Langston will keep them on when she becomes President?"

"Liv, everything changed when I saw our babies. I am thinking about them. I am thinking about Karen and Gerry. I am thinking about you, about us. There is no way to ease out of this. I really shouldn't be President. Had it not been for Hollis Doyle and company, Sam Reston would be in his rightful place as President."

"Fitz, that isn't fair. I am a part of the unholy alliance. I still don't understand why you aren't angry with me."

"This might sound too cliché, but all's fair in love and war, but that doesn't go for elections. All is not fair. As far as I am concerned that…the vote rigging is behind us…my legacy will be tarnished, but America's faith in the vote is untarnished. I will walk away with my piece of mind and my freedom. It will be a while before we have real peace, I know, especially after the divorce and the birth of our babies. I won't be chained to the White House anymore."

"Fitz, it seems like you've thought this through. What time are you announcing?"

"Tonight at 8:00 pm. We have so much to sort out."

"Yes, we do." Karen and Gerry entered Olivia's mind. She wondered how they would be affected…if they would ever accept her or the babies.

"I have to go, love."

"Okay, Fitz. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Mellie wanted to throw the phone at the wall when she read the name, "Cyrus Beene" flashing on her caller id.

She let it go to voicemail. This was the game they played whenever one called the other. Their alliance was necessary because of their insatiable desire for power and control over Fitz and all his office as President represented. They disagreed constantly, which increased their disdain for the other.

Mellie had a feeling so she called Cyrus back without listening to the voicemail.

"Mellie, Fitz has gone completely mad. He called me to the Oval this morning to inform me that he would be resigning...When, you might ask?...Not next week…not next month…but tonight. He ordered me to set up a primetime slot to announce it tonight. He wouldn't listen to reason, Mellie. His Nixonesque speech will admit the affair with Olivia, acknowledge it as a distraction to his leadership, confirm his love for America, and…bow out."

"Over my dead body will he resign. Lay this at the feet of Olivia Pope. I thought we were on the same side, Cy. What is she trying to do? This sickens me. Does she think she can have him? I need to speak with her and give her…" Mellie's words were cut off by Cyrus.

"No, Mellie. You have done enough with your little social media dabbling. Reporters are sniffing around The White House asking about the #POTUSdivorce that keeps trending on Twitter. It's been three weeks since your antics. I had my guys squash it as much as they could, but some are still wondering if you wrote that comment. I hope it doesn't come back to haunt you later. Leave Olivia alone. I am handling this, but I need you back in DC by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Cy. I'll make my flight."

* * *

Olivia heard them discussing her as if she wasn't there.

"I think we should wake her up and make her get on the sofa at least," said Abby.

"But if we wake her, she will pretend like she isn't sleeping. Let's leave her alone." Harrison tried to usher everyone from the room.

"Come on, Olitz, let's go for a walk." Abby beckoned for Olitz to come, but he wouldn't budge on his pillow beside Olivia's desk.

"I am not sleep or napping, just resting so you can leave us alone." Olivia yawned and leaned over to rub Olitz's head. Olivia had feared he would forget her while staying with Abby, but he was as loyal as before.

"Liv, don't over do it. You're carrying twins even though you don't look like it. Just looks like you've had some work done." Abby laughed as she looked at Olivia's chest.

Olivia let a small smile cross her lips. "They have taken on a life of their own." She had to buy a new wardrobe of blouses since most of her tops were tailored and thus inflexible to her expanding chest.

"Okay, that is my cue to leave. Liv, Nate is coming over this afternoon. He wanted to know if you'd see him." Harrison waited for Olivia's answer as he stood at the door.

"Yes, I'll see him, but as a friend and not on the record."

"Okay." Harrison left the room.

"Abby, can I stay at your place tonight? I've hated to admit it, but that big house is so quiet and lonely. The press have died down a little bit so I think it will be okay." In truth, Olivia didn't want to be alone when Fitz resigned tonight. She needed someone to talk to when it happened. Fitz called every night, but it was conceivable that the fallout would prevent him from his nightly call.

"Of course, you can stay. It'll be like old times when I stayed with you after leaving my wife beater." Abby smiled.

They turned their heads at the sound of the knock on Olivia's door.

"It's Nate," said Abby.

Olivia walked around and opened the door to let him inside the office. Olitz trotted out as Nate stepped in.

"Hi Nate. It's good to see you." Abby hugged him and left the office.

"Hello, Nate," said Olivia.

"Hi, Carrie. How've you been?"

"I've been hanging in there. Things have been pretty uneventful." Olivia responded with a deadpan expression that made them both laugh at the ridiculousness of her statement. They took a seat on the couch.

"Do you love him, Olivia? Let me change that question. You obviously do since you are going through so much…the public scrutiny and now you are carrying his baby…babies…Harrison said you're having twins. Does he love you? He hasn't confirmed that you are having an affair…there hasn't been any response from the White House about that picture that was leaked. Seems sort of cowardly to me."

"Nate, I don't want to talk about this with you."

"We are friends. I care about you."

"You are also a reporter, and I don't want you printing anything else I tell you in confidence."

"You said it was okay for me to print the story about the First Lady's pregnancy. You even gave me the source," said Nate incredulously. "You said it was true and I believed you. Of course it proved to be inaccurate information, which I got reamed for. I won't print anything else you tell me without checking more thoroughly."

"Nate, thanks for your concern, but I think you should go." Olivia rose quickly to usher him out. She swayed to the left and down, heading to fall on the arm of the sofa. Nate caught her before she could fall.

"Olivia, are you okay. Can I get you something?" Nate held her in his arms, eyes filled with concern.

She gripped his arm to steady herself and moved back on the sofa. "No, I'm fine. My body is still adjusting to all this. It might not seem like it, but I am doing a lot better. The nausea has subsided my appetite is back to normal. I guess I need to start taking naps because my energy is sapped by the afternoon."

"I'm sure my questions didn't help. Why don't you let me take you home? It's almost 4 anyway."

Olivia seriously considered this. She could send Tom on his way and get a ride from Nate to Abby's apartment. It would be a small piece of normal before Fitz further complicated her life with his resignation. She really wasn't mad at Nate for his concern or prying. Talking to him about Fitz was not appropriate or comfortable.

"If my dizziness is any sign, I should probably leave early today. I'm staying at Abby's tonight. You can drop me there. It's not far. Let me make a few calls and I'll meet you in the foyer in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Can I call something in for you to eat?"

"That would be delightful. I am hungry. Call EatZi's. Do you know of it? Harrison has the number. It's posted in our kitchen. I'll have…umm… a bowl of butternut quash soup, a Portabella Mushroom Panini melt, a small Caesar salad, and some gingerbread. Wow, that sounds like a lot." Olivia laughed as she took a sip of water.

"You said you were hungry. We'll pick it up on the way."

After Nate left the room, she called Fitz on his private line. She had the urge to hear his voice before it was broadcast across the airwaves.

"Hello, this is Ms. Handley."

Olivia was surprised that someone else answered the phone. Obeying her first instinct, she disconnected the line.

She dialed Tom's cellphone. "Tom, this is Olivia. You don't have to drive me tonight. I am staying at a friend's house."

"Ms. Pope, my orders are to provide security whether I transport you or not," Tom said stoically.

"Tom, I've spoken with the President and he said it was okay for you to take the night off." The lie rolled off her tongue effortlessly, but that was the only way to get Tom to comply.

Tom made a decision. "Okay, ma'am. Should I pick you up in the morning?"

"I'll call you. Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight, Ms. Pope." Tom disconnected the call, but he had no intention of taking the night off. _Doesn't Ms. Pope know I must follow orders? Tom thought._

* * *

Olivia lounged on Abby's couch stuffed with all the food she'd eaten. Olitz was sleeping at her feet gnawing on a rawhide bone.

"So this is what eating for three feels like. Ohh…Abby I am stuffed. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I just decided it was best to stay out of the way of the eating Mama. Liv, that's the most I think I've ever seen you eat since I've known you…in total!" Abby laughed and took a swig of beer.

"If I could move, I'd hit you with this pillow. Thanks for letting me stay over. Olitz thanks you too. I don't know how he is going to transition back to staying with me. You let him do whatever he wants, Abby. He should be in his crate eating that bone. He makes too much of a mess otherwise."

"Olivia, he's mine to spoil just like these little munchkins." Abby touched her stomach. "Liv, you have a small baby bump. I hadn't noticed before."

"I hide it well, but in a couple of weeks, I won't be able to cover it up."

"So what did Nate want?" Abby asked watching Olivia flip on the television. "When did you start watching TV again?

"For a week or so. I want to see the evening news. Nate wanted to see how I was..."

Olivia's words were interrupted by a loud boom that sounded like an explosion. Abby ran to the window where a plume of black smoke enveloped the sky.

"What is it Abby?"

"Looks like an explosion or something, but it is a couple of blocks away. Let's wait and see if anything comes across the screen or we receive an alert."

"Ms. Pope, are you okay!" a voice shouted through the door as someone banged on it with their fists.

"That's Tom. I gave him the night off. Let him in." Abby opened the door.

Twenty minutes passed. Tom checked out the apartment and took stood guard outside the door.

A breaking news report interrupted the evening news that had been playing in the background.

_We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin. Thirty minutes ago an explosion occurred at the Washington National Cathedral. At this time reports from the scene are still coming in. At this time, there is no information about the cause of the explosion or if there are any casualties or wounded. Law enforcement, paramedics, EMTs, and other critical personnel have been dispatched to the area. They are asking for civilians to stay away. More in depth coverage will be brought to you as reports come in. _

Abby and Olivia looked from the TV to each other as their phones started to buzz and chime.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**So Fitz is ready to resign. He seems relieved to give it all up. Can Nate and Liv be friends in light of their history? How does Cyrus plan to squash Fitz's resignation? Did he have anything to do with the explosion or was it just a coincidence that it occurred on the night Fitz was supposed to announce his resignation? Do you think Mellie will give Fitz a divorce if he resigns first?**

**I am thinking about ending this story soon. Should I? Do you all want me to continue?**

**Looking forward to your reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	23. Quicksand Cyclone

**Chapter 23**

"**Quicksand Cyclone"**

"Dad, what's wrong?" Karen's question drew Fitz away from his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled from across the table in the sitting room of the residence. He sat there deep in thought as if Karen was not present, as if they were not in the middle of a game of chess.

"I'm sorry, Kar. I left you there for a minute."

"You did and checkmate. My second win, Dad. This is no fun since you are a million miles away." Karen grabbed her iPhone and started swiping the screen.

Fitz walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of lemon flavored seltzer water. This was supposed to be quality time with Karen. He had convinced Mellie that they needed to spend time with Gerry and Karen separately. Today was his day to be with Karen and Mellie was with Gerry. They were supposed to convene later to attend Gerry's lacrosse game.

Fitz cursed himself inwardly. He was distracted by thoughts of Olivia and the effects of the explosion at the Washington National Cathedral. In the two months since the explosion, the official line placed blame on a terrorist cell in DC linked to al Qaeda. A letter had been found at the scene, proclaiming jihad on America. Internally, the CIA discovered that no al Qaeda linked terrorist cell had anything to do with the explosion. It had been staged to look like a terrorist attack and obviously was not meant to take human lives. There had been extensive damage to the pinnacles, flying buttresses and the gargoyles on the top of the cathedral. These had just been restored and repaired from the damage caused by the 2011 earthquake. The CIA and the FBI were working to uncover the culprit, and Fitz had Demarchelier working on it also. In his talks with Demarchelier, they examined the effects of the explosion: It had prevented him from resigning. Mellie was back at the White House playing the role of loving wife and dedicated mother. Franklin Gunn stopped calling for his resignation for fear of public backlash. The stories about the picture of he and Olivia were now relegated to gossip websites and even they had decreased.

Demarchelier remarked philosophically, "Mr. President, an explosion is designed to upend a stable structure, but this one did the opposite to your life, sir. It prevented the figurative explosion that would have been your resignation. This literal explosion at the cathedral put all the pieces of your life back together. Finding the author of this disaster is easy. Who in your life would go to such lengths to prevent your resignation?"

Fitz knew it had to be Cyrus. The problem Fitz faced was how to make him pay and then get back on track to start a new life with Olivia and his children, both born and unborn. Unfortunately, he felt like he was in quicksand. The more he tried to wrest himself from this life the more entrenched. His approval numbers where at 78%. Unprecedented bipartisanship enabled many votes on landmark legislation to be scheduled, legislation that opponents would not normally bring to a vote. Every fiber of his being wanted to leave, but he was bound by his oath of office more than ever now, especially in this time of what seemed like an attack on America. Besides that, he wanted to expose Cyrus for everything, which was a conundrum since he did not know how. What he did know was that he could only do that as president with Cyrus believing that his mission had been accomplished.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fitz looked through the assorted juices and sodas.

"Scotch, neat, please." Karen responded without looking up from her iPhone, a little smirk on her face.

"Dad, same for me too." Gerry walked into the room and snatched Karen's phone from her hand.

"Gerry, give it back!" Karen began chasing him around the room.

Fitz watched them for a minute. They both were doing so much better since moving back to the White House. Karen's grades and behavior had stabilized. There were no altercations with the press. She had a small group of friends at school including, Ethan who had a major crush on her. Thankfully she only seemed to like him as a friend. He wondered how they would respond to knowing about his relationship Olivia and the babies on the way. He wanted to tell them, but not before they had spent time with Olivia. Circumstances had prevented Olivia from talking to Karen or Gerry as he had wanted. This was yet another obstacle.

"Gerry, give Karen's phone back. And, my beloved children, I appreciate your confidence in my sobriety by ordering scotch. What would you like to drink?" Fitz sat on a barstool.

"You gave up scotch for Lent, but now Lent is over and you still have not had any, have you?" Karen placed her phone on the bar. She reached in the refrigerator for two SoBe's.

"No, not a drop. Being POTUS is stressful to say the least and I was beginning to count on scotch a little too much." Fitz explained this as they each sat on a barstool.

"What are you doing here, Gerry? I thought you and Mom were having lunch at Ben's Chili Bowl." Karen blew her straw wrapper at him after asking the question.

Gerry caught the wrapper. "She got a call and had to go. I'm not sure if she is going to make it to the game."

"You can hang out with us." Fitz wondered where Mellie was or if she had manufactured a lie to get out of spending time with Gerry. "Why don't we watch a movie? Your choice." Fitz rolled his eyes heavenward hoping they would not choose…

"Be Kind. Rewind." Karen and Gerry said in unison.

"Okay, off to the White House Theater we go." Fitz led them down the hall, readying himself for what he thought was an utterly ridiculous movie.

* * *

Olivia felt good. She had completed everything on her to do list. Once Olitz was home from the groomers, she would be done. It also felt good to be back in her condo. A week after the explosion, she had moved back without conferring with Fitz. He had been upset, but he couldn't run her life and the country too. She entered her condo and put away the two bags of groceries she'd picked up on the way home. She collapsed on the sofa for a nap, her hand resting on her growing stomach. At 12 weeks she did not appear pregnant unless she wore tight fitting clothes. Today she wore a dark brown velour jump suit with a mocha colored camisole.

The ringing of the doorbell aroused Olivia from her sleep. Nate had offered to collect Olitz from the groomers for her before they had dinner later that night. He had been such a great friend to Olivia. On the day of the explosion, no one had known what had really happened. She had been expecting the resignation. Though she knew it would expose her and the affair, she could finally live truthfully. She had looked forward to that. Fitz seemed adamant about them being together, no more lies and deception. The explosion changed all that. The country was rallying behind the president like never before. Olivia knew that now was not the time for him to resign. They talked sporadically on the phone and saw each other even less.

Olivia's heart started beating fast when she saw Hal through the peephole instead of Nate. _Is it Fitz?_ Olivia thought. Olivia's heart soared with anticipation and then with dread as Hal stepped away revealing Millicent Grant.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Mellie, what are you doing at my door?" Olivia jutted out her chin defiantly.

"Olivia, we need to talk, preferably inside. You've shown up at my house many times so I am entitled to show up at yours." Mellie brushed past Olivia and crossed the threshold.

Olivia closed the door. Turning around she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her jumpsuit jacket was opened revealing her expanding abdomen. She zipped the jacket hoping it would shield her stomach. Glancing at the recliner, she decided to take a seat to further shield her waistline.

Mellie walked around her living room. "Very classic chic, Olivia. I have wondered about your place a thousand times. I know Fitz has been here. Have you all christened every room…every surface? Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?"

"Mellie, what do you want? Why are you here? Tell me so you can leave." Olivia wanted to stand but she couldn't.

"I am here to see what you are up to. Things are going very well at the White House. Fitz has not mentioned the divorce since that unfortunate explosion. He has been home all night meaning he hasn't been here. I never leave anything to chance, though. I want to make sure this is not a fluke. Has he finally tired of you? I can't ask Fitz, but I thought I could ask you face to face. Are you still sleeping with my husband?"

"Mellie, this is a conversation you need to have with your husband. Please leave, now." Olivia rose from the chair stuffing her hands in her pockets to pull the jacket over her stomach.

"I'll leave when I get ready. There is something different about you, Olivia. Have you gained weight? Excuse my manners, but it looks good on you." Mellie walked to the sofa and had a seat. Her eyes wondered over the coffee table.

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting, The Multiple Pregnancy Book, When You're Expecting Twins, Triplets, or Quads_. Olivia, why do you have these books? Are you pregnant?" Mellie walked over to Olivia and stared at her.

She repeated the question slowly, her face close to Olivia's, almost nose to nose. "Are you pregnant, Olivia?"

Olivia looked away as her eyes reddened and her breathing became labored. Mellie grabbed Olivia's arm with one hand and splayed her hand over Olivia's abdomen with the other. She felt the fullness of Olivia's stomach. Olivia couldn't control her response to Mellie's hands invading her space. She backhanded Mellie across the face with all the strength she could muster. The force of the slap caused Mellie to stumble backward, clutching her jaw.

"You bitch! How dare you touch me? I have tried to be your ally because we wanted the same things. We love the same man for God's sake! But you have forgotten your place Olivia. I am the First _Lady_, emphasis on lady. How could you be stupid enough to get pregnant? All I can think of is that you are going to use this as leverage at some point. Well, _girl_, you have no leverage. You will always be sloppy seconds and now your little bastards will be too. I assume Fitz knows about this? Has he been there for you? Has he rubbed your feet…held your hair when you puked? Accompanied you to every doctor's appointment. I think not because those are the things he would do _FOR HIS WIFE_!"

Olivia opened the door forcefully. "Mellie, leave now before I backhand you on the other cheek! Don't ever come back here!"

Mellie opened her mouth to respond, but Olivia slammed the door in her face. She placed her back against the door trying to control her breathing, but the heaviness of her tears made that impossible.

Olivia felt the vibration and heard the sound of knocking on the door. Rage rose up in her chest and she opened the door quickly.

"Leave me alone!" Olivia couldn't stop herself even though Nate, and not Mellie, stood before her.

"Carrie?! What is it? I just saw the First Lady leaving the foyer. Was she just here?"

Nate unfastened Olitz's gentle leader. He jumped up on Liv in greeting. She hugged him back.

Nate pulled out a chew toy and squeezed. "Ollie." He tossed the toy to Olitz's pillow.

Nate pulled Olivia to the couch. "Carrie we are going to talk about this after we eat."

"I don't feel like going out tonight. Let's get takeout from EatZi's."

"Okay, eat this yogurt then. What just happened?" Nate opened the yogurt and began stirring it.

"Nate, I am not helpless. I can stir my own yogurt." Olivia snatched the yogurt from his hand and continued stirring.

"Why was the First Lady here?"

Olivia ate a couple of spoonfuls of yogurt. She sat it down and lay back against the sofa.

"Mellie was here harassing me about Fitz. She wanted to see if Fitz and I were…are still together. She saw my pregnancy books and started interrogating me about being pregnant. My relationship with Mellie is complicated. When she found out about the affair, she was okay with it. In her eyes, it was like we were on a team and my job was to keep the President satisfied. I am so tired of all of this." Olivia let Nate hold her for a minute.

"Carrie, don't get defensive, but what is the plan? What are you going to do?"

"Nate, can I trust you?" Olivia pulled out of Nate's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"I am disappointed that you have to ask that question, but of course you can trust me, Carrie,"

"The night of the explosion, Fitz was planning to resign the presidency. He was going to give it all up for the babies and me. The explosion happened and changed everything. I understand why resigning is impossible right now, but it still hurts. My life is imploding. How can I be a mother when I do not know who I am anymore? I am supposed to be Olivia Pope, crisis manager, life fixer. I need an Olivia Pope right now."

"I am not saying this to hurt you, Carrie, but you are too close to this situation to see it clearly. The only thing stopping the President from resigning is the President. He is the leader of the free world, but he is still an autonomous human being. If he wanted to resign, he would. I cannot say whether or not he is in love with you, but he is not here, Carrie. You need him now and he is not here. You need to accept that he will never be here for you or your babies. He will never be present for you like I am now." Nate held Olivia's gaze for a long as he could. His eyes fell to her lips and then he moved closer until his lips touched hers. Olivia let him kiss her and then she joined in. Kissing him felt like home. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

Olivia broke the kiss and pulled back slowly.

"Nate, I do love Fitz and I am carrying his babies. I do not want you to get hurt in all this. Don't expect that we are…that you and I are together. You have been so supportive and nurturing, but I will not pull you into the quicksand cyclone that is my life. What you are saying is true, Nate. Fitz and I do not have a future or a present for that matter. The faster I accept that the better for me and these babies."

"Carrie, I am here for you in anyway you need me. I think we have had enough heavy talk for tonight. I'm going to head over to EatZi's for our dinner. I'll be back. Do you want me to take Ollie?" Nate rarely called Olitz by that name, preferring "Ollie" for obvious reasons.

"No, let him stay here with me. We were separated for so long when I was staying in Virginia."

Olivia watched Nate close the door. She took a deep breath and padded over to the window. The skyline was so beautiful tonight. The setting sun gave it an orange tint. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was married to Nate. Her hands slid to her abdomen and she further imagined she was pregnant with his twins. Fitz's face appeared in her mind's eye. Scenes from their time in Caen flashed before her eyes. She shook her head. _Will I ever be able to move on from this? I have to for our sakes. _Olivia rubbed her stomach.

The knock at the door pulled her back into reality. She smiled. Nate must have forgotten something.

"What did you forget?" Olivia said as she opened the door, but it was Fitz flanked by Tom and Agent McGillis.

Olivia turned 180 degrees and walked away from the door. She groaned and lifted her fists above her head. "I can't take this!"

Fitz walked in and shut the door. "Livy, I am so sorry about Mellie's little visit today. It will not happen again. You've gained more weight. You look beautiful." Fitz touched her stomach. Olivia cringed and walked to the refrigerator for bottled water. She slammed the refrigerator door.

"That is the second time an occupant of the White House has called me fat today and touched my damn stomach. What do you want, Fitz? Why are you here?" Olivia gulped down a mouthful of water. Fitz let Olitz jump him in greeting.

"Olitz, stop!"

"No it is okay, Hi, bud. Cleopatra told me to tell you hi." Fitz patted his back.

"Again, Livy, I am sorry about that. I am sorry about all of this. I am convinced that Cyrus was behind the explosion. I am going to bury him, Liv, but I can't do that if I resign. I have a plan, but I need you to wait for me while I work it out." Fitz walked to the kitchen to face her in front of the refrigerator. He looked into her eyes, but a photo caught his attention. It was a series of 5 snapshots of Olivia, Nate, and Olitz hamming it up for the camera in one of those photo booths. Olivia took advantage of his perusal of the picture to move away.

"I also need you to stop seeing, Nate. He is here entirely too much Olivia. I had to wait until he left before I could come up, and I will have to leave soon because he is coming back. You cannot lead him to think you all will be together. Believe me, he is thinking that now, biding his time until he can have you. I will never let that happen. Break it off with him." Fitz walked over to Olivia and bent down to kiss her. Olivia moved away.

"Fitz stop touching me and listen. I have not seen you in weeks. You barely call me anymore. This on again off again entanglement we have is not enough for me anymore. We can never be together...really together in a way that counts. You won't resign. You won't divorce, Mellie. I will not beg you to. Nate has been a true friend through all of this. He has been here for me so you can't demand that I do anything concerning him. I want you to leave and not contact me again."

Fitz gathered Olivia in his arms and moved to the sofa.

"Livy you can't mean that. After all we have been through? I love you so much. We belong together. We are having two babies." Fitz planted kisses on her face and neck while rubbing her stomach.

"Carrie! Carrie let me in. Are you okay?" Olivia eyes fluttered open at the sound of Nate's voice.

"Nate's back. You have to go." Olivia moved from Fitz's lap and walked towards the door.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" Agent McGillis' voice was clear through the door.

"Olivia, go into the bedroom. I think I need to speak with Nate."

"No, Fitz. You should go."

"Olivia, please go into the bedroom!"

Olivia walked to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her for effect. She looked for her cell phone to alert Nate by text message, but it was in the living room. She decided to lie back on the bed and wait.

Fitz opened the front door. Tom was subduing Nate in a hold with his hands behind his head.

"Tom, please let him go. Come in, Mr. Wright." Nate picked up the EatZi bags and entered Olivia's condo. Fitz closed the door, but Tom held the door so that both he and Agent McGillis could enter.

"Tom, there is no need to come in. We will be cordial." Fitz smiled, but Tom and Agent McGillis moved on opposite sides of the room.

Fitz and Nate stood on either side of the sofa looking at each other, sizing each other up.

"Mr. Wright, I appreciate all you have done to help Olivia. I know of your past connection so I am sure you care for her. But she is already taken. She is having my children. Our relationship is complicated right now as you can imagine, but our bond is still strong. You will do yourself a disservice to interfere." Fitz spoke in an even tone to Nate.

"Where is Carrie?" Nate looked around the house. He headed towards the bedroom.

"Who is Carrie? Olivia is sleeping so please don't bother her. Are we clear, Mr. Wright?"

"We are not clear, Mr. President. I respect your office but not the man who holds it. You lack integrity. You are a philandering politician that took advantage of a beautiful, brilliant, black woman. You are the most powerful man in the world. You have a wife and children. Leave Carrie alone. She is not your property to control and discard at will…Mr. President."

Fitz lowered his voice. "I know that your intentions are not pure, Mr. Wright. You did not return to DC just to take this job. You are after something bigger fish than a plumb post at the Washington Post. You are not going to use Olivia to get your Pulitzer. Leave her alone. I'll give you the story you want, but you have to wait and stay away from Olivia. You can be her friend from a far. No more dinners and late nights here. Harrison, Abby, and Huck are more than willing to help her. So are we clear?"

Nate looked at Fitz with new eyes. "Crystal." Then he left.

Fitz had taken care of Nate for now. Olivia was another story altogether. She was hurting and angry at him with good reason. He should be with her through this. He took a seat on the sofa, patting the seat beside him so Olitz would join him on the sofa.

"What should I do now, Olitz?"

"Sir, we will be outside." Tom and Agent McGillis took their in hallway.

After a couple of minutes, Fitz and Olitz got up from the sofa and walked towards the bedroom. "Let's go check on Mom."

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Do you think Olivia should totally break it off with Fitz for the sake of her sanity? I mean she is going to be a mom in about 28 weeks. Does she need all this stress? Could you believe that Nate was using Olivia to win journalistic fame an fortune? What is he looking for though? Mellie can be so mean sometimes. I am sorta glad Olivia backhanded her. I think Karen and Gerry will accept Olivia if Fitz can get them together. Do you believe those things Nate said about Fitz? Wouldn't he resign if he really loved Olivia and those babies? Is it fair for him to be incognito for weeks and then show up bossing her around? Please grace me with your thoughts! **

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	24. Calculations

**Chapter 24**

"**Calculations"**

"She is pregnant, Cy!" Mellie whispered forcefully as she stood in Cyrus' office. She had entered without knocking grating on Cyrus' nerves and patience.

"I have to go, James." Cyrus hung up the phone to address Mellie's interruption.

"What, Mellie? What did you say?"

"Olivia Pope is pregnant and with twins!" Mellie collapsed on Cyrus' couch. She closed her eyes and massaged her temple.

"How did you get this information?"

"I went to see her yesterday at her condo. She has been under the radar lately. I needed to check on her to make sure things between her and Fitz were over. It is a good thing I paid her a visit." Mellie scowled.

"Is Fitz the father?" Cyrus said evenly.

"What? What kind of question is that? Of course he is!"

Cyrus' shoulders started shaking. He bent over with laughter.

"Cyrus, have you lost your mind? How is this funny?" Mellie watched Cyrus turn practically red as he guffawed and chuckled. He was giddy.

"Oh, Mellie, thanks for that. My doc tells me that I need to exercise more and eat better. That laugh has probably released enough endorphins to stave off whatever dreaded disease is lurking in my body for at least another 2 decades." Cyrus started laughing again.

"I'll come back when you have gotten yourself together." She rose to leave.

"Mellie, Mellie don't leave. I'm sorry." He took a sip of water. "Olivia Pope has really done a number on you. You believe in your husband's affair so much so that he as the father of his mistress's unborn child is a forgone conclusion. Did she say it was Fitz's? If not, you cannot assume it is his unless you have a DNA test."

"Are you calling her a slut? I thought you all were friends at some point." Mellie sat back down on the sofa.

"I am not Olivia's favorite person right now because I tried to make her face the truth. She's mad that I lied to her about your alleged pregnancy among other things." Cyrus did not elaborate on the other things. He missed Olivia. She used to be a trusted advisor and confidant. They used to want the same things. They had worked to make a president, but she had broken the cardinal rule. You don't shit where you eat. Her judgment was clouded by her involvement with Fitz. She no longer understood that this was all about power and the wielding of it. They could rule the world, but everyone had a place and a role.

"Maybe I should try to get pregnant...in reality this time." Mellie contemplated.

Cyrus ignored Mellie's musing. "Mellie, don't worry about this. I'll handle this."

"What do you mean by that?" Mellie asked.

"Don't worry. I need to mend fences with Olivia. I will find out the identity of…what do they say now…her baby daddy." Cyrus opened his office door and ushered Mellie outside.

When Mellie left. Cyrus phoned Olivia.

"Hello. This is Olivia Pope."

"Liv, please don't hang up. It's Cyrus."

There was only silence on the other end.

"Thank you, Liv. Can we meet to talk? I owe you an apology. I've missed you. How about it?" Cyrus just heard breathing on the other end. "Liv?"

"Okay. Our spot on the mall in an hour."

Cyrus heard the line disconnect. This was getting out of control. He had to contain the situation, but he needed more information. If Fitz knew about the pregnancy, he was probably planning a way to resign again. The explosion stopped his first attempt, but an illegitimate baby could bring down the administration. This was another problem to be solved. He'd fixed Hollis Doyle and prevented Fitz from resigning. He would have to find a solution to this too.

* * *

Olivia felt uneasy about meeting Cyrus. If Fitz was right, Cyrus was a monster. He had orchestrated the suicide of Hollis Doyle and the explosion at the Washington National Cathedral. There had to be more acts of horror in his closet. No one starts out like this without a trail of smaller indiscretions in their wake. Olivia rubbed her belly. Would he try to hurt her to get rid of her unborn babies? Olivia knew his sudden desire to see her had everything to do with Mellie's visit and discovery of her pregnancy. She resolved that she needed to make Cyrus think she was in his good graces just like Fitz was doing. _How can I protect my babies from him and do that?_ Olivia thought as she dressed.

* * *

Cyrus sat on the bench waiting for Olivia on this sunny spring day. He used his hand as a visor to shield his eyes. Olivia appeared in the distance and strutted towards him. She didn't look pregnant, but Cyrus didn't know how far along she was. She wore a white trench coat. It wasn't cinched tight with a belt as usual.

Olivia took a seat beside Cyrus, not looking at him.

"Hello, Liv. Thanks so much for meeting me. I will regret our last conversation for as long as I live because my harsh, insensitive words severed our friendship. I've come here to make amends. I think I lost track of what was important. The presidency is only for 4 years, maybe 8, but friends are forever. Can we be friends again, Liv? "

Olivia took a deep breath. _He is really laying it on thick. He must have forgotten my penchant for sniffing out bull,_ Olivia thought. She then knew what she had to do.

She turned her head and faced him. "Cyrus, of course we can be friends. I'm so happy you called me. I could really use a friend right now." Olivia let a single tear cascade down her cheek.

"Liv, what is it?" Cyrus rubbed arm.

"You know that Nate is back in DC?"

"Yes, he broke the story on Defiance. Have you spoken to him?"

"We've been seeing each other. It was just like old times, but it fizzled out fast. Now I am…I'm pregnant."

Olivia covered her eyes to continue her manufactured weeping, but not before seeing a little smirk on Cyrus' face. He couldn't contain his joy at hearing that Nate, not Fitz, was the father. Olivia hoped this lie would buy some time and protect her from Cyrus' evil plans. He had killed before so she didn't put it past him to hurt her if she stood in the way if his power.

"Liv, you were right to confide in me. James and I will be there for you. So you and Fitz are not communicating?" Olivia pulled back accepting Cyrus' handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"No. You were right Cyrus. What Fitz and I had was not real. It was just sex, and it fizzled out. We came to our senses."

"What are you going to do? Does Nate know? Does he want to be a dad?"

"I don't know. We are talking about it." Olivia was ready to end the meeting. Cyrus was asking too many questions. The fewer amount of lies she had to remember the better.

Olivia's phone buzzed. She answered it knowing this would be her out.

"Hello, Olivia Pope."

"Follow these instructions. Say your goodbyes. Get up and walk away. What are you doing, Olivia? Don't answer that. I'll see you tonight."

Olivia maintained her composure after hearing Fitz's voice on the other line. _Why did her call her on an unsecure line? He did he know where she was and what she was doing? _Olivia thought.

"Cyrus, thanks for your support. Duty calls. I need to get to the office. I appreciate this meeting. I'll be in touch." Olivia rose and walked away.

A black SUV pulled up beside her on the street. She ignored it and continued walking. It trailed beside her. The window lowered and Agent McGillis' freckled face met hers from her place on the sidewalk. Her phone rang.

Before Olivia could say anything she heard Agent McGillis' voice. "Ms. Pope we were sent to drive you."

Olivia walked to the back door and hopped in the SUV.

"Please tell the POTUS that I can walk next time."

Olivia briefly wondered what Agent McGillis thought about this situation. She was so used to Tom knowing about she and Fitz. She wondered if McGillis judged her as a woman, no doubt, would. Olivia pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Thank you, Tom and Agent McGillis," Olivia said as the SUV stopped in front of the OPA office.

"Ma'am, please call me Samantha or Sam if you prefer." Agent McGillis smiled very slightly.

Olivia smiled back and looked from one agent to the other. She imagined them as a couple. They looked good sitting in the front seat together. She wondered if they were attracted to each other. They certainly had to spend an inordinate amount of time together because of their unorthodox job. Olivia thought again about what they both may think about her relationship with Fitz.

* * *

As Olivia exited the elevator, she thought about Fitz. She wanted to see him again tonight, but she knew it was not plausible. He couldn't get away two nights in a row. The press corps were like vultures wanting to know the president's every move so they could chronicle it for their papers and blogs. After he banished her to the bedroom last night, she stewed in her anger at him for trying to control her relationship with Nate. Unfortunately, she'd fallen asleep. She was awakened to him kissing and undressing her. This was the first time they had really been together after knowing about her pregnancy. It had been the most erotic and sacred experiences she had with him during sex. He had treated her body like an altar upon which he had come to worship. A memory washed over her as she walked down the hallway to her office. She stopped her in her tracks, remembering vividly.

"Liv, are you okay?" Harrison walked towards her, his face filled with concern.

At the sound of his voice, she broke away from her daydream and smiled. "Harrison! I'm fine just daydreaming. I think these babies are sapping some of my brain cells."

"That's not likely, Liv. We have a break in the Madeline Bancroft case. Huck found some activity on her credit report. That led him to another social security number of a Belinda Mason in Tucson, Arizona. She loosely fits Madeline's description, and she is working as a nurse technician in an area hospital in Tucson."

They reached the door to the conference room and entered. Abby, Huck, and Nate sat at the table.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Olivia eyes darted from Nate to Harrison accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me he was here, Harrison?"

Harrison's eyes widened as he realized that things were not well between his brother and Olivia.

"He is helping us with this case. It was his idea for Huck to check Belinda Mason's background. I think we have found another gladiator. We should hire him." Abby walked around behind Nate and rubbed his shoulders.

"We can't afford him. He is already gainfully employed in a rival field. What client of ours would hire us with a journalist on staff? Nate is working on winning a Pulitzer so he wouldn't have time for this. But Abby, I know you are not serious. Nate, I need to speak with you briefly in my office." Olivia glared at Nate so that he would know she knew about the content of his talk with Fitz last night.

"Someone needs to go to Tucson to see Belinda Mason up close. Any takers?" Olivia left the room without looking back, expecting Nate to follow her.

When he entered her office she was sitting behind her desk.

"So, he told you." Nate sat down, his face unreadable.

"No. I heard through the door." This had been the last thing she heard before falling asleep. "How long have you been plotting against me for a story? Are you trying to get back at me for breaking off the engagement? I don't understand, Nate. You could have printed what I told you about the resignation, my pregnancy? Are you waiting for the bigger story? You know what? I don't care. Just please stay away from me. Let's not say anything to Harrison either."

"Carrie, my boss knows about our past and your old job in the White House. He encouraged me to contact you as a possible source of information since you don't work there anymore. When the photo of you and Grant came out, he started asking me about you all the time. Then he started pressuring me to use our friendship to get more information. How the President knows this boggles my mind. I am not using you. I would never do that." He reached for her hand.

"You know me, Carrie. I went along with him last night. He had two armed agents with him so I was out manned and out gunned. Please don't shut me out of your life. He is trying to isolate you from me because he feels threatened. You still…" The buzzing of Olivia's cell phone interrupted his pleas.

"Olivia Pope."

"Liv, It's Cy. I just wanted to call and thank you again for meeting me. You won't be alone during your pregnancy. I told James and he is so excited for you. He's been hounding me about adopting a baby. Now he can live vicariously through you…or this could backfire and he could continue hounding me about adoption." Cyrus chuckled and then continued. "We'll have you over for dinner next week. I'll call you with the details."

"Okay, Cyrus. Thank you." Olivia took deep breaths as she remembered that she had identified Nate as the father. She wasn't fooled by Cyrus's phone call. He was playing the same game. Keep your enemies close. Maybe he wasn't convinced. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to push Nate away if she was going to make this lie she told Cyrus believable.

"You were saying, Nate." Olivia contemplated her next move.

"I want to work for you. Can I join OPA? Abby wasn't kidding and neither am I."

Olivia's head jerked sideways in shock. "What! Work for me? Why would you want to do that? You are at the top of your career. This would be a couple of steps down for you, Nate. Didn't you leave the field overseas to take the job at _The Post_? Why would you want to work for my fledging firm?"

"I don't like the pressure being put on me about you at work, Liv. My boss keeps hounding me to get information to increase readership, win awards, sell papers…there is no commitment to true journalism there. OPA is not fledging. Since the photo was leaked, you haven't gotten many political clients, but every other type of client is knocking at your door…missing persons, unsolved murders, private investigations. You need more staff. I could be an asset to you with my investigative skills and international connections. I know that you couldn't match my current salary, but I am financially secure. Most importantly, you would get to see me every day." Nate's smile totally disarmed Olivia, making her smile back.

She quickly adopted a stoic expression. "If you take away the circumstances, you make a powerful case, Nate. Add to that, my advancing pregnancy will take me out of day-to-day operations in a couple of months. Hiring you would be a great investment in OPA, but this situation is very complex."

"You are making this complex. There is only one that stands in the way of this. Grant."

Olivia realized that Nate's calling Fitz, "Grant" was his way of getting a jab in. Referring to him as, "Grant," was derivative. It was like he wasn't the president, just another man.

"Yes, he has made it clear that he doesn't want us to be friends, but Fitz doesn't tell me what to do."

Nate laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you just said that with a straight face. He has total control over you, Carrie. Now that you are pregnant, you are forever tied to him. Isn't that suffocating? Let's suspend how you feel about him and your pregnancy for one second. If you wanted to totally break it off with him, you couldn't. He wouldn't allow you to. So you aren't free. He has robbed you of some of your most basic rights: liberty, and the pursuit of your own happiness. Take back your control. If you want to hire me, hire me, unless you are afraid."

"You are deliberately trying to goad me, Nate. This doesn't have anything to do with Fitz, but everything to do with you. I don't completely trust you anymore. Your motives are not clear to me. That is why hiring you would not be advisable. Stop painting me as a helpless woman. I can handle Fitz. He doesn't control me or own me. Maybe the opposite is true."

Olivia smiled as she walked around the desk. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Welcome to OPA, Mr. Wright. Let's go make the announcement."

She walked out leaving him speechless.

**Dear Readers,**

**Does Olivia know what she is doing by hiring Nate to work for her? To say that Fitz will be angry is an understatement. Do you think she will tell Fitz? Maybe there is no surveillance at the OPA office so she can keep it a secret for a while until Demarchelier finds out. Do you think Cyrus would hurt Olivia? Is she making a good decision by being friendly with Cyrus again? Fitz obviously didn't like her talking with Cyrus. I am eager to see how Fitz reacts to Liv's actions regarding Cyrus and Nate. I want to get Liv and Fitz out of DC for a trip again? What do you think? **

**A guest reviewer asked if I was a "real" writer. I would say yes to that, however, I am an aspiring author (desire to be published). I have an idea for a book, but I haven't put as much effort into starting/completing it as I have this story, unfortunately. Honestly, I have become sort of addicted to the instant feedback that comes with posting on Fanfiction. I joke with a friend that I am addicted to the affirmations. Not good. Not good. I am not setting a good precedent for writing my m****anuscript, because I won't be posting that to Fanfiction, and thus no affirmations! I guess the upside is that I haven't been getting as many reviews, favs, follows lately. That has helped to begin the process of weaning me from working on this story as much. I am not going to end this story just yet because I have so many ideas. I won't update as often so I can focus on the manuscript…unless of course the people speak. Ha! Ha! Until next time… days, weeks…I will definitely let you know where to find the ebook whenever it is finished.**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	25. Chickens Coming Home to Roost

**Chapter 25**

**"Chickens Coming Home to Roost"**

His legs were propped on his desk, and he was smiling as he whispered into her ear. The phone was the conduit for his voice. She smiled too. Both pairs of their eyes were closed as they imagined being in the same room.

"I can't wait to see you tonight, Livy. I think we can top last night. Don't you?"

"Should we try that again? I thought you were going to have a heart attack. Your heart was beating so fast. I can't put America's leader in danger…too much of a national security risk, Mr. President." Olivia was curled up on her office couch.

"You slay me. I've given up scotch and now I am running most mornings so I am in shape to handle our extracurricular activities."

They both laughed.

"Livy, how are you feeling? Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins, eating regularly, and taking naps during the day? You won't be able to work around the clock like you're used to. Hire more employees. Delegate. Don't forget you are carrying twins."

"Thanks, Fitz, but I don't have to be reminded about that. My rapidly expanding waistline, hips, and breasts are evidence enough."

"Tell me more. It is my duty to keep up with those changes. I'll explore more tonight."

"Will you really be able to get away tonight? You were just with me last night. Cyrus will know and become suspicious, Fitz."

"Speaking of Cyrus… Why were you meeting with him today?"

"We will talk about that tonight. I have to go, honey, because we have so much to do around here. I'll see you tonight." Olivia prepared to hang up.

"Okay, you are off the hook for now. What do you have to do before you go home tonight? Any errands?"

"Yes, I have to pick up Olitz from Capital Paws, and a visit to the pharmacy. Tom and Samantha are driving me so why do you ask?"

"Just my way to keep you on the phone a little longer. I love you, Livy."

"I love you, too.

Fitz lowered the receiver and it rang immediately.

"Hello."

"Mr. President. Demarchelier here."

"Hi, Demarchelier. What do you have for me?" Fitz said cheerily.

"Mr. President, you sound quite chipper today. What is the source of your cheer? Ms. Pope?"

"America's not at war. My family is healthy, and yes, I am seeing Ms. Pope tonight."

"I have some distressing news. You cannot see Ms. Pope tonight, Mr. President."

"Why the hell not?" Fitz's sunny mood became stormy in an instant.

"Please listen carefully and don't panic, sir. We have this under control. Cyrus is planning to have her killed tonight."

"What? Explain everything to me in detail now and then I'm leaving to get Liv." Fitz started easing on his jacket.

"Mr. President. You must not panic. Everything is under control. Let me enlighten you. Cyrus found out about Ms. Pope's pregnancy from Mrs. Grant. He contacted her under the guise of apologizing to her, but his real motive was to find out if you were the father. Ms. Pope told him that Nate was the father in order to…"

"Why would she lie about that? I am the father."

"Mr. President, She was trying to make him think she didn't pose a threat to your presidency. She also wanted him to think your relationship had ended. That is why she met Cyrus today. Unfortunately, her distortions were for nothing. Cyrus knows that your relationship continues." Demarchelier paused to let Fitz ask questions.

"How does he know?"

"One of your Secret Service agents has been feeding him information."

"Who?"

"Agent Hunt. As it turns out, he is the one Cyrus hired to kill Hollis Doyle and now Ms. Pope. Agent Hunt also set up the explosion at the Washington National Cathedral. He is planning to enter her condo this evening, stage it like a robbery, and then take her life when she gets home. My colleague is in Ms. Pope's condo now waiting to apprehend Hunt. What do you want done with Agent Hunt?" Demarchelier stopped talking. He knew this was a lot to absorb.

"Are you sure that Cyrus is behind the hit on Olivia? Perhaps he wants to see what I know about the pregnancy first and what, if anything, I am planning?" Fitz asked.

"He has already paid Agent Hunt one million dollars. This is only half of the full payment. He knows where you stand when it comes to Ms. Pope. You were ready to resign until the explosion remember?" Demarchelier explained.

"There is a bigger question here, Demarchelier. What shall be done about Cyrus Beene? I can no longer pretend with him while we develop a way to bring him down. We can't release our surveillance tapes that implicate him in Hollis Doyle's death or the explosion because any dime store lawyer could get them thrown out of court. I want the nuclear option. I want him gone forever. He is a threat to me and everyone I love." Fitz wiped away the tears that had clouded his eyes.

"Mr. President, are you giving me permission to have Mr. Beene killed?"

"Roses are red. Violets are blue."

"Very well, sir. Um…I….Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Why do I feel like there is more? How could there be more?" Fitz walked over to the bar. He really wanted scotch, but it had all been removed at his request. He mixed some cranberry juice, orange juice, and seltzer water.

"There is more, Mr. President, but I wonder if it should wait until another time. It is not as important as what I've told you."

"Demarchelier, your job is to tell me all the information you have gathered. You don't make determinations about what I can handle, especially when it comes to Olivia. What is it?" He took a sip of his virgin concoction.

"Ms. Pope has hired Mr. Nathaniel Wright to work at OPA."

Fitz could not navigate swallowing and protesting at the same time so he chocked on his drink.

"Mr. President, are you okay?"

Fitz coughed until he cleared all his passageways.

"I think I just coughed up a lung. Well why did she do that I wonder. Do you know?" Fitz said, scowling.

"I don't know. There is no surveillance at her office because her employee, Mr. Huck, would discover them."

"It doesn't matter. I'll ask her myself. I need her at Camp David this weekend, but that is impossible for at least another week. My mind is racing right now. So I leave it to you once again to get us together. We need some time to talk."

* * *

Olivia was disappointed. She was nestled in her bed alone. Fitz had called when she was in the SUV coming home. Apparently, some important meeting had cropped up preventing him from leaving the White House. Even though she didn't think it likely for him to come two nights in a row, she was still hopeful. She and Olitz had fallen asleep watching _The Daily Show _and _The Colbert Report. _

The phone rang. Olivia answered without looking at the caller ID.

"I wish you were here with me."

"Me too, Livy. How was your night? Anything exciting?"

"No, except that Agent Hunt was a no show tonight. He was supposed to relieve Sam McGillis. She stayed through his shift. I think she and Tom would make a good couple."

"How is work, Olivia?" Fitz tried to keep his voice even.

"Work is good. We are having to turn away clients."

"You should hire more staff. Have you thought about that? Just make sure you vet them carefully so you won't have to overturn any hiring decisions you make."

"Do you want to talk about why I met with Cyrus today?"

"No. You need your sleep. We should discuss this and other decisions you have made face to face."

_He knows about me hiring Nate._ Olivia thought.

"Okay. Love you, hon. Goodnight."

"I love you, too. See you soon, Livy.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**This was a bonus chapter. Just a little "no strings" attached gift. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…**

** ~~ButterflyPages~~**


	26. A Circle Begins Where it Ends

**Chapter 26**

"**A Circle Begins Where it Ends"  
**

They sat across from each other in the sitting room of the residence. Mellie was trying to absorb his words for a second time. Three months ago when he uttered them, she was surprised and afraid. Now she was just numb.

"Mellie, did you hear me?" Fitz leaned forward and touched her knee.

"Don't touch me! What is one supposed to say when a spouse plans to destroy a family and a nation and for what, lust and sex? I let you have your trysts with her. I have only ever stood beside you and supported you, but you are spitting in my face with this!" The tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I take full responsibility for my part in the failing of our marriage. If we are brutally honest with each other, there was never any real love or passion between us, Mellie."

"You disgust me with this talk of love and passion. Marriage is a partnership. You work together to accomplish a goal, build a life. You are loyal to your mate. You stand together as a team, investing in each other. You and Olivia have love and passion? That is not enough for a marriage! I looked the other way when your fling started. Wasn't that good enough?"

"No. I don't want my wife to tolerate my mistress. In fact, I don't want a wife and a mistress. I want a wife who loves me, not a handler, a business partner, or a manager. We will never agree on this so let's not rehash it. I am resigning and divorcing you. There is nothing you or Cyrus can do to stop me this time."

"You should be ashamed of yourself speaking of Cyrus that way when he is in a coma, fighting for his life. And what do you mean by, 'this time'? You didn't resign because the explosion happened. America needed you then and she needs you now. Can't you see that?" Mellie walked over to the bar.

"I think we should stop talking about this and go to bed. I'll be in the spare room." Fitz rose from his chair to leave.

"We are not done talking! Come back here! I will end you if you do this. You will not walk off into the sunset with Olivia and those bastards of yours! Get back here, damn you!" Mellie hurled the empty decanter at Fitz. It sailed across the room spinning like a football intending to make contact with his head. Fitz ducked slightly with his hands lifted for cover. At just the moment of impact, Karen appeared in the doorway. Somehow, the decanter turned at an angle and fell into Karen's arms. Gerry stepped around the corner, entering the doorway.

"Good save, Karen. Wow, that totally made no sense. How did you do that?"

"What in the hell is going on Mom and Dad? You are screaming. Is everything okay?"

Karen inquired.

"Yes," screamed Mellie.

"No," said Fitz.

Fitz and Mellie spoke simultaneously but were far from agreed.

"Karen and Gerry, go to your rooms. I'll be there shortly to talk to you." Fitz took the decanter from Karen. "Thanks Karen, you saved me from death by decanter. I don't know how you did that."

"Karen and Gerry should stay right here. They are part of this family. Isn't that why they are living here now? Tell them what you are about to do?" Mellie motioned for them to take a seat. She returned to her chair.

"It is three o'clock in the morning. They need to be in the bed. School is in a few hours." Fitz reasoned.

"Once everyone hears this news they won't be able to go to school. Tell them. All of it."

By this time Gerry and Karen were seated. Fitz was still standing at the door.

"Mellie, this isn't…"

"Mr. President here has a full list of things on his plate today. Number 1, he is resigning, and Number 2, he is divorcing me. Oh and more great news…he is getting ready to have twins with his soul mate, Olivia Pope. Is that all? Pardon me if I don't stay around when everything hits the fan. I am a lady after all." Mellie walked out and into the master bedroom, slamming the door.

"Dad, is all that true?" Gerry asked with a frown on his face. Karen's face was unreadable.

"Essentially yes, but I owe you more of an explanation. I was planning to wait until tomorrow, but considering…" Fitz looked towards the master bedroom door. When he looked back at them. Karen was wiping away tears. Fitz walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry is not enough, I know. I am sorry for everything. I won't win any Father of the Year contests, but I hope you know that I do love you, both."

"The energy in this room is so…sad and dead. Mom looked like she wanted to kill you." Karen pulled back and sat back in her chair.

Fitz took a seat facing them.

"I owe you all complete honesty. I will answer any questions you have. My life is a mess right now. You were right Karen. There is sadness and death in this room. Your mom and I are getting a divorce. We don't love…"

Karen interrupted. "You don't have to provide details about you and Mom. We sorta know…I mean you and Mom don't really act like…Uncle Homer and Aunt Patricia. When we spent time with them in the summer as kids, we thought they were so gross…kissing and hugging each other. You all never did that. Isn't Olivia Pope the lady who worked on your campaign? She told everyone what to do and you stared at her all the time, Dad."

"She's pregnant with twins? Are you all going to get married? Are you going to have a new family? How could you do this to Mom, Dad? I know our family is weird, but it's our family. Who are we going to live with?" Gerry seemed angry, but more hurt.

"Ger! Don't go all ballistic and judgy on Dad. Why are you resigning?"

"You both have ever right to be angry at me, but we will always be a family. I want you both with me everyday. I want you to get to know Olivia. I love her and she will be in our life. We are expecting twins. I know this is a lot to handle. That is the biggest reason why I am resigning. I can't be the president and adequately attend to all the wrongs that need to be righted in my life. This is going to get really hard when this comes out. Remember that you don't owe anyone an explanation about anything."

"I am going to bed. Dad, I won't be going to school tomorrow." Gerry left the room before Fitz could respond.

Karen hugged Fitz. "Dad, I'll talk to Gerry. I don't know how I feel about all this. You have always seemed so sad, but…I don't know, you…I am picking up happy vibes from you now. It was like when I was at Exeter. I was always sad. When you brought me home, I wasn't sad anymore. I am going to bed now too. Gerry will go to school tomorrow. I will too. Goodnight Dad….oh when and how are you going to resign?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "Today, I am taping my announcement, and it will be aired tonight."

"Have you told anyone else? Olivia?" Karen inquired.

"I met with my Cabinet yesterday, so they know. Vice President Langston will be sworn in as soon as I finish taping and then we will have to leave the White House. Gerry is correct you all will not be going to school tomorrow. I was going to tell you all later this morning, but your mom changed all that. I haven't told Olivia yet."

"I have so many more questions…." Karen said as she covered her mouth and yawned, "but I am going to sleep now. Can I sleep in?"

"Sure Kar. I love you."

"Love you too Dad…Oh look who's here, Cleo. You are late, girl. You missed all the excitement." Karen met Cleo at the door and led her out.

There was one more person he had to call. Her reached into his pocket for the cell phone Demarchelier had gotten for him. Olivia's numbers were on speed dial. He smiled as he dialed her number. _This is finally happening_, he thought.

"Fitz, it is 4:45 am. Is everything okay?" Olivia said, wide-awake.

"Why aren't you sleep, Livy?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that. You called me, hon." She yawned. "I've been restless tonight. I miss you. How is Cyrus? Have you heard anything about his condition?"

"I don't want to talk about that because I have some news. I am taping my resignation today. It will be aired tonight so we need to get away and sort some things out. The press is going to be at your condo after this is aired. We need to go to the house in Virginia for the time being. It will be a full house with the both of us, the dogs, and Karen and Gerry."

"Fitz, are you serious?" Olivia whispered. "Is this really going to happen?"

"At 12:00 pm today, I won't be the President anymore."

"How did Mellie, Karen, and Gerry react?"

"Mellie tried to kill me with my empty scotch decanter. Karen somehow intercepted it. I swear she has super powers," Fitz chuckled. "She took it relatively well. Gerry is angry with me, but he will come around."

"Are you sure this is what you want? This is the end of it all, Fitz."

"As sure I love you, Olivia. This is the beginning."

**Dear Readers,**

**They are about to take the leap. Fitz is leaving the POTUS life. Will he and Olivia finally have their chance to be together and come out of the shadows? What will happen next? Is Fitz doing the right thing by resigning? Cyrus is in a coma. What will happen when he wakes up? Has Mellie given up or is she planning her next move? **

**Until Next Time,**

**~~Butterflypages~~**


	27. Epilogue: Aberration

**Chapter 27 **

**Epilogue **

"**Aberration"**

Nate walked down the alleyway with a bounce in his step. He was headed to the OPA office for his first day on the job. He couldn't believe he'd see Olivia every day.

When Cyrus had contacted him months ago with a proposition, he thought the man had gone daft. He promised to help Nate win the heart of the woman he still loved, never stopped loving even after two years. In exchange, Nate would write articles that would sway public opinion according to Cyrus' designs. Cyrus had known Olivia and Nate as a couple of college coeds. They had both taken political science classes from him, becoming his most dedicated students.

Initially, he'd dismissed Cyrus and ignored his calls. Finally, Cyrus contacted him with an offer he couldn't refuse. He'd pulled strings at _The Post_ to get him a plumb position stateside. Nate decided to accept his proposition. Unfortunately, nothing went according to plan when he arrived in D.C. He'd broken the Defiance, OH voting scandal story which upset Cyrus tremendously. Then, he'd discovered that Cyrus really wanted to use him to break up the affair between Olivia and the President. Now she was pregnant by the President with twins.

To top it off, Cyrus died due to complications of a stroke. Despite all the comedy of errors that had occurred, he was still determined to win her heart. Finally things were going well. He was going to be a permanent fixture in her life, which would put him in close proximity to her, much closer than the President. For all his power, he was still limited in his movements because of his office.

Nate was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the black sedan pull up beside him. The door opened and he was shoved inside. As he scrambled to right himself, the front driver's side door opened and closed as a man took the seat.

The figure in the passenger seat spoke. "Mr. Wright, you are to stay away from Ms. Pope. In the back pouch of this seat is a one-way ticket. It is open ended meaning you can choose any destination outside of the contiguous United States. So, you can choose Alaska, Guam, or Hawaii since they are not contiguous. Of course, anywhere else in the world is acceptable. You must stay out of the country for 12 months. You can return to America thereafter. However, you can never contact Ms. Pope,ever again in any mode. "

_I know this voice._ Nate thought. It was the same voice with the French accent that had given him the information about the voting scandal.

"If you attempt to contact Ms. Pope, you will pay with your life. If Mr. Beene was alive he could attest to the seriousness of my statement. Understood, Mr. Wright?"

"Who sent you?" Nate gasped at the news of Cyrus's death. The last he'd heard Cyrus was in a coma. He had planned to visit him this evening after work.

"Mr. Wright, that information is inconsequential to you. That is all."

The car stopped. Nate grabbed the ticket, exited the car, and walked back to his condo. He knew the President was behind this, but he didn't know why. _Why does my presence in Olivia's life threaten him so much? It can't just be jealousy? _ He thought. He tapped the plane ticket on his knee. He resolved to use this ticket to do some research on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Nate had a feeling that the man was just a dangerous aberration.

**Dear Readers,**

**This ends, "Going in Circles." However, I plan to begin the sequel to this story, by starting a new one. It is entitled, "Harvest." Look for it under my name. The first chapter will be posted in a few minutes. Fitz and Olivia's story is just beginning. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing this adventure. I am under a spell as I cannot seem to stop writing about them so that I can start my own manuscript. Alas, I guess I need to exorcise this story from my mind to make room for others. **

**Until the cursor stops blinking and letters appear…**

**~~ButterflyPages~~**


	28. Reader's Choice

Hi Readers,

1. Pick something from "Going in Circles" that you would like me to expound upon. Was there a plot detail you want to know more about? Is there a character you want fleshed out more? This is pretty open ended. Be creative.

2. Send me a response as a Personal Message or a review to "Going in Circles."

3. I will choose the suggestion of the lucky winner and begin writing.

The deadline is Friday, May 31, 11:30 pm EDT.

BTW...I am working on my other stories. I will update today.

~~ButterflyPages~~

**Update:** This was a suggestion. As I receive more of them I'll update so you can get an idea of what others are asking for:

1. A campaign trail story set before "Going in Circles."


End file.
